


Cartoon Christmas Carol

by Toonwriter



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonwriter/pseuds/Toonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmake of the Muppet Christmas Carol. Seto Kaiba was your old stingy greedy duelist who doesn't care about Christmas. That is, until he was visited by 3 special spirits one Christmas Eve. Read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It's me, Toonwriter! Just letting you guys know that since Christmas is almost here, (no offense, Jewish readers) I have decided to do a _Muppets Christmas Carol_ fanmake of my own! I'm sure you'll love who's in it! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own _Muppets Christmas Carol_. Plus, I don't own any cartoon characters, anime characters, video game characters, movie characters, or comic book characters used in this story. So please don't sue me, oh rightful owners. I am not really rich.

  
_Toonwriter Pictures presents..._

_From Cartoon Productions_

_A Toonwriter Film_

**Toonwriter's Cartoon Christmas Carol**

_Based on Charles Dickens' classic A Christmas Carol_

_Featuring the voices of Johnny Yong Bosch as Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose and Vivian the Shadow Siren_

_Vic Mignogna as Edward Elric_

_Maxey Whitehead as Alphonse Elric_

_Caitlin Glass as Winry Rockbell_

_Susie Brann as Alice Liddell_

_Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai_

_Chris Sanders as Stitch_

_Tara Strong as Angel_

_Jordan Kilik as Li Showron_

_Haley Joel Osment as Sora_

_Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck_

_Bill Farmer as Goofy_

_Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse_

_Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse_

_David Gallagher as Riku_

_Hayden Panettiere as Kairi_

_Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck_

_Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Dawn Michelle Bennett as Sash Lilac_

_Amanda Lott as Carol Tea_

_And Eric Stuart as Seto Kaiba_

_Songs Originally by Paul Williams_

_Executive Producers: Toonwriter, Darth Ben Valor, Stitch Phantom, JusSonic, Tinyrocket, and Julayla_

_Dedicated to all Authors alike_  


Our story begins in Toon Town. Here, characters of all shapes and sizes were getting ready for Christmas. Sellers were selling, beggars were begging, thieves were thieving as usual. During this whole ordeal, Vent and Aile (A/N: Both from Megaman ZX) got out of a cab.

"Man, that was some great meal, Aile!" said Vent proudly.

"You said it, brother!" agreed Aile.

"So where to now?"

"How about...lunch?"

"Great idea, sis! I'm starving!"

As the two left, a truck drove by. The driver, whom was called Shrek, was yelling at some sea creatures making noises in the back. "Hey, shaddup! Quiet down back there!"

"Aaaahhh! Help! I'm being stolen!" shouted a red Goomba Gumdrop as a ninja named Naruto Uzumaki seized it and other candy baddies (A/N: Courtesy of one of my other parodies, May in Wonderland) from the back of the truck and ran for it. "Someone, help me! Help me! Put us down!"

  
_Produced by Toonwriter, Darth Ben Valor, JusSonic, Tinyrocket, Julayla, and Stitch Phantom_  


The kids were running around, giggling and having fun. Two lion cubs named Simba and Nala were watching from nearby. Then, an annoyed Dash (A/N: from Danny Phantom) in a window nearby got a bit annoyed as he threw the snowball at Simba, making him yelp as he ducked.

"What about my nose?" complained Waluigi Wario from a window. He lets out a sharp 'Ow!' as the shutters closed on his nose while Wario turned away, rolling his eyes.

__

Co-written and co-directed by Darth Ben Valor, Stitch Phantom, JusSonic, Tinyrocket, and Julayla

_Directed by Toonwriter_

"Banana peels coming down!" Cassidy (from Team Rocket) shouted as she tossed down some banana peels from another window.

"Get your turkey! Get your Christmas turkey!" called out Heather.

Suddenly, a peeved-looking Koga stormed out of Heather's cart, dressed in a turkey costume. Just then, the black-haired man ripped the costume off of himself, and threw it on the snowy ground. "That's it! I am not doing this stupid gag anymore! If you want it done, Heather, get a REAL turkey! I quit!"

With that, Koga stormed off with Heather looking confused.

"Get your boomerang fish. Oh! Guaranteed fresh. Throw the fish away and it comes back to me," laughed another seller named Jet the Hawk as he demonstrated.

Soon, a group of five kids, four animals and five koala-like creatures could be seen by a stand. One of them was a young 15-year-old boy with blond hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a brown cloak over a dark brown vest and a white long-sleeved t-shirt, and dark brown matching pants with black boots.

The second kid was a well-built fourteen-year-old blonde-haired boy. He was wearing a red cloak, a black t-shirt, white gloves and black leather pants with black boots.

The third kid was nine-years-old and looked plump. She had long raven hair, brown eyes, a round nose, and she wore a red short-sleeved gown with blue sandals. With her is the first koala-like creature, which is two feet tall, and he had blue fur, big black eyes, huge bat-like ears, a melon-shaped head, and a light blue chest and stomach.

The fourth kid was a twelve-year-old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a green hat with hints of yellow, a green samurai-like uniform with hints of yellow, wore white pants and green slip-on shoes.

The fifth kid was a sixteen-year-old girl with long blond hair, which was pulled pack in a long ponytail. She wore a white tank top, brown shorts and blue shoes.

The final kid was a seventeen-year old girl with red hair that extended to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a blue short-sleeve dress, a white apron, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.

The second alien koala looked like a female version of the blue one, in which she had big blue eyes, pink fur, a light pink chest and stomach, along with what looked like a 'V', and two antennae that extended from her head down along her back.

The third koala looked exactly like the first one; only his fur was red, and he had a cone-shaped head, and a yellow chest and stomach. He was also a foot taller than the blue koala as well.

The fourth koala was a dark purple dragon-winged version of the blue alien with blackish purple markings instead of dark blue markings, purple antennae, a silver-colored adamantium scorpion tail, and longer and sharper claws.

The final koala looks like a golden yellow version of Holio with long ears, a reddish orange nose yellow eyes and a scar across his forehead that ends just above his left eye. He wore a purple colored robe (kind of like Mickey Mouse's red one in Sorcerer Apprentice's), and he carried a dark red staff with a golden yellow star on the tip of it. He also wears a hat exactly like the one Mohs (from Tales of the Abyss) wears.

The first animal was a cream-colored rabbit with white gloves with gold cuffs on them, along with an orange dress with a white collar with a blue ribbon and red and yellow shoes with white socks.

Next to her is the second creature, which stood one foot tall and it was humanoid in shape. He had sky blue skin with some yellow on his hands, feet, and the top of his head. His head was teardrop shaped and a small yellow ball hovered over his head. The small creature had dark blue eyes and the only clothing he wore was a red bow tie. On his back was a set of pink butterfly wings, which he continuously flapped in order to remain hovering off the ground.

Also next to the rabbit was a white-furred dog with green eyes orange hair and green markings on her ears. She wore a brown jacket over a dark blue-green leotard with white stripes, a green bracelet and orange anklet on her right side, and an orange bracelet and green anklet on her left.

The final creature was a black hedgehog with a white-furred emerald-shaped chest, red eyes, red stripes on his arms and red streaks in his spiky hair. He wore white gloves with gold and red rims, and black, white, red and yellow hover shoes.

These guys were trying their best to sell sweets types of food to civilians. "Sweets! Get your delicious sweets here! Christmas sweets!" The brown-clad blond-haired boy called out.

"We got them all, including sea salt ice cream and chocolate chip cookies! Get your Christmas desserts!" The green-clad brown-haired boy called out.

"They're very delicious! Two to five dollars for each sweet while they last." called out the red-clad blond-haired boy.

"We..." The Hawaiian girl stopped and frowned when he noticed that the black koala was eating some sea salt ice cream. "Shuzco, the sweets aren't going to last long if you keep on eating them; especially all the ice cream!"

"Hey, is it my fault I want to drive the prices up?" complained Shuzco as he kept on eating the ice cream.

"Look, Shuzco. I..." The brown-clad boy began before he turned around and saw "the audience". He smiled and made his introduction. "Oh, hey there! Welcome to Toonwriter's Cartoon Christmas Carol; this is a fanmake of the Muppet version of the classic story, and I'm here to tell the story."

"And we're here to help." said the others happily.

"And I'm here 'cause I'm starvin'." Shuzco said with a full mouth.

"Shuzco, how many times do we have to tell you not to talk with a full mouth?" The Hawaiian girl scolded while glaring at the boy.

Shuzco just scoffed after swallowing his food. "Sorry, 'Mom'." He said sarcastically.

Deciding to change the subject before a fight could ensue, the first boy faced 'the audience' again. "Anyways, my name is Charles Dickens." said the boy proudly.

"I'm Alphonse Elric!" The second boy spoke happily.

"My name's Winry!" The blond-haired girl said as she waved to 'the audience'.

"I'm Lilo!" The Hawaiian girl said while waving to 'the audience'.

"I'm Li Showron." The green-clad boy said calmly.

"My name Stitch." The blue koala spoke.

"Meega Scorpio." The red koala said.

"Meega Angel, Stitch's boojiboo!" Angel said happily, making Stitch blush.

"I'm Wizard." The golden koala said.

"How do you do, folks? I'm Alice." Alice said as she dipped politely to 'the audience'.

"My name's Cream, and this is my special chao friend, Cheese!" The rabbit said happily while referring to herself and her chao friend.

"I'm Milla!" The dog greeted as she wagged her tail.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." The black hedgehog, Shadow, greeted.

"And I'm Shuzco." said Shuzco with a smile. Suddenly, his happy face turned into a confused look, and he looked at 'Charles Dickens'. "Wait a minute! Your name isn't Charles Dickens; it's Edward Elric, Al's older brother."

"I am too Charles Dickens!" snapped Edward/Charles in annoyance.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." Shuzco complained.

"Nope!"

"You don't look like a Charles Dickens to me." Alphonse said, puzzled.

"I have to agree with Al, Edward. Charles Dickens is a classic and legendary author! A genius!" added Lilo.

"Ih!" Stitch agreed.

"Aw, you're too kind." said the supposed Charles Dickens with a smile.

Shuzco just glared at the blond-haired boy. "Give us one good reason why I oughta believe you."

"Because I know the story of A Christmas Carol like the back of my hand."

"Well, if youga do, then prove it." Angel urged.

"Sure!" Edward answered as he puts his hand to Lilo, Stitch and the other aliens. "Okay, let's see. There was a mole on my thumb and uh...a scar on my wrist from when I fell off my bike..."

"That's not what we mean!" snapped Shuzco, interrupting Edward. "We mean the story!"

"Oh yeah. Got it." said the blond alchemist as he cleared his throat. With that, he began to narrate. "'Marik and Bakura were dead to begin with'."

"Don't tell me that you just said 'dead'." Alphonse said in a bit of shock.

"Well, that's how the story begins, Alphonse. But to make this a little better, I'll say this: 'Yami Marik and Yami Bakura were dead to begin with. As dead as a doornail'."

"Nice beginning, 'Charles'." said Shuzco, being totally sarcastic as he rolled his eyes.

"It's very creepy and spooky, though." said Lilo, shuddering at the thought.

"Thanks, guys." said Edward smiling.

"No problemo, Mr. Dickens." Alphonse said happily.

Edward smiled at hearing that. He then looked back at 'the audience' while continuing. "'In life, the two had been business partners with a selfish moneylender named Seto Kaiba'. We'll meet this guy when he comes around that corner."

"Which corner?" asked Wizard as he looked around quickly his head this way and that way.

With a sigh, Edward pointed to a corner that had a foggy alleyway nearby. "There."

"When will he show up?" Shuzco asked, looking in that direction.

Edward looked at his watch. "Right about... now."

Soon enough, a figure came out of the alley. He was a man about nineteen-years-old with brown hair, blue eyes, a purple overcoat, a black shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.

"There he is. Seto Kaiba." said Edward.

Seto Kaiba walked on, going past the group who looked at him a bit nervously.

"Brrr! How'd it become so freezing all of a sudden?" Lilo asked with a shiver.

As the stern man walked on, a couple watched as they began to sing.

Naruto: **_When a cold wind blows it chills you_**

**_Chills you to the bone_ **

Hinata: **_But there's nothing in nature that freezes_**

**_Your heart like years of being alone_ **

Kaiba passed a few more people as they sang.

Yusuke Urameshi: **_It paints you with indifference_**

**_Like a lady paints with a high buck_ **

His friends, Kuwabara, Kayko, Hiei and Kurama, appeared and grabbed Harry as they sang.

Kuwabara: **_And the worst of the worst_**

Kayko: **_The most hated and cursed_**

Hiei and Kurama: **_Is the one that we call Kaiba_**

Kaiba then passed two familiar rabbits in winter clothes who looked on.

Buster Bunny: **_Unkind as any_**

Babs Bunny: **_And the wrath of many_**

Buster Bunny: **_This is ol' Kaiba_**

Soon a crowd began to sing as they glanced at Kaiba, passing them without a care.

Crowd: **_Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug_**

**_There goes Mr. Grim_ **

**_If they gave a prize for bein' mean_ **

**_The winner would be him_ **

(On 'him', the crowd people pointed to Kaiba.)

Domon Kasshu, Chibodee Crocket, George de Sand, Sai Saici, Argo Gulskii and Rain Mikamura: **_Old Kaiba, he loves his money_**

**_'Cause he thinks it gives him power_ **

Sailor Scouts: **_If he became a flavor, you can bet he would be sour_**

"Yep. Even we don't like him." agreed Rini as she looked on.

As Kaiba knelt down to pass under an arch, Mac, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Eduardo, Wilt, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Red, Peenk and Goo, who are standing with Coco and Cheese, began to sing.

Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Red, Peenk and Goo: **_There goes Mr. Skinflint_**

**_There goes Mr. Greed_ **

The window opened from nearby as Daffy Duck and Melissa Duck sang next.

Daffy and Melissa: **_The undisputed master of the underhanded deed_**

Next, as Kaiba walked by them, the Aristocats and the Knights of the Zodiac, Seiya the Pegasus Knight, Ikki the Phoenix Knight, Shun the Andromeda Knight, Hyoga the Swan Knight and Shiryu the Dragon Knight, sang sadly.

(A/N: They're from that cancelled Cartoon Network anime TV show, _Knights of the Zodiac_ , which I'm adding to All Stars.)

Aristocats and Bronze Knights: **_He charges folks a fortune for his dark and draughty houses_**

**_We poor folk live in misery_ **

Jaq: (angrily) **_It's even worse for mouses_**

Kaiba passed by a house where the mice from Disney's Cinderella, Jaq, Gus, Mary, Perla (the female mouse wearing purple), Suzy (the female mouse wearing green), the blue-clad twins and the miniature sea green-clad mouse, and Sailor Iron Mouse, their best mouse friend, were staying in. Suzy looked up as she spoke sadly. "Please sir. We need some cheese."

(A/N: I know about Perla and Suzy's names in my trip to Disney World.)

A singing female choir, made up of Disney princesses, sang.

Disney princesses: **_He must be so lonely_**

**_He must be so sad_ **

**_He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad_ **

**_He's really a victim of fear and of pride_ **

**_Look close and there must be a sweet man inside_ **

The purple-clad man stopped in front of them and glared. The Disney princesses smiled, but he just scoffed and walked away.

"Nah!" exclaimed the princesses, shaking their heads.

"Not at all." Princess Aurora said.

"Yeah, who cares?" Ariel agreed.

Kaiba passed a crowd that was watching a show by the Pevensie siblings.

Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy Pevensie: **_There goes Mr. Outrage_**

**_There goes Mr. Sneer_ **

Peter: **_He has no time for friends or fun_**

Susan: **_His anger makes that clear_**

Meanwhile, a few people riding in a cart nearby sang.

Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor: **_Don't ask him for a favor 'cause his nastiness increases_**

Mai Valentine and Vivian Wong: **_No crust of bread for those in need_**

Sailor Iron Mouse, Jaq, Gus, Mary, Perla, Suzy and the rest of the Cinderella mice: **_No cheeses for us meeces_**

As Kaiba continued down a street, unknown to him, Edward's group was there behind him. Edward then looked at the 'audience' while narrating. Meanwhile, Shuzco, Lilo, and Alphonse were eating from a bucket of popcorn.

"'Yep. Grumpy ol' Kaiba liked the cold very much. He was hard and sharp as a flint secretive. Self-contained as solitary as a Cloyster'." narrated Edward.

"Man." said Lilo in amazement.

Meanwhile, Kaiba pushed through a few people, annoying them, as he continued to walk on. The crowd continued singing.

Crowd: **_There goes Mr. Heartless_**

**_There goes Mr. Cruel_ **

**_He never gives_ **

**_He only takes_ **

**_He lets his anger rule_ **

**_If being mean's a way of life_ **

**_You practice and rehearse_ **

As the old scrooge arrived at his destination, which was the place he worked at, a crowd gathered. One of them, Hermione Granger, mumbled to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter nearby.

Hermione Granger: **_Then all that work is paying off_**

**_'Cause Kaiba's getting worse_ **

As Kaiba tried to open the door, the crowd finished up their song as they pointed accusingly at him.

Crowd: **_Every day in every way_**

**_Kaiba is getting worse_ **

Finally, Kaiba reared his head and glared at the crowd with a growl. The crowd looked nervous as they left, going back to what they were doing.

"Oh boy! Gotta go!" Jake Long said quickly as he, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Betty, X-5 and Sparky left.

"Time surely does fly!" said Samurai Jack quickly as he made his leave.

"See ya later!" said Joey Wheeler as he rushed off.

"Let's see. What were we doing?" The last of the dodos asked as he and his friends left. (A/N: The last of the dodos from _Looney Tunes_ , but saying that makes him sound unknown. So we'll just call him Bobo Dodo. You know, like, "Hello, Bobo!")

Kaiba watched as everyone left the scene. He then frowned and made his remark: "Humbug!"

He opened the door and went in. The sign on the front of the building read "Kaibacorp.". Ever since the death of his business partners, Kaiba had not bothered to change the sign.

From nearby, the gang had been watching the whole thing in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Alphonse finally broke the silence by speaking with a frown. "Wow. What a mean old jerk."

"You said it, Alphonse." Lilo agreed with a nod.

Edward then turned to the audience as he narrated. "He was a tight-fisted hang at the grindstone, Seto Kai..." The boy turned to the window to look inside, and he cut his narration short when he noticed that the window was dirty, making it difficult to do so. He then looked at the window and frowned. "Geez. This is a dirty city."

"Tell me about it." Shuzco agreed.

"Uh, hold on, guys." Alphonse said. He grabbed the hem of Shuzco's jacket, and began using his friend's jacket to wipe the window clean.

"Thanks for making my shirt a part of this! Thank you very much!" Shuzco snapped sarcastically as Alphonse continued wiping the window, getting the purple koala's jacket all dirty.

"No problem!" said Alphonse happily as he let go of Shuzco's jacket, making him fall into the snow.

"Thanks, Alphonse." said Edward with a smile. He then went back to his narration. "'He was a tight-fisted hang at the grindstone, Seto Kaiba. A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, covetous old sinner'."

"Well, he doesn't look so old." Lilo said as she and the rest of the group looked through the window.

Inside, Kaiba's workers, the Kids Next Door, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Carol Tea were working their fingers to the bone; thankfully not literally. At a desk, four clerks were hard at work.

The first clerk was a blue hedgehog who wore only white gloves and red shoes. This guy was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

The second clerk, who was about to put a piece of coal into a furnace, was a three-foot tall mouse humanoid with big black ears, a black nose, a red jacket with black short sleeves, white gloves, red cargo shorts, and big yellow and black shoes. His name was Mickey Mouse. (A/N: Inspiration of _Mickey's Christmas Carol_.)

The third clerk was a purple humanoid dragon with long purple pigtails and magenta eyes who wore a blue sleeveless shirt, blue earrings, blue gloves, blue shorts and blue boots.

The final clerk, who seems to be working very hard, much to Kaiba's delight, was a long spiky black-haired boy wearing a red shirt with a light blue bandana around his neck. He was none other than Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother.

As Kaiba walked to his office, he noticed a shivering humanoid red-clad male duck nearby waiting nervously. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" Kaiba called with a frown.

The man's shout startled Sonic, Mickey and Mokuba out of their wits as they all jumped; Sonic and Mokuba jumping in their chairs. "Uh, ye-ye-ye-yes, Mr. Kaiba?" asked the blue hedgehog as he looked up at his huge boss.

"Who is this?" Kaiba demanded as he pointed at the teenager.

Sonic looked and said, "Oh, it's some guy named Gladstone Gander. He's here to talk about his mortgage."

(A/N: Gladstone is the Donald's cousin if you don't know.)

"Please, sir!" begged Gladstone as Kaiba walked by him to put his coat and stuff away. "I know you're upset and all and I didn't mean to fall behind in my payments! It's Christmas after all! Please don't shout at me, sir! That and maybe Daisy. Her lungs weren't good lately. The doctor has his share, doesn't he? I mean you can yell and scream and you're right, but it won't do you any good!"

Kaiba groaned angrily as he went back, picked Gladstone up by the collar of his coat, and carried him to the door. As his workers watched, the male duck continued on speaking. "Because I'm...something from a rock and that's the truth!"

As soon as he reached the door, the man opened it and threw Gladstone outside. As Kaiba closed the door, Gladstone called to him happily from outside. "Thank you very much for not yelling at me!"

"For your information, bub, Daisy belongs with someone else, not an overgrown monkey like you!" Kaiba yelled before he closed the door.

"Aw, man, NOW he yelled at me!" Gladstone whined.

After closing the door, Kaiba turned around. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Lilac, Carol, Mokuba and Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 went back quickly to what they were doing.

"My grandpa will be so sad if I don't get a raise." Tails said quietly.

"You mean Foxxiwig, right? " Knuckles whispered.

"Yeah. He has very bad hearing." Tails explained sadly while whispering. "I need money to get his hearing completely fixed."

"I don't blame you, man." Carol remarked.

As the purple trenchcoated man went back to his office, he glared at Mickey who looked at Kaiba nervously while holding the piece of coal behind his back.

"Oh, uh, uh... g-g-g-good morning, Mr. Kaiba." Mickey said nervously.

"Mickey Mouse! What're you doing with that piece of coal?" Kaiba demanded angrily.

"I was, uh..." Mickey stuttered, "j-j-just trying to... thaw out the ink."

To prove his point, the mouse gestured to a frozen bottle of ink on top of the fireplace. He was right; the ink was literally frozen.

"Hmph!" Kaiba scoffed as he walked up to Mickey. "You used a piece last week!"

On 'week', he slapped the coal out of Mickey's hand, and the coal landed in the coal bucket.

"Now get back to work, Mouse, or you're fired!" Kaiba snapped. Mickey, whose eyes widened in fear, quickly ran back to his desk and starts working the same way his co-workers are. Then he glanced at Sonic and said, "Get the eviction notices ready for tomorrow, Mr. Sonic. We need to deal with them now."

"But..." Sonic protested as he stood up from his desk and walked forward. "Tomorrow's Christmas, sir."

Kaiba just stared at him for a good long minute. "Fine. You can gift-wrap them." he said cruelly as he picked up the notices.

Sonic frowned sadly with a groan. "Aw, man." It was another typical day for him at the office of Kaibacorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's chapter 1 of my Christmas Carol fanmake. Sorry how things turned out.
> 
> Kaiba: Inspired by " _A Christmas Carol, Yu-Gi-Oh Style!_ ", huh Toonwriter?
> 
> Me: Well, you are the one playing Ebenezer Scrooge. Well, guys. Review away till the next chapter! But no flames of any kind are allowed! Especially from you, Solomn regret! Although I trust you enough to take you off of user blocking, that doesn't mean you can flame me! If you do so, you'll be back on my user-blocking list.
> 
> Edward: That's right. Only polite comments and constructive criticism are allowed.
> 
> Me: Well, till next chapter, see you guys next time!


	2. Another Day at Kaibacorp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another day at the office while Kaiba lashed at people in his own way. Can he actually do the unthinkable and give his employees the Christmas off?

A while later, Kaiba handed Sonic a huge stack of notices and the hedgehog, mouse and boy took them with a groan. They cringed because the stack was really tall and could collapse at any given time.

"Let us help ya with that, Sonic." said Numbuh 1 as he, Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5, Tails, Knuckles and Carol walked up to them to help them out.

"Thanks, guys." Mokuba praised, smiling as his friends took the stack. However, they were having a little trouble.

"Man, there's a lot of papers today." Numbuh 4 said, trying to keep the stack from falling.

"We'll get them." Numbuh 2 said, trying to keep the stack up as well.

As Sonic looked on, the kids, Tails, Knuckles and Carol tried to put the notices away, but the height of the stack did not help at all. "LOOK OUT!" The guys shouted as they fell to the ground with the stack of notices.

"Oooh." said Sonic as he, Mickey and Mokuba cringed.

"That's gotta hurt." Mickey added.

Meanwhile, as he worked, Kaiba chuckled. "Christmas is a busy time for us, Mr. Mouse. People are so busy making feasts, giving parties, and spending their cash on useless junk, they didn't bother to pay their mortgages! December is the foreclosure season in my opinion, harvest time for the moneylenders."

After Tails, Knuckles, Carol and the Kids Next Door recovered, they stood next to Sonic, Mickey and Mokuba.

"Hey, Sonic. Go on and tell him." urged Numbuh 2.

"Yeah, tell him, Mr. Sonic." insisted Numbuh 5.

"Come on, do it, man!" insisted Numbuh 4.

After getting some more insists, Sonic nodded and then turned to speak to Kaiba, clearing his throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, sir? It's getting very chilly in here."

"Yeah, the Kids Next Door, Tails, Knuckles and Carol were wondering if they could have an extra shovelful of coal for the fire." Mickey added.

"Yeah! We can't do our work in this cold!" groaned Numbuh 3 as she shivered.

"And our pens are turned into ink-cicles." added Numbuh 1.

"And our assets are half-frozen." Numbuh 5 shivered.

"Uh- you do realize that you almost said a swear, right?" Numbuh 2 asked his secret crush.

Their boss frowned as he spoke. "Oh, it always has to be about you, eh? How would you like to be suddenly..." He then looked up quickly and yelled so loud that the guys' hairs blew back like they were in the wind. " **...UNEMPLOYED?** " As he yelled, Tails, Knuckles and Carol screamed in fright.

"Heat wave!" said the Kids Next Door quickly, getting into a quick change of costumes to Hawaiian outfits. Soon enough, they danced around singing, "This is my island in the sun," as they, Tails, Knuckles and Carol went back to work.

Mickey looked around nervously and chuckled. "Well, you've convinced them again, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba chuckled to himself at this. Lilac frowned in disgust before she stepped forward while glaring at him.

"Mr. Kaiba!" She shouted, "Just because you're a rich man and the boss of this place doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us! For eight years, I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you... and now... well, being a Christian woman, I can't say it!"

"Are you insulting me, Sash Lilac?" Kaiba asked in a threatening tone.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Lilac snapped. "I'm not telling, unless you want me fired."

"Then you better keep those words to yourself, or I will take your job away from you permanently! Do I make myself clear?"

Lilac just glared back before replying with a lack of enthusiasm, "Crystal."

Then she headed back to her desk and resumed her work with a scoff.

"You sure have a way with words, Mr. Kaiba." Sonic remarked nervously. All Kaiba did in response was shoot an intent glare at his little brother, the blue hedgehog, and the mouse. With that, Sonic quickly went back to work without another word.

"Bad idea, Lilac." Carol whispered to her dragon friend without looking up from the paper she was writing on, "One more word like that, and you're gonna be fired."

"I don't care, he's still a jerk." Lilac remarked quietly and angrily, "We're only doing this work to get paid so that we could get food for our treehouse."

"Well, don't make Kaiba angry, Lilac." Carol said in concern, "Or you'll get a pink slip."

"I'd sure like to give _him_ a slip." Lilac grumbled. "On the ice, that is."

Outside, the Twilight Town gang looked on through the window.

"Geez, he's a lot worse than Myrtle." Lilo stated.

"Or Teacher Izumi." Alphonse added.

"Or worse than Myrtle or Izumi rolled up into one." said Shuzco.

"Poor Lilac." Milla remarked in concern, "Being pushed around by that mean old Kaiba."

Edward, AKA Charles Dickens, nodded. He then went back to narrating as he looked at 'the audience'. "'At that moment, who should arrive at...'"

"Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!"

The four turned to see six boys, six girls, three anthro animals, a yellow alien koala and a purple girly creature. The first girl was a beautiful twelve-year-old girl. She had short brown hair, and brown eyes like Li's. She was wearing a red hat, a red long-sleeved shirt with white wrist collars, a dark gray-and-light gray striped necktie, dark gray pants, and blue boots. With her is a yellow teddy bear-like creature with white wings and a tail.

The second girl was twelve-years-old as well, and she had long black hair extending to her shoulders wrapped in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a pink long-sleeved dress, and purple boots.

The third girl was also twelve-years-old, and she has long black hair curled in a hairdo similar to Sailor Moon's. She wore a white long-sleeved dress, a pink pantyhose and black shoes.

The fourth girl was seventeen-years-old, and she had short brown hair. She wore a red skirt, a pink leather jacket, with a yellow shirt underneath.

The fifth girl was sixteen-years-old, and she has long red hair and wore a pink-and-yellow t-shirt with white lines on it, blue jean shorts and sneakers.

The sixth girl was fifteen-years-old, and she had auburn hair that extended to her shoulders, blue eyes, and she was wearing a white casual t-shirt, a white and blue-plaid mini skirt, long blue socks, and black shoes.

The first boy was a well-built fifteen-year-old human boy, and he had his same blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body.

The second boy was a well-built sixteen-year-old-boy, who is a bit more muscular than the first boy, and he had long silver hair, green eyes, and he wore a black zipped-up tank top underneath a white vest, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

The last four boys are none other than Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin.  
The first anthro animal was a duck about the same height as Mickey, and he had blue eyes, a yellow bill, orange legs and feet, and white feathers. He wore a midnight blue shirt with a zipper going down the middle, yellow wristbands, a small blue cape of some sort, and a blue hat with a few zippers on it.

The second anthro animal was a six-foot-tall dog humanoid, and he had black fur, a tan muzzle, two buck teeth, and he wore a funny yellow hat, red goggles, a green turtle neck, a black vest, white gloves, yellow cargo pants, a black belt, and yellow shoes.

The final anthro animal was a muscular ten-foot tall gray-skinned anthro whale. He had beady blue eyes, two tusks on the side of his head, and he wore a black overcoat with a black tank top (with red sleeve rims) underneath, black pants, black wrist cuffs, and a black belt with a gray V-shaped belt buckle.

The koala-like creature LITERALLY looked like a koala, except with small ears, and big black eyes. He had yellow fur.

The purple creature has purple skin, and she has pink beautiful hair and wore a red and white striped pointy hat and white gloves.

"Well, whaddya know! It's Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sakura Avalon, Keroberos, Madison Taylor (A/N: Not related to Tristan, folks!), Meilin Rae, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Gantu, Reuben and Vivian!" Shuzco exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey, guys! What're you doing here?" asked Cream happily.

"Well, we had a bit of a discussion, and we decided to spend Christmas with you guys." Vivian said with a giggle.

"Yeah. This is gonna be really fun." Donald exclaimed with a smile.

"And sorry 'bout the long wait; we were waiting in line for snacks for what seemed like forever." Gantu added. He then set the pile of snacks down. "Want some?"

"Thanks, guys." Lilo said as she took a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup package.

"So... what're we doing for Christmas?" Joey asked, looking at the gang.

"Well, first off, you guys better call me Charles Dickens." answered Edward.

"'Charles Dickens'?" Sora, Riku and Kairi asked, puzzled.

Gantu groaned at this while rolling his eyes. "You can't be serious." he complained.

The blond boy leaned towards the others with a whisper. "Just for this story." It wasn't long until he spoke aloud. "And right now, I'm narrating. But you can stay and watch if you'd like. Then we can have a good Christmas with each other later."

"Ih. You guys can be narrators, too, in fact." Scorpio said.

"Oh, Scorpio." Vivian sighed before she kissed Scorpio on the cheek, making him blush while the others laughed merrily.

Winry then tapped Alphonse on the shoulder, and the blond-haired boy looked at her. "Hey, Alphonse. Why's Gantu here?"

Before Alphonse could say a word, Lilo kind of butted in. "Well, Winry, Gantu and Reuben became good guys when they betrayed Hamsterviel and helped us fight the army of Leroy clones."

"That's right, and now I love those guys!" Shuzco said happily.

"Hey, Shuzco! Have a sandwich!" Reuben said as he held out a peanut butter-and-anchovies sandwich to Shuzco.

"Thanks, Reuben!" Shuzco said as he took the sandwich, then gobbled it up whole.

"Anyway, back to the story." Edward said, and he cleared his throat. As the others watched, Edward went back to his narration while facing 'the audience'. "'At that moment, who should arrive at the door but Kaiba's best friend, Donald Duck'."

Upon hearing his name, Donald's eyes widened in shock as he exclaimed, "Hey! That's my cue!"

"Well, what're you waiting for, Donald? Go on!" Sora said. With that, Donald ran to the door, making Goofy, Gantu, Shuzco and Alphonse fall in the snow.

Gantu, who was now super peeved, stomped in the Donald's direction. "THAT STUPID DUCK DID THAT ON PURPOSE! I OUGHTA SQUASH HIM LIKE A BUG!"

However, before the anthro whale could make another step, the experiments held Gantu by the pants, making him stomp in place while Donald knocked on the door, unaware of what was going on, cause he's focused his acting role.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba?" called the blue-clad duck from outside.

As Alphonse helped Shuzco out of the snow, the purple experiment glared at the narrator. "Well, Mr. Dickens, you are really good at this." he said sarcastically as the others, besides Gantu, laughed.  
Back with Donald, he opened the door and came in. He smiled when he saw Kaiba sitting at his desk, working. "Merry Christmas!" he cheered.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, Donald!" Mickey said with a smile as he stopped working.

Lilac smiled as she saw Donald while she also stopped working. "Well, Merry Christmas, Donald!" She said happily.

The brown-haired man looked up and frowned. "'Merry Christmas'? Bah, humbug!"

"Quick; it'll be warmer inside!" exclaimed Duke as he ran into the building. The others paused, and then went in themselves. Lucky for the gang, they got inside just as Donald closed the door.

"Aw, come on, Mr. Kaiba. Christmas a humbug? You don't mean that!" said the duck in surprise. Despite what he said, Donald knew that his friend was like this every Christmas season.

As Edward, Alphonse and the others walked through the building, Kairi shivered. "Brrr. Actually, it's colder in here."

"Yeah." agreed the others while shivering.

"Here." said Wizard as he brings out his staff. He then looked the furnace, and yelled "Fire!" Then he shot a fireball at it, and when it hits the inside, it became ablaze a little, and it became warmer by a little, which made the gang smile.

"Thanks, Wizard." Serenity said happily.

"No problem, Serenity." Wizard said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, ha!" snapped Kaiba angrily at Donald, unaware of other newcomers in the room. "What's so merry about it? You're poor enough. Plus, you used to dislike the holiday!"

"Yeah, I used to dislike it, but I like it now. Plus, you're rich enough." Donald stated.

"He's got a point. The grump is speechless." said Lilo in amusement as she looked at a speechless look on the brown-haired man's face.

However, it didn't last long as he looked annoyed as he spoke. "Well, if I could work my will, every overgrown monkey who goes about with "Merry Christmas" on his lips should be boiled in his own pudding..." Sonic, Lilac, Mickey and Mokuba looked up and yelped as they heard what the former three's boss and the latter's older brother was saying. "... cooked with his own turkey, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart."

"So much for being speechless." said Téa with a frown.

"Oh come on, Kaiba!" protested Donald.

"Shut up! You just keep Christmas in your own way and I will do it in mine, okay?" snapped Kaiba.

The duck glared angrily at Kaiba at this. But he then spoke again. "I don't care. Christmas is a loving, honest, and charitable time. And though it's never put a scrap of gold, silver, or a hundred dollar bill in your pocket, I know that Christmas has done me good and will do me good and I say God bless it!"

Sonic and the other workers stopped working for a minute to hear Donald's speech. When he was done, they all cheered for him. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Goofy, who were watching Donald's speech, applauded for him too. Luckily, they weren't seen or heard by anyone except Mickey and Donald.

"Well said, Donald!" Mickey said as he and Mokuba applauded at him.

"You tell him, buddy!" Mokuba exclaimed as he applauded.

"That's exactly my point!" Lilac remarked with a grin.

Kaiba got annoyed by this, however, as he yelled out. "Let's see if any of you will celebrate Christmas in the unemployment line!"

The workers yelped at hearing this. And with that, they all went back to work. Well, except for Mokuba who did not yelp or go back to work.

"What were you doing, Mokuba?" Kaiba demanded as he glared threateningly at Mokuba, who glared back.

"Just getting into the Christmas spirit, brother." Mokuba said, saying 'brother' last with all his anger. Then he scoffed as he went back to work.

Unknown to Kaiba, Alphonse and the others were putting some coal in the furnace nearby as Shuzco blew to keep the room and himself warm. As they did this, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Yugi, Téa, Sakura, Kero and Li watched as Edward narrated.

"'Now, in these times, it was customary on Christmas Eve for well-meaning people to call upon business, collecting donations for the poor and homeless'." explained the boy.

Just then, the door to the workplace opened up once more and two figures came in. The first figure was a tall woman with blond male-like hair. The second figure was a long green-haired woman.

"Hello. You must be Kaiba, right?" asked the blond-haired woman calmly.

Kaiba looked up and groaned. "Oh great. Two women." He growled, "What do you want?"

"My name is Amara and this is my friend, Michelle." Amara greeted, introducing herself and Michelle as they walked further into the room.

"Yes. We are from the Charity Foundation going around business and stuff. We came to speak to you about a donation." explained Michelle.

"Hey, guys." Donald said with a smile. He then nodded to his friend. "This big guy is my friend, Kaiba. He's a really nice guy to charities!"

"Donald!" yelled Kaiba annoyed. One of the things that he really disapproved of was when his friend would try to put him through stuff like this.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, at this great time of the year, the Christmas season, many of us feel that we should take care of the poor and homeless." Amara explained as she and Michelle walked up to the desk.

"Okay, maybe. But what happened to the prisons and poorhouses? Aren't they still around?" asked Kaiba.

"There are plenty of those still standing." Michelle answered.

"Oh, good. I was getting worried for a second." said the business owner, sarcasm in his voice.

Amara took out a notebook and pencil as she continued. "We're hoping to raise a fund for the poor and homeless. What should I put you down for?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, you want to be anonymous. That's okay, too. We'll just..."

Before the blond-haired woman could finish her sentence, Kaiba snapped at her angrily, making both her and Michelle jump a bit. "I wish to be left alone, got it? I don't like to make myself merry at Christmas!"

"Well, he's right about that." said Donald with a frown.

"And I can't afford to make idle people merry!"

"He's wrong about that." Kaiba's friend added, frowning deeply.

The purple-clad man growled as he glared at Donald. "Damn it, Donald, don't you have anything to do besides getting on my nerves?"

"Well, to tell ya the truth, Kaiba, I do unfortunately. So I guess I'll just make my donation and leave you to give yours." said the duck as he glared at Kaiba. He then took out a fifty-dollar bill and handed it to Amara. "Here, toots. This is the best I can give ya."

"Oh, thank you so much." said Michelle, smiling.

Soon, Donald headed back to the door with a Christmas wreath in hands. Before he left, he turned back to look at Kaiba as he spoke. "Oh! Almost forgot! I've come to give you a wreath and invite you to Christmas dinner with Daisy and me tomorrow!"

"Oh, crud. Why did you even have to go and get married?" groaned Kaiba in annoyance.

Donald chuckled and sighed happily. "Because I fell in love, that's why. Besides, Daisy's really beautiful."

"Hmph! That is the only thing in the world more ridiculous than a Merry Christmas!"

Vivian shot an unhappy glare at Kaiba as he said that. She then leaned towards Edward, and whispered to him. "I guess that there are some people who will disagree with you on that one."

"But..." Kaiba said, smiling seemingly in interest as he looked at Donald, asking, "I guess you're going to have plump goose with chestnut dressing?"

"Yep." Donald replied.

"And will you have plum pudding and lemon sauce?" Kaiba asked, getting 'excited'.

"Yeah! Boy, oh, boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"And candied fruits with spiced sugar cakes?" Kaiba asked as he walked to Donald, who stepped backwards to the door.

"Yeah! Will you come?" Donald asked eagerly.

"Are you crazy, duck?" Kaiba asked angrily as he opened the door. The workers stopped working and looked at Kaiba, who snapped, "You know I don't eat that stuff. Take your wreath back!" On 'back', he puts the wreath around Donald's body, seemingly tying him up. Then he fully opened the door as he yelled. " **Now out, out, OUT!** " Then he kicked Donald out, sending him flying while quacking. Then Kaiba slammed the door while the workers yelped. "Bah! Humbug!" He snapped as he walked back to his desk.

Just then, a snowball hits Kaiba in the back of his head, making him scream, causing Amara, Michelle, Mokuba, Lilac and the Kids Next Door to laugh at him. Sonic and Mickey turned and saw that it was Donald who threw that snowball. He seemed to be slapping his hands, satisfied of what he did.

"That sly fox." Sonic said in amusement, shaking his head while smiling.

"Would you overgrown monkeys laugh EVEN IF YOU'RE IN THE UNEMPLOYMENT LINE?" Kaiba yelled angrily at his workers, making them, minus Mokuba (who did nothing), yelp and getting back to work. But then he got hit in the face by another snowball, making him fall off his chair, causing Mokuba, Amara and Michelle to laugh their heads off while Lilac smirked.

"Well, no use, now. I'm gonna keep my Christmas humor to the last." said Donald as he put the wreath on the front door. "A Merry Christmas to you and a Happy New Year."

"Merry Christmas, Donald!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Yeah. That Donald, always so full of kindness." Mickey said out loud with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you, Mickey." Donald said, smiling back. He then opened the door and walked through it and closed it.

"Humbug!" snapped Kaiba as soon as Donald closed the door behind himself. He grumped as he went back to work, wiping the snow off his face with a towel. After a few seconds, he realized that Amara and Michelle were still near his desk. He looked up angrily with a snap. "You're still here?"

"Well, we were hoping we can get back to the donation." said Michelle, a hopeful look on her and Amara's faces.

Kaiba scowled. Why won't they just go away and leave me alone? he thought in frustration. All of a sudden, the man got an evil idea as he smirked. "Well now, I think I know how to deal with the poor."

With that, he got up from his desk and walked away from it with Amara and Michelle happily following. Their smiles faded when Kaiba said, "My taxes can pay for the prisons and poorhouses. I suggest those idiotic homeless imbeciles go there!"

"What?" gasped Amara and Michelle in shock and horror. Just then, Michelle walked up as she spoke. "But we can't ask them to do that! They would rather die!"

"If they'd rather die, then they'd better do it and decrease the surplus population!" yelled Kaiba angrily.

Amara's shocked look then turned into an angry one as she glared at Kaiba. "If you want the surplus population decreased, then maybe the first one to die would be you!" She yelled angrily.

Ignoring that remark, Kaiba then opened the front door and pointed to it. "I'd like to reintroduce you to the door. Use it...now!"

"Well, okay." said Michelle nervously as she and her friend headed to the door. "Let's go, Amara. I think we kept that old warthog busy long enough!" As she said 'old warthog busy long enough', she yelled it angrily as she glared at Kaiba.

The two then made their exit quickly. As soon as Amara and Michele were gone, Kaiba, angered from that 'old warthog' remark, slammed the door after them and scowled. ' _How dare she call me an old warthog!_ ' Kaiba thought angrily. The Kids Next Door, Mickey, Sonic, and Lilac, who were watching, went back to work quickly as he turned around. Mokuba did not get back to work at all. Instead, he glared at his older brother with all his anger. The brown-haired man spotted the wreath that Donald had left hanging on the door, grabbed it, and tried to rip it apart. Just then, a mature singing voice outside interrupted him.

Voice: **_Good King Wenceslas looked out on the Feast of Stephen_**

Annoyed, Kaiba opened the door again, and he looked to see who was singing.

**_Though the snow lay round about deep and crisp and even_ **

Hearing the voice below him, he looked down and saw a well-built teenage boy about fourteen-and-a-half-years-old standing on the steps below singing. He had spiky raven hair, and amber colored eyes, and he wore a blue hoody with a white collar over a white t-shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans from Arizona™, black-and-red tennis shoes, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Plus, he wore a red cap with a black stripe and a blue arch and dot on it. His name was Ash Ketchum. With him is a familiar yellow pokémon.

(A/N: Ash is wearing his Sinnoh outfit, folks.)

**_Brightly shown the moon that night_ **

**_Though the..._ **

Ash looked up and stopped singing when he saw an intent look on Kaiba's face. The boy gasped and laughed nervously.

"What do you want?" sneered Kaiba angrily.

"Uh...a penny for the song, sir?" Ash asked nervously.

Angrily, Kaiba slammed the door in Ash's face. The young boy sighed sadly with tear-filled eyes and turned to walked away. But before he could get too far, Ash heard the door opening behind him again. Smiling, thinking Kaiba was going to give him some money, he spun around with a smile, only to get smacked in the face by a projectile wreath.

"Here! You can have this, you twerp! Now begone!" snapped Kaiba angrily. Then he slammed the door once more, much to Ash's sadness and anger.

Back inside, the workers, who were watching again, went back to work as he turned back around. They kept on doing what they were supposed to do as Kaiba went back to his desk, grumbling angrily. Mokuba and Lilac glared, very angry with him cause of the way he acted. Once it was safe, Sonic, Mickey and their co-workers looked up, both in disbelief and pity at their boss. Edward and the gang looked shocked at what happened as well while Cream was the most appalled.

"Oh, that big meanie!" The cream-colored rabbit exclaimed unhappily.

"If he did that to me, I'd walk right up to him, and kick him in the shin as hard as I can." Shadow added.

"Even I'm not that heartless." Gantu commented. "Well, actually, I used to, but not anymore."

(A/N: Reference to Darth Ben Valor's Christmas Carol.)

Alphonse and Winry weren't too happy with what happened either. Then, the blond-haired boy spoke. "Okay. I take back what I said about him earlier; he's more of a big, fat, mean, old, stupidhead!"

"Yeah. That big dummy!" Lilo agreed.

Later that night, Kaiba was still at work counting up the money on his desk.

"17...24...42...58…252...21...78..." Kaiba said as he continued counting.

"Ahem." Kaiba looked up to see Sonic, Lilac, Mickey, Mokuba, the Kids Next Door, Tails, Knuckles and Carol looking at him. Then, Sonic spoke up. "Pardon me for the interruption, sir, but it is close to closing time."

His boss looked at the clock and Sonic was right; it was that time.

"Fine. I will see you all at eight o' clock sharp tomorrow morning." grumbled Kaiba. With that, he went back to his counting.

Sonic sighed. He had to convince his boss to give him and the others tomorrow off. "Uh, Mr. Kaiba, tomorrow's Christmas."

"Fine. Eight then."

The others looked at Sonic looking hopeless. The blue hedgehog, however, wasn't giving up that easily. With a deep breath, he looked at Kaiba. "Excuse me, sir. I don't think half an hour off seems great even on Christmas Day.

"Yeah! It doesn't work!" Numbuh 5 agreed.

Kaiba looked up and frowned. "Okay, Mr. Sonic. What do you think the time off you need is right?"  
"Well, to tell you the truth...the whole day?" suggested Sonic in hopes that his boss would say yes.

"Yeah! That's right! The whole day!" agreed the employees happily.

"The entire day?" asked Kaiba in concern.

"Uh, it was his idea." said Numbuh 4 nervously as he pointed at Sonic.

"Mr. Kaiba, the other businesses will be closed tomorrow, so why bother opening the office tomorrow anyway? It will be a waste of money if there's no one to do business with." explained Mickey. "Plus, it will waste coal for the fire."

"He's got a point." agreed Numbuh 1.

"That's right." added Numbuh 2 with a nod.

Kaiba looked at them with a frown. "To me, it is nothing more than a stupid excuse for picking a man's pocket every December 25th!" Upon hearing that, Sonic and his co-workers looked down at the ground in sadness, thinking their boss wouldn't give them the day off after all. That is, until Kaiba spoke up again. "But it looks like I'm the only sane living thing who knows that anyway. Fine. Take the day off for all I care!"

Upon hearing that, Sonic and his co-workers cheered happily like the greatest thing had ever happened to them. They cheered positive remarks for Kaiba as he got up from his desk and got himself ready to leave.

"Will you shut up with that?" yelled Kaiba angrily at the employees, freaking them out and forcing them to leave.

Mickey, the only one there with Sonic and Mokuba, nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much, Mr. Kaiba. You're so kind!"

"Never mind the mushy stuff. Just go!" grumbled the former Duel Monsters champ.

Outside, just as Kaiba was leaving, he glanced at his workers still inside.

"Remember, after Christmas tomorrow, be here all the earlier the next morning!" he exclaimed.

"Okay!" said the employees happily.

"We will, sir! And a Bah Humbug..." Mickey started with a smile.

"Mickey!" Mokuba and Lilac scolded in unison, nudging Mickey, who realized what he's saying.

"I mean, a Merry Christmas to you, sir!" Mickey said happily.

"Let's be off, Mokuba." Kaiba said as he glanced at his little brother.

"Yes, big brother!" Mokuba called, "I'll catch up!"

Then, Kaiba closed the door and walked away. As the purple-clad man did so, Edward and company, including Donald, were nearby, watching.

"'With their employer gone at last, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sash Lilac, Mickey Mouse, Mokuba Kaiba and their fellow employees immediately began that most pleasant of activities...the celebration of Christmas'." Sora narrated while looking at 'the audience'. (A/N: Yes, folks, Edward ain't the only one narrating. So will Sora, Lilo, Yugi, Sakura, Kero and Li.)

Inside, Numbuh 5 looked out the window and turned to the others with a smirk. "That old warthog's gone!" the African-American girl cheered happily. The others cheered happily as well.

With a smile, Sonic spoke up. "Everyone, let's close up for Christmas."

"You got it, Sonic!" Mickey said happily as he puts his hat and red robe on.

As the hedgehog and his co-workers began to close up, Sonic began to sing. As he did, he and the others cleaned up to close up for Christmas.

Sonic: **_There's magic in the air this evening_**

**_Magic in the air_ **

**_The world is at her best, you know_ **

**_When people love and care_ **

**_The promise of excitement_ **

**_Is one the night will keep_ **

**_After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_ **

His other workers cleaned up, moving furniture, trying to close the shade and keep failing to do so, etc. while Mickey began to sing.

Mickey: **_The world has got a smile today_**

**_The world has got a glow_ **

**_There's no such thing as strangers when a stranger says hello_ **

**_And everyone is family_ **

**_We're having so much fun_ **

**_After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_ **

The others continued on their chores, finally getting some work done, including closing the shade.

"That's it!" cheered Numbuh 4.

"We're done!" announced Numbuh 3 with a smile.

"Very good, everyone." said Sonic with a smile.

Outside, Mokuba locked up the workplace for Christmas. As he and his fellow employees walked away and everyone was having fun, he began to sing.

Mokuba: **_'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous_**

**_With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive_ **

Lilac: **_It's a season when the saints can employ us_**

**_To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive_ **

Just then, she heard some cheering from nearby.

"Hey, look at that!" Numbuh 2 said pointing.

"Cool! It's the Appleday Christmas skating party!" exclaimed Sonic, smiling as he saw the Golly Gale and his friends having fun, skating. The employees went on over to watch.

"No wonder Golly's like me!" Mickey said, doing his trademark laugh.

"Hey, look! It's Sonic, Lilac, Mickey and Mokuba!" said Golly, smiling as he saw Sonic and the others coming.

"Hey, guys!" said Dolly, waving.

Crocco wasn't watching where he was going and he crashed into Tux, knocking him down.

"You stupid little pipsqueak!" snapped Tux as he shoved Crocco back.

"Sorry." Crocco said dumbly.

Sonic noticed that most of the partygoers were going to an arch nearby. They were watching a few people doing some crazy stunts or whatever they were doing.

"That looks like fun." said Sonic with a smile. He decided to try it.

Later, the gang watched as Sonic, Lilac, Mickey and Mokuba skated right by, laughing and acting like idiots, nearly crashing a few times. Soon they were done and stopped by the others, who were applauding for them.

"Thank you very much! Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you very..." Before Mickey could continue praising, he was interrupted as Jimmy Roberts accidentally rammed right into him, Sonic, Lilac and Mokuba.

Four partygoers, all hanging onto each other like some of tower, skated by laughing. This caught Edward's attention, who looked amazed by it.

"Whoa!" said Edward happily. He then looked at the others, most of them being excited, except for Alphonse.

"Brother, I can't do it! I don't know how to skate!" protested Alphonse.

"Come on, Al! Don't be a worrywart!" laughed Alice as she grabbed Alphonse and followed Edward and the others (Shuzco is a great ice skater) to the skating rink.

The others watched in amusement as Edward and his friends rushed by quickly. Gantu was on the bottom, skating with Edward on his shoulders, and Alphonse was on Edward's shoulders, hanging on for dear life, and the others were riding on each other on Gantu.

"WHOO-HOO!" Lilo cheered as Gantu skated. She and the others laughed like idiots as they rushed by.

"WATCH OUT, GANTU!" Alphonse screamed fearfully.

" **WHOOOAAA!** " Gantu exclaimed, and soon, the guys' ride ended when Gantu crashed, and Alphonse fell into a barrel nearby.

"Whew! That was great!" Téa exclaimed.

"What a ride!" Joey exclaimed.

"That was wonderful!" said Winry happily as she ran over and hugged Edward.

Edward chuckled at this. He then looked at Alphonse, who had just climbed out of the barrel. The red-clad boy glared at his friends in annoyance.

"Fun, huh?" joked Edward, doing his trademark toothy grin.

"Brother, why do you always make the worst of me?" Alphonse asked rhetorically.

Soon, it was time for Sonic and his co-workers to leave. As they walked away, they waved goodbye to the party.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Sonic exclaimed, waving.

"Merry Christmas!" said Golly and his friends as they waved goodbye to them.

As Sonic and his friends walked on, the hedgehog, mouse and boy continued their singing.

Sonic: **_There's something in the wind today_**

**_That's good for everyone_ **

"That's true." said Numbuh 1 with a smile.

Mickey: **_Yes, faith is in our hearts today_**

**_We're shining like the sun_ **

Mokuba: **_And everyone can feel it_**

**_The feeling's running deep_ **

"Merry Christmas, guys." said Numbuh 1 as he left the scene with Lizzie (who walked up to him) for Christmas.

Lilac: **_After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_**

"Merry Christmas!" said Tails, Knuckles, Carol and Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 as they left Sonic to go on home, following Numbuh 1 and Lizzie.

Sonic smiled as he, Lilac, Mickey and Mokuba looked up at the night sky. They concluded their song together.

Sonic, Lilac, Mickey and Mokuba: **_After all, there's only one more sleep  
Till Christmas Day_**

A shooting star rushed through the night sky as it spoke. "Merry Christmas!"

Baffled, the hedgehog checked his ears. He looked kind of puzzled, but he then shrugged, turned, and headed on home himself. He, Mickey and Mokuba passed a shivering Ash Ketchum, who was trying to keep himself and Pikachu warm with the wreath that Kaiba tossed at them earlier.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba's voice called.

"Coming, Seto!" Mokuba called. Then he said to Mickey and Sonic, "Merry Christmas, guys!"

"Bye, Mokuba!" Sonic called as Mokuba ran off after Kaiba.

"Merry Christmas!" Mickey called.

"I better be going, too. Bye, guys! Merry Christmas!" Lilac said as she headed off.

"Merry Christmas, Lilac!" Sonic said.

A little later, as Edward and his helpers were walking after Kaiba, Stitch suddenly sniffed at the air. He then raised an eyebrow, and he became excited and began jumping around in excitement.

"What is it, Stitch?" asked Lilo.

Stitch pointed along an alleyway as he spoke in excited gibberish. He then ran down it.

"Stitch!" shouted Sora as he gave chase with the others following.

Meanwhile, Tails, Knuckles, Lilac and Carol were still walking home along with Princess Elise (A/N: From _Sonic the Hedgehog 2006_ for Xbox 360 and PS3), Nightshade Darkorn (A/N: Shadow-like OC based on Sally Acorn), Blaze the Cat (A/N: From Sonic Rush), Silver the Hedgehog (A/N: Also from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 for Xbox 360 and PS3) and the Babylon Rogues. Then, the sound of a voice jabbering broke the silence.

"What's that?" Tails asked, looking in every direction for the source of the jabbering.

When Blaze looked right behind herself, she saw a blue koala-like alien running towards them. "Uh- guys? Is that creature coming towards us?" she asked nervously.

The others spotted the alien, and looked really nervous. "Looks like it!" Jet said nervously.

All of a sudden, the alien dog pounced the gang. Once the teenagers were laying on the cold ground, they looked up to see the dog towering over them. With a happy bark, it licked Elise on the cheek, making her giggle.

"I get the feeling that he really likes you, Elise." commented Silver.

At that moment, another group of teenagers and kids came around the corner. "Stitch! Where are you?"

This call came from Lilo. Stitch looked in her direction, and rushed over to her, jabbering like crazy.

"Quiet, Stitch." Alice scolded.

"Yeah. What's wrong, fella?" Alphonse asked.

The blue koala gestured over to Tails, Knuckles, Lilac, Carol and the others. At that point, Edward and his friends spotted them there. The two groups smiled at one another, and they rushed towards each other, making exclamations of happiness.

"Milla!" Lilac and Carol cried happily as they hugged Milla.

"Lilac! Carol!" Milla said happily while hugging back.

"Aw, Cream! It's been ages since we saw each other!" Blaze exclaimed to Cream with a smile.

"Yeah, Blaze! I'm so happy to see you!" Cream exclaimed, hugging Blaze joyfully.

"Shadow!" Nightshade cried in delight while hugging Shadow.

"Nightshade!" Shadow exclaimed while hugging back.

Meanwhile, Donald was hugging Jet, Wave and Storm joyfully. "Oh, Jet, Wave and Storm! I miss you so much!"

"We really missed ya too, you cute ol' teddy bear." Wave said, flirting at Donald. Upon hearing that comment from June, Donald's face turned a bright red as he smiled goofily. (A/N: Donald blushed about it, cause you know how much he loves the ladies.)

After the little reunion, Knuckles looked at Edward and the others. "So what're you guys doing here?"

Upon hearing that question, Edward smiled. "Well, my pals and I are narrating the story of A Christmas Carol to these guys." The blond-haired boy answered, and on 'these guys', he pointed to 'the audience'.

Tails, Knuckles, Carol. Silver, Blaze, Elise, Nightshade, Jet, Wave and Storm looked at 'the audience' in confusion. Then, Elise looked at Edward. "Can I say hi to my mom?"

"Sure."

With a smile, the princess of Soleanna looked at 'the audience' and waved. "HI, MOM!"

Now, it was Blaze's turn for a question. "But why're ya doing it right now in the cold?"

"Well, the story's taking place as we speak. And we gotta find Kaiba quick." answered Yugi.

The others nodded, and the narrators began to walk off when...

"Mind if we come with you?" Tails asked.

Edward smiled, and spoke with an answer. "Sure, why not?"

"You know what they say: The more the merrier." Lilo said.

"Great! Especially since it'll make up for me and Rouge not coming together in the end of JusSonic's _Muptoon Christmas Carol_." Knuckles remarked before he spoke to the camera, "No offense to Mr. JusSonic, of course."

Then, the entire group walked off, with Stitch following. Soon enough, they were gonna be in for the adventure of their lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's chapter 2. How do ya like it?
> 
> Sakura: Well, I, for one, am glad that we're all in it.
> 
> Li: (smiling) You said it, Sakura.
> 
> Gantu: Okay, guys. Till next chapter, where we'll see "the Marleys", review away! But no flames are acceptable.
> 
> Me: Yeah. What Gantu said. But till next chapter...
> 
> All four: See you all next time!


	3. Yami Marik and Yami Bakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba's quiet night is interrupted by the ghosts of his former partner who came to warn him of a fate that awaits him unless the duelist can change his ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Enjoy chapter 3 of this story!
> 
> Edward: Here, the fun's really gonna begin!

A while later, Edward's group pulled in on a horse-drawn carriage by Cyril (A/N: from _Ichabod and Mr. Toad_ ) somewhere in a dark alley where some buildings resided. This part of Toon Town was so dark and spooky that no one would dream of living here. No one but those who lived there that is.

"'Kaiba lived in chambers which had once belonged to his business partners, Marik Ishtar and Bakura Ryou'." narrated Edward.

"Want some chips?" Gantu asked as he offered a chip to the boy.

"Gantu, not now. I'm working here."

"Whoa!" said Riku as he stopped the horses, stopping the carriage in the process.

"Suit yourself." said Gantu with a shrug as he chowed down on some more chips.

Winry then looked at her boyfriend. "What's next, Mr. Dickens?" she asked him.

The blond alchemist cleared his throat as he continued speaking to the "audience". "'Well, the building was a dismal heap of brick on a dark street. Now, once again, it is required that I ask you to remember that both Yami Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura Ryou are dead and decaying in their graves."

"Yuck!" Sora, Kairi and Téa said, sticking their tongue out. As the three did so, Kaiba and Mokuba arrived on the scene and approached their home.

"That is one thing you have to know or nothing that happens next will seem magical, or wondrous." Edward said in whispers now.

"Uh, why're you whispering?" asked Alphonse in a whisper.

"Dramatic emphasis."

"Oh, I see." said Joey, not sure what he meant.

As the narrators watched, Kaiba looked around and frowned. He then walked straight up to the door, getting out his keys. As he did, he noticed something odd was happening. For some unknown reason, the doorknocker made a bit of a transformation. The tall man looked puzzled and suddenly, his eyes widened as the doorknocker transformed into the head of a man with extremely spiky hair. This head seemed very familiar to Kaiba, and for a very good reason.

"Marik?" asked Kaiba in disbelief.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Mokuba in disbelief.

"KAAAAAAIIIIIIBAAAAAAA!" yelled the face in a ghostly manner, frightening Kaiba and Mokuba out of their wits.

The boys' shout of fear had frightened Cyril, and he backed up, causing Edward and the gang to scream and fall out of the carriage. Luckily, the experiments jumped out the side door just in time. As the horses ran off with the carriage, the friends all landed in the snow. Luckily, the others recovered.

"Ugh. Who doesn't want to do that again?" asked Kero with a groan.

The others let out a chorus of 'Not me', 'No way', etc. As the guys stood up, Winry turned and gasped when she saw Edward lying facefirst in the snow, not moving.

"Edward!" The blond girl cried as she rushed over to her love and tried desperately to wake him up. "Edward, Charles Dickens! Are you okay?"

Gantu checked the boy's pulse, but he couldn't get anything. The shark-like alien shook his head sadly. "Nothing. He's got no pulse."

Meanwhile, Kaiba got back up himself and looked at the doorknob a bit closer. Yami Marik's face had disappeared. The man waited. Sure enough, nothing happened again.

"Bah, humbug. Must have been my imagination." grumbled Kaiba in annoyance. He then unlocked the door, opened it, and went inside with Mokuba, closing the door behind themselves and locking it.

The others joined Gantu and Winry in an attempt to wake Edward/Charles Dickens up. Max even licked the boy's cheek, but Edward did not respond to it.

"Edward! Wake up!" yelled Joey. He then realized what he said, and spoke again. "I mean, Mr. Dickens. Charles. Are ya hurt?"

"You can't die, man!" Shuzco exclaimed sadly.

Gantu then groaned. "Aw, man. If he dies, I don't know what I'll do with myself."

Lilac lifted Edward's arm up, and let it drop to the ground. The purple dragon girl then sighed sadly. "I'm afraid he's gone."

"Ohhh, Edward..." Donald said sadly.

"This can't be happening..." Sora remarked in sadness.

Then Goofy started wailing hysterically. Donald turned to him and gave him a tissue as he spoke, "Aww, there, there, pal. Here, blow." Goofy then blew his nose on the tissue.

Suddenly, unnoticed by anyone, Edward woke up, and shook the snow off of him.

"Hey, Goofy. Why're ya crying?" The boy asked.

The heartbroken gang then looked at Edward, and smiled happily. "EDWARD!" They all exclaimed excitedly. However, a scowl appeared on Gantu's face. He then stomped over to Edward, and bashed him on the head really hard.

"OW! That hurt, you big dummy!" The alchemist exclaimed in pain, rubbing his sore head.

Gantu's angry look turned into a sad frown. "Don't you ever do that again, you dolt! You had us all worried!"

With a nod, Edward smiled. He then looked back at 'the audience' as he spoke. "'To say Kaiba wasn't startled would be untrue. Still, the moment has passed and the world was as it should be'."

"Well. Looks like the fall didn't break his concentration." Tristan said in amazement.

"Huh? You say something, Tristan?" asked Edward, turning to look at him.

"Uh- Never mind."

The others smiled in relief that Edward was okay.

Meanwhile, inside Kaiba's home, Kaiba took out a candle and lit it up. Since he didn't bother to pay for electricity, and never wanted to, this seemed to be the best source of light he could get. Mokuba brought out a flashlight and turns it on. Outside, Edward's group walked up to the building. The others turned and noticed that Gantu was digging through the snow like he was some sort of a dog.

"Gantu, what are you doing?" asked Riku in disbelief.

"Yeah. We gotta follow that meanie in here." agreed Cream.

Gantu then looked at them with a frown. "Well, sorry. Is it my fault that I lost my chips when we fell?"

"Will you come on?" yelled Shuzco impatiently.

With a scowl, Gantu sighed in frustration. "All right, all right. I'm coming."

The anthro whale got up and followed his friends. Before they could go in, the door was slammed right on Scorpio's face, making him yelp and groan.

"Oh, geez." said Vivian in concern. She helped the red koala from the door. "Steady."

Edward sighed as he continued to narrate. "'Kaiba made his way up the staircase, caring not a button for the darkness. Darkness was cheap but ol' Kaiba liked it."

As the boy continued to narrate, back inside, Kaiba walked up the dark stairway, still shaken about what happened earlier. "'But the incident at the door had made Kaiba wary. Before he shut himself in for the night, he searched his rooms'."

"Hold it! Hold it!"

Outside, Edward stopped narrating as an annoyed Shuzco interrupted things.

"Now what?" Shadow yelled angrily.

"How does 'Charles Dickens' know what that rich oaf is doing?" demanded Shuzco as he pointed to one of the upstairs windows. "We're outside and he's up there!"

"Shuzco, I'm a storyteller. They're omniscient! I know everything!" answered Edward/Charles Dickens.

"He's right, you know." Alphonse said while nodding.

"Hoity-toity, Mister Fullmetal Godlike Smarty-pants!" Joey said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Edward groaned before looking back at the 'audience'. "'To conduct a proper search, Kaiba was forced to light the lamps'."

As he said this, a light in one of the windows appeared, meaning Kaiba had turned the lamps on like Edward had predicted. Silver looked shocked and confused as this happened.

"How does he do that?" The silver hedgehog asked Tails, Knuckles, Nightshade, Blaze, Lilac, Carol and the Babylon Rogues, who just shrugged.

________________________________________

Inside a bedroom, Kaiba blew out the lamp before going into the room, where he had turned the lights on. He looked around, hoping he was not followed by anyone or anything. He was nervous and this wasn't the first time in ages. He held out a long metal pipe, looking very nervous. Just then he felt something near him. The man yelled as he grabbed what it was, tossed it to the floor, and stomped on it with his foot. After he stopped, he looked at it and groaned.

"Oh, drat. I've stomped on my best dressing robe." Kaiba complained as he picked his robe up. He looked it over and sighed in relief. "Well, no harm done."

"Yeah. Come on, Seto. Let's go have dinner." Mokuba said.

Later, he changed out of his trenchcoat while Mokuba changed out of his own, put his pajamas on and the Kaiba brothers sat in front of the fireplace, eating their dinner. Kaiba sighed sadly. He never liked eating alone with Mokuba, but he had no other choice. He and Mokuba were the only living beings in the building and no one bothered to come visit them except Yugi and the gang. Maybe it was best that it never did. As he was eating, Kaiba heard the bell ringing.

"What?" Kaiba asked, puzzled as he looked at the bell. He turned around, not expecting a visitor.

Assuming he was imagining it, he went back to eating. But then, the bell rang again very rapidly. By now, Kaiba was very frightened now. "What is going on here?"

"Something's coming." Mokuba said in a frightened tone.

Soon, the bell stopped ringing. As Kaiba and Mokuba looked on, they noticed that the fire had mysteriously dimmed out. Soon the whole room was going black. The duo got more and more nervous as they stayed put. Suddenly, they heard noises coming from the nearby staircase. Kaiba gulped and turned to the direction of it. All of a sudden, Kaiba summoned up all of his courage, and picked his pipe up, readying it.

"Mokuba, get to bed immediately." Kaiba said bravely.

"But what about you?" Mokuba asked, worried.

"I'll turn on the emergency power and call security. Don't worry." Kaiba said. Mokuba nodded, and then ran off to the bed, hiding under the covers.

"Who's there?" Kaiba demanded.

Suddenly, he jumped back as two figures in chains appeared flying out of nowhere. "Whoa!"

Kaiba looked at them. One of the figures was a young man dressed in a dark purple attire, with the same face that Kaiba saw on the doorknocker before. The other figure was another evil man, but has long white hair. Both of them looked very eerily familiar to Kaiba.

The two turned upon seeing Kaiba. The white-haired teenager chuckled as he spoke in an evil tone. "Well, what do you know! Look! It's ol' Kaiba himself!"

Kaiba looked alarmed as he tried to hide himself.

"Heh heh. Looking older and more wicked than ever, I see." said the brown-skinned man with a smirk.

"I knew he wouldn't let us down!" agreed the white-haired teenager as he laughed with the other figure.

Kaiba then stood up with a scowl. "I am not that old!" He then gulped in concern as he spoke. "But who are you two? And how did you know who I am? Wait a minute! I remember now. You were my business partners, and Yugi's friends, only evil."

"Bingo! Name's Marik Ishtar." the spiky-haired man said with a smile. "Remember? From when Yugi sent me to the Shadow Realm after beating me in a duel?"

"And I'm Bakura Ryou." concluded the white-haired teenager.

Kaiba looked quite shocked. The two ghostly figures looked like his partners who were dead for somewhat a long time!

"No way! You might look like them, but you can't be Marik and Bakura!" protested Kaiba.

"You're doubting your senses, Kaiba-Boy!" Yami Marik mocked.

"I am not! Well, maybe. They can be affected." explained Kaiba as he stood up. "And don't call me 'Kaiba-Boy'. It's a ridiculous nickname. Heck, a slight disorder of the stomach can make them cheat. You might be a bit of undigested beef, a blob of mustard, a crumb of cheese." The ghosts chuckled as the man spoke on. "For what I know, there's more of a gravy than of grave about you!"

The two ghosts looked at each other and laughed.

"'More of gravy than of grave'?" asked Yami Bakura in disbelief as he and Yami Marik floated over.

"That is the worst pun I have ever heard! Honestly, they're so bad that they make Hoagie Gilligan seem like a real comedian! Where did you get those jokes anyway?" asked Yami Marik.

"Yeah. Do yourself a favor and leave the bad jokes to Luigi."

"Come on, you two! Stop with the criticizing!" pleaded Kaiba before he got a bit peeved. "You two always did that!"

"Ah, we do nothing but heckle you." said Yami Bakura with a smirk.

"It's good to do that again!" agreed Yami Marik.

"And anything else too!"

The two ghosts laughed, making Kaiba nervous.

"Why, besides heckling me, did you come to me?" demanded Kaiba nervously.

As the two ghosts nodded, they began to sing.

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: **_We're Ishtar and Ryou_**

**_Avarice and greedy_ **

Yami Marik: **_We took advantage of the poor_**

**_Just ignored the needy_ **

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: **_We specialized in causing pain_**

**_Spreading fear and doubt_ **

Yami Bakura: **_And if you could not pay the rent_**

**_We simply threw you out_ **

On "out", Yami Bakura kicked at the air, making Yami Marik laugh a bit.

"I got to say, I remember when we threw out the orphans!" chuckled Yami Bakura.

"Yeah. I remember those good-for-nothing brats standing in the snow bank as we left." Yami Marik agreed, smirking.

"With their wee, little frostbitten toys!"

The two laughed to their amusement then they groaned.

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: **_We're Ishtar and Ryou_**

**_Our hearts were painted black_ **

Yami Marik: (groaning) **_We should've known our evil deeds_**

**_Would put us both in shackles_ **

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: **_Captive bound, we're double-ironed_**

**_Exhausted by the weight_ **

Yami Marik: **_As freedom comes from giving love_**

As Yami Bakura sang next, the chains rose up randomly.

Yami Bakura: **_So prison comes with hate_**

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: **_We're Ishtar and Ryou, ooh_**

**_We're Ishtar and Ryou, ooh_ **

Kaiba then yelped as he spoke. "Oh come on, guys! There has to be something about mankind you liked!"

"Aye. We did like one thing about mankind." said Yami Bakura while nodding.

"I think...it was their money!" remarked Yami Marik.

Suddenly, chains wrapped around Kaiba, freaking him out and pulling him towards his two dead partners as they continued.

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: **_Doomed, Kaiba_**

**_You're doomed for all time_ **

Yami Bakura: **_Your future is a horror story written by your crime_**

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: **_Your chains are forged by what you say and do_**

When they said the last part, boxes with chains appeared and began singing next around the two ghosts.

Boxes: **_So have your fun when life is done_**

**_A nightmare waits for you_ **

Kaiba screamed in fear as he got himself freed of the chains.

"What's with these chains anyway?" demanded the man, more frightened than ever.

"Oh!" groaned the ghosts as the chains pulled them back.

"The chains!" groaned Yami Bakura.

"We have made these chains because of what we'd done in life by greed!" groaned Yami Marik.

"If I recall, you are wearing a chain right now!"

"Humbug!" exclaimed Kaiba, not wanting to believe what white-haired teen had just said. "Come on! Speak comfort to me, my old friends!"

"What comfort?" laughed Yami Marik in disbelief. Yami Bakura laughed along with him.

"It's too late for us, bub, but you can still save yourself! Tonight, you will be haunted by three spirits/ghosts!" explained Yami Bakura.

"What? More haunting? Forget it! I have had enough ghosts for one night!" protested Kaiba in horror.

As the chains continued pulling the two ghosts back towards the exit, Yami Marik spoke once again. "If you don't take these visits, you will never escape the path we have entered!"

"Expect the first ghost tonight when the bell tolls one!" yelled Yami Bakura.

"Why can't I just meet them all and get the entire thing done and over with already?" yelled Kaiba unhappily.

"When the bell tolls 1," Yami Marik yelled.

As they and their chains made their exit as they head down, they concluded their singing.

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: **_We're Ishtar and Ryou, ooh_**

**_We're Ishtar and Ryou, ooh_ **

**_We're Ishtar and Ryou, ooh_ **

**_Change!_ **

As the two walked backwards on the staircase, Kaiba's eyes widened in horror, but only because of something else. Mokuba, still hiding under the covers, knows it, too, hearing the whole thing.

"Marik! Bakura!" Mokuba yelled as he gets out from the covers.

"Watch out for that first..." The two brothers started.

It was too late. A trip could be heard and Yami Marik could be heard yelling as he fell down the stairs with Yami Bakura yelling and falling after him.

"I KNEW WE SHOULD'VE DISAPPEARED BEFORE WE FELL DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" Yami Bakura yelled.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Yami Marik yelled. Then he and Yami Bakura yell some more as they keep falling down the stairs. Kaiba cringed as they did so. So did Mokuba, who was still hiding under the covers.

"Step." said Kaiba and Mokuba. They cringed again as they heard them crash to the bottom.

________________________________________

Meanwhile, outside, Edward's group could hear the sound of two voices screaming.

"Do you hear that?" asked Elise.

The others nodded in agreement. Just then, two ghosts, both evil men, came rolling out the front door. Shuzco, Gantu, Reuben, Joey, Tristan, Jet, and Goofy then got caught in the human/ghost ball, and rolled across the ground, making a huge snowball out of themselves. The snowball kept rolling until it hit the wall of a building that was about a yard in distance from the gate. Yami Marik and Yami Bakura turned back to their normal living selves at that moment as Shuzco, Gantu, Reuben, Joey, Tristan, Jet, and Goofy sat up, groaning.

"Yugi! What happened?" The normal Bakura, alive, asked as he looks at Yugi and the gang.

"Somebody possessed you two and scared Kaiba." Yugi explained.

"Our ancestors! Gozaburo's business partners!" Marik exclaimed in shock. "They haunted Kaiba while possessing us!"

"Well, that explains why your evil sides are back. They're as evil as Gozaburo." Sakura said in amazement.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been insulting Kaiba." Joey said to Tristan.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed, "And pretty soon, the first ghost will come."

"Hey, are you guys all right?" A voice asked. All the narrators, Marik and Bakura turned and saw two kids.

The first kid was a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she wore a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

The second kid was a fourteen-year-old boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes.

"Danny! June!" Yugi exclaimed in shock. "What're you guys doing here?"

"And I thought you, Danny, hate the holidays." Jet said, dusting himself off.

"Nah, not anymore." Danny said, "As long as I stay away from my parents, who always argue about Santa being real or not. And besides, I'm on a Christmas date with June."

"Really?" Shadow asked in amazement while smiling.

"Yep! Not to mention that we're the last two extras to go with you, Edward." June said.

"Good, cause there's we had enough extras in this parody." Edward commented.

"Owww, my back." groaned Gantu, rubbing his sore back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are getting exciting.
> 
> Edward: You bet they are. :)
> 
> Sora: And soon we'll be in for the adventure of our lives!
> 
> Me: That's good to hear.
> 
> June: Well, you are the one writing it, Toonwriter. (to reviewers and friendly authors alike) Anyways, guys, till next chapter, review away, please! But no flames are allowed! And Solomn regret, if you flame, you'll be put back on user block.
> 
> Danny: Yeah! What she said! But till next chapter...
> 
> All five: See ya next time! ;)


	4. Kaiba's Past part 1

A little later, after Marik and Bakura's fall down the steps, the fire returned to the fireplace as if it never left to begin with. Kaiba, a little nervous, looked around his bedroom as Edward narrated.

"'And with that, the spirits of Kaiba's partners 'fell' into the darkness, leaving him once again alone in his room'." said Edward/Charles Dickens as he narrated from outside.

"Wow. That was both scary and creepy." Danny said with a gulp.

"Well, at least it ended in a funny way." said Elise, who giggled a bit while remembering the fall.

The others chuckled at this.

"You said it." Lilac agreed with a giggle.

"Ya know, I have to agree with Danny. It is kinda spooky. Shouldn't we worry about the kids reading this story?" asked Lilo in concern.

Li just chuckled. "Nah. This is culture. Besides, we made up for the scary bits thanks to Marik and Bakura's fall."

At that same time, Gantu reached inside of his shirt in the back because his back started to itch. He then paused, and felt something in the back area. He laughed happily as he spoke up. "Well, whaddya know?" The king koopa took out of his shirt the same bag of chips that he thought he lost earlier. "My chips! They were in my shirt the whole time!" The others just stared at him blankly. "What?"

Back in his bedroom, Kaiba went back into his bedroom (where Mokuba was asleep), putting the candle on the table next to his bed. He looked around and scowled.

"Ha! Spirits." sneered the former Duel Monsters champ as he blew out the fire. "Humbug!"

With that, he closed the curtains around his bed and went to sleep.

Outside, the group of narrators was climbing over an iron gate in the front of Kaiba's home in order to get to the next point of their story. As Stitch jumped down from the top of the gate, Li caught him. Soon enough, they were waiting for Donald, who was hesitating at the top of the gate.

"Donald, come on!" said Alphonse in frustration.

"But I hate this!" protested Donald.

"You want to know what's happening, right?" asked Winry with a frown. "If so, jump already!"

"Yeah! Kaiba's bedroom is on this side of the house." Alphonse said, gesturing to the window that led to Kaiba's bedroom. "Now jump already, you cowardly duck!"

The blue guardian friend groaned in frustration, not moving from where he was now. "Aw, nuts. There is two things, among others, in my life that I hate. Heights and jumping from them!"

"Too late to turn back now, Donald. Tell ya what: just jump and I'll catch you." Alice said.

Donald moaned, and put his hands together as if he was praying. "Oh, God. Save my broken body."

As he jumped down, Donald screamed while flapping his arms. Alice reached out to catch him, but Donald just went by him, but luckily, Elise caught him in her arms.

"Whoops." Alice said as he looked at his empty arms. "I missed."

Although the princess of Soleanna had caught him in her arms, Donald still had his eyes tightly shut. "Uh- Donald? You can open your eyes now."

The blue-clad duck opened his eyes a little to see that Elise was holding onto him. The two then blushed at one another in embarrassment.

"Okay, guys. Let's go." said Shuzco as he turned to leave.

Elise then smiled at Donald, and put him down, and the two began to follow the others. Gantu, before he began to follow, noticed something wrong. He felt all over his body to realize his chips were gone. The anthro whale looked at the shut gate to see that his bag of chips were on the other side. "Aw, no! I left my chips on the other side!"

"Hold on a sec." said Sora as he took out the Keyblade. He then aimed his sword at the keyhole on the gate, and a blue beam emitted from the tip of the blade, and hit the lock. After a second, the keyhole faded away.

At that moment, Gantu walked through the gate, picked his chips bag up, came back, and closed the gate. He and Sora then noticed the gang staring at them.

"What?" asked Sora, puzzled.

"You could have used the Keyblade to unlock the gate this whole time?" asked Riku in disbelief.  
Sora looked at the unlocked gate and shrugged with a stupid toothy grin. "Uh, yeah?"

The gang then continued walking on, as Jet looked over his shoulder, and yelled at the keybearer. "You're a complete idiot!"

"What? What? What did I do wrong? What?" asked Sora as he followed the others.

Just then, Edward conked Jet on the head for insulting Sora.

"Oww!" Jet exclaimed in pain as he rubbed his head.

The night moved on as Kaiba slept in his bed all peacefully. As he did so, the clock near his bed had almost read one o' clock. Outside the window to his bedchamber, the group was climbing up a nearby tree, using rope to do so.

"Hang on, guys." said Alice as she climbed the rope.

"'Kaiba slipped into the empty silence of a dreamless sleep'." narrated Li as he climbed up the rope as well.

Silver looked down from where he was at. "Gee! Someone could break all their bones falling from where we are now."

"You wanna know what's going on, right?" Wave asked as she climbed.

"Yeah."

Alphonse looked and saw Kaiba's bedchamber window. "There's old Kaiba's window."

Inside the bedroom, Kaiba was still sleeping. That was until he was awaken by the sound of a bell chime. He opened one eye as he glared at the candle that was suddenly lit and blown out.

Outside, as the others watched, Edward and the other boys took a deep breath. "EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST TONIGHT WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE!"

Just as the boys yelled this, a bright light glowed in the bedroom, making Kaiba stand up in his bed, alarmed. Outside, Jet yelped and almost fell out of the tree, but luckily, Wave took his hand, and pulled him back up. The two bird friends smiled and blushed at each other.

Nervously, Kaiba took out the lead pipe he held earlier and opened the curtains, expecting an intruder. All he was greeted is a bright light that nearly blinded him. When it dimmed down a bit, he saw a figures floating in the room. It was a female brown-skinned woman dressed in a white cloak.

Kaiba looked at her and looked puzzled. "Ishizu? Don't tell me. You're one of the spirits whom I was told is coming tonight, right?"

"Yes, I am." The woman said calmly.

"Now hold on. You're a woman." Kaiba said.

"First off, I can remember nearly nineteen hundred years. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, but you know me as Ishizu." explained the woman, Ishizu.

"Okay, what brings you here?" asked Kaiba.

"Your welfare."

"Ha! My unbroken sleep can take care of that!"

Ishizu smirked. "All right, your salvation then. Now then, let's get going."

Kaiba turned as the window opened as if by magic. The group of narrators were still watching from outside. Lucky for them, no one in the room noticed them.

As the man looked out the window, he noticed something and gulped. "Unfortunately, I am not a ghost, so I can't fly. And I don't want to end up dead yet."

"Just take my cloak." said Ishizu. Kaiba obliged and grasped her cloak.

Soon enough, the man found himself floating two feet off of the ground.

"Now hold on!" exclaimed Ishizu. Soon, the two flew out the room.

As the two flew out the window, Edward picked up a lasso, swung it around, and tossed the lasso at Kaiba. Luckily, it caught onto Kaiba's foot.

"All right, everyone! Here we go!" exclaimed Edward with a laugh. Sora, Donald and Goofy, knowing where this is going, used their abilities to fly. So did the Sonic Heroes and Team Lilac, who readied their airboards while Elise soon found herself flying with pixie dust. Lilo and the experiments started flying, too, knowing about their flight. (A/N: Courtesy of my KH fanmake starring Lilo, coming soon. Then again, maybe not, since I scrapped it.)

"Uh- what are we doing?" Duke asked, puzzled.

"Nothing."

"Whaddya mean, 'nothing'?" yelled Yugi.

"Just hold on, guys." chuckled Winry as she grabbed the rope.

The entire gang nodded (some nervously, and others in understanding while using their ways of flying) grabbed the rope. Luckily for the experiments, they used their abilities to fly. Soon enough, they all ended up screaming as those who don't have ways to fly held on as the rope (which was caught to Kaiba) pulled them from the tree, making them fly through the air. While the others laughed, Joey yelped and screamed.

"Cool! I've always wanted to fly!" squealed Elise in delight.

"I always wanted to fly like Peter Pan!" Lilac laughed happily.

"Hey, Joey! Alphonse! Look out!" Edward exclaimed.

"What?" asked Joey and Alphonse, looking forward.

They saw the wall of a building with a woman in the window. When the woman saw the gang flying her way, she yelled out, and slammed the shutters closed. Unluckily for Joey and Alphonse, they crashed into the wall.

"Ouch!" yelled the two.

The others continued laughing in delight as they continued to hold onto the rope that was still caught to Kaiba. He was still flying, thanks to Ishizu.

"Hello, Toon Town!" laughed Gantu.

"Goodbye, lunch!" said Tristan, looking like he was about to throw up.

"Uh, Spirit?" asked Kaiba as he looked around in amazement.

"Please. Call me Ishizu." insisted Ishizu with a smile. "What do you want to ask me?"

The man thought he heard some laughing and screaming from nearby, but he just shook the feeling off. "Never mind."

As everyone continued to fly on, they saw that they were approaching a bright light from up ahead.

"Guys, look!" said Edward, pointing to the light up ahead.

"I don't wanna look!" yelled Joey in fear, covering his eyes.

Kaiba saw the light and looked confused. "What's going on? It can't be morning already!"

"It's the past." explained Ishizu.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful!" said Cream in delight with sparkling eyes.

"Wow!" Milla exclaimed, having the same expression Cream had.

"Mommy!" Shuzco screamed in a panic as everyone got covered in a white light.

After the white light dimmed down, Kaiba and the others found themselves above a forest somewhere. A sunset is seen in the sky. As the scrooge looked on, everyone began to fly down.

"Uh-oh. We're going down!" Silver said in alarm. "Hang on!"

As everyone holding onto the rope yelled, they went into the forest, crashing into stuff and making a few things scream.

"Sorry, ma'am!" apologized Edward.

"Ouch!" yelped Shuzco.

"Pardon us, sir." said Lilo.

"Excuse us!" exclaimed Alphonse and Winry.

"Sorry!" said Gantu.

"Look out!" yelled the following from Edward's group: Babylon Rogues, Donald, Elise, Danny, June, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tails, and Knuckles.

Soon, Kaiba and Ishizu rose up out of the forest, unknowingly removing the group out of the forest as well. They all had a bunch of twigs, leaves, and a cat and mouse that were sitting on Gantu's head.

Gantu chuckled. "Hey, guys. This is Tom and Jerry!"

"Yeah." groaned Shuzco as he spat out leaves. "We've met!"

"Oh, please." Danny said. "They ARE useful to us. Right?" As he asked that last, he turned to Tom and Jerry, who nodded happily in reply and joined the narrators.

Soon, they arrived at a school where everyone landed on their feet.

"Wow! We're in Twilight Town!" Sora exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Is this where Kaiba used to be?" Donald asked in amazement.

"Yes, it is, since his and Mokuba's parents' died." Knuckles said. "Kaiba and Mokuba soon stayed together at an orphanage in Twilight Town over the years, before Kaiba forced Gozaburo to adopt him after beating him in a game of chess."

"'And so, they arrived in Kaiba's childhood." said Edward to the "audience".

"I LOVE that! One of the greatest moments ever!" exclaimed Jet excitedly.

"Too bad it's over now." Wave said.

"Still, safe at last," said Jet with a sigh as he and the others landed.

"Well, personally, I don't like it." Shuzco commented, "The crashing, that is."

"Hey, guys!" came a male voice.

The entire gang turned to see a warrior in feudal warrior's clothing. Elise obviously knew who this was.

"Hi, Bankotsu! Merry Christmas!" exclaimed the orange-legged human princess happily.

"Vice versa, Elise." winked Bankotsu with a smile.

Tails looked at Elise, totally puzzled. "You know him?"

Elise looked at Riku with a smile. "Yes, Tails. We go way back." (A/N: Tom, Jerry and Bankotsu are the last extras to join the narrators. And this time, for sure!)

Meanwhile, Jet heard a growling sound. At first, he thought that it was his stomach, only to realize that he ate earlier. He then turned and saw a cat named Jaune Tom (A/N: from the classic MGM Studios animated movie, Gay Purr-ee) looking at him hungrily.

"Oh, snap." groaned the hawk. He screamed as he ran off with Jaune Tom giving chase. "Stop it! Bad cat! Bad cat! Cut it out! I'm warning you! I'm a black belt in tae-kwon-do, and a high class wizard!"

The others shook their heads. Nearby, Kaiba noticed a school. For some reason, which was now clear to him, he remembered it as he saw some children playing and having fun.

"'It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and Kaiba was conscious of a thousand odors, each one connected with a thousand thoughts and hopes and joys and cares...Long, long forgotten'." narrated Edward as he and the others (besides Jet, who was pretty much running for his life from Jaune Tom) turned to see Kaiba land on the ground gently next to Ishizu.

The man looked around and gasped. "It's my old school! I was a student here!" He looked and saw some kids running by. "Why, that's Roxas! And Hayner, my best friends! Hey, guys! Hello? Hello?" Kaiba looked confused as, for some unknown reason, none of the kids paid attention to him. Strangely, they didn't see the spirit either. "What gives?"

Ishizu turned to Kaiba and said, "You should know this: These are just the shadows of your past. They can't see or hear us. But there is no need to panic. Come. Let us go inside to see some more."  
As the two went inside the school, Edward's group turned to see Jaune Tom still chasing Jet.

"Jet! Stop playing with the cat!" June scolded in annoyance.

"Why don't you tell the hungry-looking cat that, Miss Te Xuan Ze? Save me, guys! Save me!" yelled Jet alarmed as Jaune Tom walked slowly towards him, licking his lips.

"Follow us, Jet. Quickly!" said Wave as she and the others went inside the school.

The green hawk looked panicked as Jaune Tom got ready to pounce him. Just then, Scorpio jumped right in front of Jet, growling at Jaune Tom with bare teeth. The red dog then barked loudly at the cat, which caused Jaune Tom to run off in fear.

"Ya know, for a dumb dog, you're pretty protective." said Jet, petting Scorpio on the head. With a smile, the two went inside.

Inside a classroom of the school, statues of famous people were on a shelf, ranking from left to right. Next to the statues were a few familiar narrators. One of them then spoke up.

"'And what a flood of memories came back to him as Kaiba beheld his old classroom'." said Edward as he and the others looked on at Kaiba looking around in amazement at his old classroom as Ishizu looked on.

"I knew this place very well." said Kaiba with a smile as he looked around. "The desks are familiar, the smell of chalk is familiar. I chose my profession in this room."

"And what about him? Is he familiar to you?" Ishizu asked, pointing to a figure that sat at a desk.

The man turned and gasped in surprise. At the desk was what looked like a seven-year-old, version of himself wearing a blue sweatshirt, and black jeans. The boy also seemed to be studying.

"Kaiba beheld a small boy...a small boy he knew, oh very well indeed'." narrated Lilo.

"Oh, my word...it's me!" gasped present Kaiba.

As young Kaiba studied, some of his classmates began leaving.

"Hey, Kaiba! Hurry up! The last bus for home is leaving!" announced Roxas.

Hayner chuckled. "Ah, forget it, Roxas. He never goes home for Christmas."

"Who cares about stupid old Christmas?" snapped young Kaiba angrily as the other classmates left.

Present Kaiba sighed sadly. "To tell you the truth, Mokuba and I were often alone. That gave me more time to read and study. Christmas is the chance to get some extra work done. Give me solitude, it does. Unfortunately, I often felt...alone."

"Eh, guys like me don't understand these things." remarked Gantu as he watched.

"Gee, you were never a lonely child?" asked Shuzco softly.

Gantu snorted as he glared at the black experiment. "Shut up, trog! I have a bunch of relatives!"

Danny slapped his forehead as he groaned. "You're right. Guys like you don't understand these things."

"Maybe we should see another Christmas in this place." suggested Ishizu softly as she noticed Kaiba looking sad.

"How can we? They're all much the same. Nothing has changed." Kaiba said sadly.

"You've changed." Ishizu pointed out.

The man paused and looked on. His childhood passed by as if by magic. The young Kaiba began to grow little by little and soon he was eighteen-years-old, and yet in his twelfth year at the Twilight Town school.

"'The years performed their terrible dance and in a moment, Kaiba had seen almost his entire childhood pass by. He saw his old schoolroom age and decay'." Lilo narrated.

Just then, as he said that, the nose of a statue of Hans Christian Anderson had broken off.

"What the...?" asked Alphonse in confusion as he noticed.

Suddenly, the statues began to push right into the friends, making them yelp.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! What's going on?" yelped Yugi as he was getting squashed.

In the mean time, young Kaiba looked up to see a well-built man about twenty-two-years-old into the room. He had long brown hair that went down to his shoulders and a scar across his right eye. He wore a black Jedi knight set of robes and black boots. He had a black glove on his right arm to hide his robotic arm. A lightsaber hilt hung off his belt.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba... it's graduation day!" announced the man as he walked up next to young Kaiba.

"No way! It's my old principal, Anakin Skywalker!" gasped present Kaiba. He went next to Ishizu and chuckled. "He taught me my greatest lesson!"

"Rise, Mr. Kaiba." said Anakin as he stood young Kaiba up. "It's time for you to build your life just like this school!"

Meanwhile, the narrators were pushing the statues back.

"Push back, guys!" groaned Bankotsu.

"My ear, my ear!" exclaimed Cream as she kept on pushing in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Milla yelped while also pushing in pain

The gang yelped as the statues fell on top of them, squashing them again.

Unaware of what was going on on the nearby shelf, Anakin continued lecturing young Kaiba. "You must work hard, long, and be constructive! Life is a golden opportunity, master Kaiba. Today, you shall go forth into the real world. You must keep your nose to the grindstone."

As the jedi knight/principal continued, the twenty narrators continued pushing the statues back, being more successful this time. "Work hard! And one day, your life shall be as solid as this very building!"

The narrators had succeeded into getting themselves free. However, they made the shelf slide down doing so. They all yelled out as they, along with the statues, fell onto the floor near Anakin Skywalker.

The brown-clad figure observed this happening. "Hmm. I've been wanting to fix that shelf for quite some time."

"Yes, Master Skywalker." said young Kaiba, nodding.

Anakin smiled proudly. "Well, Kaiba, you have just been accepted to become a young worker in a factory in Toon Town. Today, you are now a man of business!"

"Splendid! I've been looking forward to that for ages! And so has Aleena. If she ever gets here..."

"Someone call for me?" A young familiar girl hedgehog came into the room, dressed up and ready to leave.

"Ah, Princess Aleena. So good for you to join us. You will be joining your friends, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba at his new job!" said Anakin happily. "You two will love business. It is the American way!"

(A/N: Yes, people. In this parody, Kaiba is Queen Aleena's friend. And just to let you know, Queen Aleena is Sonic's mother from _Sonic Underground_. Oh, and think of her looking like little Amy Rose, but different.)

"Yes. Master Skywalker." said young Kaiba and Aleena nodding.

"But Master Skywalker, who will adopt us?" Little Mokuba asked.

"Don't you worry, Mokuba. Mr. Gozaburo will adopt you." Anakin assured young Mokuba. "After all, Seto defeated Gozaburo in a game of chess."

"Oh yeah!" Young Mokuba exclaimed, realizing with a smile.

"So you do your best as well, Mokuba."

The sound of a car horn could then be heard from outside. Anakin looked outside to see a taxicab. "Ah, it seems that your cab is here."

"Time to go, Kaiba." Ishizu told older Kaiba. "There's more to see."

"This is going to be great, right, Aleena?" young Kaiba asked Aleena.

His friend giggled. "I can tell there's gonna be a great future for both of us."

Present Kaiba sighed sadly. "Not for long. After a few months or so, Aleena got married to a hedgehog named Damashi. And they were soon missing, assumed to be either dead or disappeared."

"You love Aleena's children, don't you?" asked Ishizu in pity.

"Yes. Except afterwards and recently, I had treated them like dirt! Oh, Sonic. What have I done?" groaned Kaiba. Right now, he regretted the way that he had treated Sonic. The former Duel Monsters champ looked up and sighed as he looked at the young version of his now dead-or-disappeared friend. "I'm sorry, Aleena. I've failed you."

"Remember, don't tip the driver." Anakin told young Kaiba, young Mokuba and Aleena in precaution, making the three laugh.

"'But pretty soon, young Kaiba had fulfilled his wish on making Kaibaland, and one day, he met Walt Disney, the creator and founder of Disney World himself.'" Sakura narrated. "'He spent Christmas with him and became a very rich man, especially when he got to be with his and Mokuba's favorite Disney character.'"

"And that character is me!" Donald said proudly.

"Right!" Edward exclaimed. Then he narrated some more. "'On the day of Walt Disney's death, young Kaiba made Kaibaland one of the happiest places on Earth, just like what Walt Disney did for the home of Mickey Mouse.'"

As Ishizu, Kaiba, and the narrators made their exit, a flash of white occurred, surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's chapter 4, guys.
> 
> Danny: Poor Kaiba. Ya know, I feel pretty bad for him, even if he is a big jerk.
> 
> June: Me, too. But till next chapter, review away please! And remember, no flames are allowed!
> 
> All three: See ya next chapter!


	5. Kaiba's Unhappy Love Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba arrives at a part of his past where he is attending Foxxiwig's Christmas party. This is where his young self meets Kikyo, unaware that his newfound greed will cost him her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have tissues ready, people, cause this is a very sad chapter.

Once the flash had faded away, Kaiba opened his eyes to see that he and Ishizu were in another past Christmas. But what caught the man's attention was a nearby building that seemed very familiar. As he and the spirits went closer, Edward and the gang were standing by/on a ladder by a lamppost.

"'A moment later, Kaiba found himself standing on a city street, looking at a building he had not seen in ages'." narrated Edward.

"Neat." Winry said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Kaiba looked amazed at the building. "Do you recognize this place?" asked Ishizu.

"Yes! This was where I had my first job! It's old Foxxiwig's!"

"'Once again, it was Christmas Eve. Night was falling and the lamplighters were plying their trade'." narrated Edward as he looked on.

Alphonse himself was lighting the lamp, but he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and ended up getting the fire near the rear of Gantu's pants. The anthro whale sniffed something and yelled in fright upon realizing that his butt was literally on fire.

"GAAAHHH! Light the lamp, not me!" screamed Gantu. "What are you doing?"

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that!" exclaimed Alphonse in shock as he looked at Gantu screaming while running around in circles.

"Put me out, put me out, put me out, put me out, put me out!"

Lilo looked around quickly for something to douse Gantu's enflamed butt. Suddenly, she spotted a pool, looked back at the anthro. "Gantu!"

"What?" asked Gantu.

Then, Lilo pointed to the pool. "Jump in the pool!"

With a nod, and not wanting to burn alive, Gantu ran towards the pool, and jumped into the frozen water. He then stood up, his butt totally massacred from the fire. "T-t-thanks for telling me to d-d-d-d-do that." shivered Gantu.

"You're welcome." said Lilo with a smile as Gantu sank back under the water.

Meanwhile, as Kaiba looked around, he saw what looked like a two-tailed fox that looks exactly like Tails out of the factory. He was dressed like an Englishman, and even had the same color fur Tails has.

"There he is! It's Foxxiwig!" exclaimed the man as he pointed to the fox.

"Hey! It's my grandpa when he was younger!" Tails exclaimed excitedly to Edward.

"He was one of the first Freedom Fighters." Edward explained.

"Wow! He must've been a great warrior." Tails sighed happily.

"He looks just like you, Tails!" Lilac exclaimed.

"Why, look, everyone! The dusk has fallen and the lamplighters are at work! This is most definitely Christmas Eve!" Foxxiwig chuckled with a smile. (A/N: Imagine the voice of Tails from Sonic Adventure 1 and 2 for Foxxiwig.)

Kaiba smirked. "Well, he was an employer. He is as hard and as ruthless as a rose petal! You know, he likes to call people by numbers here."

"I see." Ishizu said with a smile.

"Come, now! It's time to get this party started!" cheered Foxxiwig as he went back in.

"It's Foxxiwig's Christmas Party! We got to see this! Those parties are the best!" Kaiba said excited.

"That's why we're here." said Ishizu with a smile.

Back with the gang of narrators, Edward and Winry were back on the ground, trying to get Gantu out of the frozen pool water that he jumped into.

"Come on, Gantu." said Winry while she put a stick into the water, trying to reach Gantu.

"Just grab onto the stick, you overgrown shark." said Edward in annoyance.

Inside, everyone was having the time of their lives as they spread their cheer and had fun. As Kaiba and Ishizu came in, they saw a now older Susan hanging out with a geeky-looking man dressed in a brown suit, drinking punch.

"Merry Christmas, Foxxiwig." said Susan to Foxxiwig as he passed by.

"Thank you!" said Foxxiwig happily.

"It's Susan. And that man she's with, it's her soon to be husband and king, Damashi the Hedgehog." said Kaiba in amazement.

Soon, Foxxiwig made it to a stage, and he spoke up. "Um, excuse me? Can I have everyone's attention please?" The fox exclaimed trying to get the crowd's attention.

Soon enough, Edward's group came in, with Donald dragging a frozen Gantu with him. Then, a girl named Risa Harada, who walked by, caught Donald's eye, as he started panting heavily like a dog. He then made a wolf-whistle.

"Donald, Gantu." Elise said, nodding to Gantu, who was still frozen into an ice sculpture of himself.

"Oh. Right." With that, the anthro duck got out a rod (A/N: inspired by his KH adventure with Sora), and smashed the frozen Gantu with it, freeing the anthro whale.  
Gantu got up, shivering and frowning. "I su-su-su-su-suppose I should be th-th-th-th-th-th-thankful for that!"

"You're welcome." said Donald, smiling.

"Can I have your attention for a moment?" yelled Foxxiwig more loudly. But once more, no one paid him any attention.

Then, Kaiba heard some laughing and looked up. Up on the second floor balcony to see two familiar men laughing. He recognized them quickly.

"Well if it isn't Marik and Bakura. My old business partners before they turned evil." said Kaiba in amazement.

"I remember that, too." agreed Ishizu.

"Can I have your attention, please?" pleaded Foxxiwig once more, but no one was listening.

Nearby, a long blond-haired man dressed in a tuxedo came by. He looked at the partygoers and frowned. His name was Riot, leader of his band, the Stingers. He decided to help Foxxiwig out a bit, and stepped up onto the stage, held up a microphone and cleared his throat.

"Quiet. Quiet, everyone! Quiet!" shouted Riot into the microphone, causing everyone, especially Marik and Bakura, to quiet down calmly, and look in Riot and Foxxiwig's direction. "Let us heed Foxxiwig's speech before we get the Christmas party underway." With that, the audience looked at Foxxiwig.

"Thank you, Riot." said Foxxiwig before clearing his throat. "Welcome to Foxxiwig's Annual Christmas Party! As usual, I shall begin the tradition of making a little speech." Foxxiwig then took out a small slip of paper. "Okay, my Christmas speech. Ahem." With that, Foxxiwig read the paper. "'Thank you all very much and have a Merry Christmas'."

When he was done, the Tails look-alike put the paper down, meaning he was done. This caused Marik and Bakura to look at each other, dumbstruck and silent.

"That was your speech?" yelled Marik, breaking the silence.

"Hmph! It was dumb!" snapped Bakura.

"It was obvious!"

"It was pointless!"

"It was..." Marik stopped as he realized something. "Short?"

The two looked at each other, smiling. "I LOVED IT!" They both laughed.

Then, a little girl named Hotaru came up next to Foxxiwig. "Ladies and gentlemen! As a Christmas treat, Jem will perform a fabulous song in honor of the happiest place on Earth that Walt Disney had ever created, Disney World."

"Okay, here is Hotaru, to start the party!" cheered Foxxiwig.

"Take it away, guys!" said Hotaru to the Starlights.

The band started playing a beautiful song, getting the party started. Jem then began to sing into a microphone.

Jem: **_Do you remember your imagination?_**

"Hey! I remember that song!" Kaiba exclaimed in shock. "It was my favorite slow song!"

**_That Neverland was a destination_ **

**_Your magical adventure isn't over yet_ **

**_Just hold on tight and don't forget_ **

While most of the boy and girl narrators went hanging out loving each other, part of Edward's group (Tails, Knuckles, Carol, Storm, Joey, Tristan, Madison, Duke, Serenity, Meilin, Kero, Goofy, Gantu, Reuben, Wizard and Shuzco) walked through the party, looking around. Then, Shuzco saw a cute pink-haired girl named Maylu. "Hmm."

**_Every wish, every dream you ever had_ **

**_Just close your eyes_ **

With a smirk, the dark purple alien jumped on a nearby balcony. At a table, Maylu was getting some punch when...

"Psst. Psst."

**_And it will all come rushing back_ **

**_Fly away_ **

The pink-haired girl looked to see the source of the voice. When she turned and looked up, she saw Shuzco smirking slyly, and then making some rude obnoxious kissing sounds towards Maylu.

"Hey, toots." said Shuzco seductively.

**_All you need is to believe and remember when_ **

Maylu glared at him with fire in her eyes, and stormed off with a scoff.

"Call me!" Shuzco called, only to have a boot thrown in his face, causing him to fall down onto the ground as Madison, Joey and Wizard helped him up.

"That's what happens when you flirt with danger." Madison mused.

Snapping out of his daze, Shuzco saw a buffet nearby where an old lady named Grandma Stuffum and a young blue-haired teenage girl named Allenby Biazury was working. "All right! A buffet! I'm starvin'!"

**_You never know where your dreams might take you_ **

As the guys got near, Grandma Stuffum began to sing in her accent. "In this ferdy hurdy bursky!"

She removed the covers off of lids, revealing moving yucky foods, singing. "Fa la la la la la la la!"

**_So keep them safe and sound don't let reality break you_ **

Shuzco groaned as he walked away. "Forget it. I just lost my appetite."

**_Feel your sweetest memories come and carry you away_ **

**_Just get lost in yesterday_ **

"Well, my dad did tell me never to eat singing food." agreed Madison.

"Or any fanmakes of singing food anyway." observed Reuben.

**_Every wish, every dream you ever had_ **

"Oh, please, Grandma Stuffum, let a REAL chef show some real food." Allenby said. Then she opened another pot, revealing a lot of yummy foods.

**_Just close your eyes_ **

"Oh boy!" Shuzco exclaimed hungrily while drooling.

**_And it will all come rushing back_ **

"What do you think?" Allenby asked happily.

"I love it! You're a great chef!" Shuzco exclaimed.

**_Fly away_ **

"Now THAT'S what being a Swedish chef is all about!" Allenby said proudly, winking to 'the audience'.

All you need is to believe and remember when

"Come on, guys! Let's eat!" Joey exclaimed.

**_Surrender to the innocence_ **

"Enjoy, guys!" Allenby said, and the next thing she knows, the gang were eating the glorious food.

**_You thought you left behind_ **

**_And reach the child that lives inside_ **

In another part of a room, Kaiba spotted a familiar man coming in looking over some paperwork. He wore the same purple trenchcoat Kaiba wore. The man was astounded. It was none other than himself, his adult self and working at Foxxiwig's factory. With the Past Kaiba is Mokuba. They passed some people dancing (including Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Alice, Sakura, Li, Lilo, (who took turns dancing with one another), Sora, Riku, Kairi, Scorpio, Vivian, Danny, June, Yugi, Téa, Jet, Wave, Silver, Blaze, Donald, Elise, Bankotsu (who also took turns dancing with one another), Stitch and Angel), they saw Foxxiwig and walked up to him.

**_Every wish, every dream you ever had_ **

"Hey, splendid to have you at this party." said Foxxiwig to a guest. "Do enjoy yourself!"

"Hey, Foxxiwig!" said young Kaiba, getting the fox's attention. As present Kaiba looked on, his younger self showed Foxxiwig the paperwork. "I've been checking this. You are spending a lot on this party!"

**_Just close your eyes_ **

**_And it will all come rushing back_ **

Foxxiwig laughed as he shoved the paperwork aside. "Aw, forget the paperwork, Mr. Kaiba! It's Christmas; the time for generosity! Just stop working and have some fun!" He then pushed the young Kaiba away. "Go on. Have some fun and meet some people."

**_Fly away_ **

**_All you need is to believe and remember when_ **

"Yeah, Seto! Come on!" Mokuba said. "I hope we meet someone who'll be a good friend to you!"

**_Fly away_ **

The young man hesitated, but he shrugged and walked away with Mokuba as Foxxiwig walked around to meet some people.

All you need is to believe and remember when…

Starlights: **_Every wish, every dream_**

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh…_ **

Jem: **_Remember when…_**

The song ends as the guests, including the narrators, applaud at the bands for the performance. Meanwhile, with the band, Slam soon began pounding the drums very loudly, getting the others' attention. In fact, Raya started playing the drums as well.

"Well, Slam got the idea." chuckled Riot in amusement.

"Let's play some Christmas remixes!" Pizzazz yelled confidently as she readies her guitar.

Soon the band began to play wild rock n' roll versions of Christmas music. The guests, including the narrators, liked this and happily danced. Up on the second floor, Bakura watched in amusement as Marik danced gaily.

"You dancing fool!" laughed the white-haired teen, making Marik laugh as well.

In the band, Kimber played the keyboard merrily while Aja played her guitar with Shana who played her own. Jetta of the Misfits played her saxophone wickedly.

"Go for it, girls!" cheered Jem happily.

"Watch this!" Minx shouted with a smile on her face, and she played her electric guitar merrily.

"This rocks!" Stormer exclaimed as she played her synthesizer, or a guitar-like keyboard.

In the crowd, Foxxiwig was showing a girl around. She was a beautiful twenty-year-old black-haired girl wearing a white-and-red priestess clothing. Her name was Kikyo.

(A/N: Don't ask why she's playing the role of Scrooge's love. Really; don't. By the way, Kikyo is from the anime _Inuyasha_.)

"I just love these parties! In fact, I think we should do them twice a year. What do you think, Miss Kikyo?" Foxxiwig asked Kikyo happily.

Before the girl could respond, young Kaiba walked by and accidentally bumped into her.

"Watch where you're..." began the man, but he was cut short when he saw Kikyo, and he looked at her in astonishment. Kikyo looked back at him, smiling. Upon seeing her, young Kaiba's heart started beating so fast that it almost felt like it would jump right out of his chest since he thought the black priestess was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Uh, Seto?" Mokuba said, waving his hand at Kaiba's face.

"Ah. Hello, Mr. Kaiba!" said Foxxiwig upon noticing him.

Young Kaiba looked Kikyo up and down and smiled. "Oh, excuse me."

"Kikyo, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Seto Kaiba, one of the best financial minds in Toon Town. Mr. Kaiba, this is Kikyo, a friend of the Prower family." Foxxiwig said, introducing the two to each other.

"Pleased to meet you." Kikyo said with a giggle.

Young Kaiba smiled back, and then kissed her hand.

"You two have finally met! Splendid." said a smiling Foxxiwig.

Present Kaiba looked on in a bit of shock. And for a good reason. Standing before his young form was a girl he hadn't seen in years. A girl whom he hadn't seen for a very good reason. A sad look came on his face now.

"Do you remember this meeting?" asked Ishizu, noting the sad look.

"Remember?" asked Kaiba. He sighed sadly. "Yes, I remember." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"There's another Christmas Eve with Kikyo three years later." said Ishizu.

An even bigger shock came onto Kaiba's face. "No, don't show me that Christmas. Anything but that."

With a sad sigh, Ishizu spoke. "I am afraid I've got no choice."

Within seconds, Kaiba, Ishizu, and the narrators, got engulfed by a flash of light again.  
Soon, everyone found themselves in a park three years later. The man turned and looked sad. He saw his young self (who wore the same purple trenchcoat) sitting on a bench with Kikyo, who now looked twenty-one. Present day Kaiba knew what was going on... and it still haunted him to the present.

"It's going to be another year before our wedding, Kaiba?" asked Kikyo, sighing sadly.

"I don't have a choice, Kikyo." sighed young Kaiba sadly. "We can't marry now. We don't even have enough for a mansion! The investments haven't grown as they should."

The black woman groaned upon hearing that. "You say that every year!"

"Well, business continues to be poor."

"You're a partner in your own firm now. That is no excuse."

Young Kaiba groaned as he and Kikyo stood up. "Yet, it is barely clearing expenses."

"You said so yourself that the partnership was the goal." Kikyo pointed out.

"This isn't about me, this is about you. I love you, Kikyo."

Kaiba's girlfriend looked sadly at the one she loved since they first met. "You did once." she sadly sighed. "Seto, honestly, you got to forget about money. If we are to have a life together, you have to get rid of this foolish want for it. I love you, but not if you insist of this crazy money thing."

What the beautiful woman had said made Kaiba a bit angry. "Now I was wondering...have you made your decision? About our future?"

"I have!" said young Kaiba a bit calmly at first. At first, Kikyo thought Kaiba had decided to forget about the money after all. Unfortunately, he took out a familiar piece of paper (to her, of course) and showed it to her. "Your last payment was an hour late! And for that, I'm foreclosing the mortgage!"

Upon hearing that, Kikyo gasped and began to shed tears. She walked away from young Kaiba, who was still upset at her. As she did so, she looked back sadly. Unaware that present Kaiba was watching and looking shocked at what he just did, Kikyo began to sing.

Kikyo: **_There was a time when I was sure_**

**_That you and I were truly one_ **

**_That our future was forever_ **

**_And would never come undone_ **

**_And we came so close to being close_ **

**_And though you cared for me_ **

**_There's distance in your eyes tonight_ **

**_So we're not meant to be_ **

**_The love is gone, the love is gone_ **

**_The sweetest dream that we have ever known_ **

**_The love is gone, the love is gone_ **

**_I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone_ **

**_There comes a moment in your life_ **

**_Like a window, and you see_ **

**_Your future there before you_ **

**_And how perfect life can be_ **

**_But adventure calls with unknown voices_ **

**_Pulling you away_ **

**_Be careful or you may regret_ **

**_The choice you make someday_ **

Young Kaiba grunted angrily and then left Kikyo alone. Old Kaiba watched himself leave, then sighed as he stood next to Kikyo, who was still singing.

**_When love is gone, when love is gone_ **

**_The sweetest dream that we have ever known_ **

**_When love is gone, when love is gone_ **

**_I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone_ **

Tears in his eyes, Kaiba began to sing along with the one he once loved.

Kikyo and Kaiba: **_It was almost love_**

**_It was almost always_ **

**_It was like a fairy tale we'd live out, you and I_ **

**_And yes, some dreams come true_ **

**_And yes, some dreams fall through_ **

Kikyo: **_And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye_**

**_Yes, some dreams come true_ **

**_And yes, some dreams fall through_ **

**_Yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye_ **

The black woman turned and saw that young Kaiba had already left. She began to cry once more and ran off, out of Kaiba's life forever.

Nearby, the group of narrators watched this display in sadness, with the girls, along with Donald, Goofy, and Storm, starting to cry.

"Wa-hahahaha! That is so sad!" wailed Donald.

"And after that is when they met me and my friends, before he and I dueled." Yugi sniffled as a tear came down from his eye.

"Oh, how could he do that?" cried Wave while Jet tried comforting her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Wave. You're gonna make me cryyyy- WAAAAHHH!" wailed the green hawk.

"No wonder Kaiba was being a jerk our whole lives!" Joey sobbed.

"Aw, guys." sighed Edward as he and the other boys comforted their loved ones, while Stitch hugged Angel and Lilo. Despite shedding tears herself, Nightshade embraced Cream in comfort like a sister.

Meanwhile, Kaiba burst into tears as he thought to himself. 'I was stupid! So stupid! She was the only girl I have ever loved. But thanks to my greed and lust for money, I not only foreclosed on her mortgage, but I have lost her forever. Oh, Kikyo, my love...I am sorry.'

He then turned to Ishizu. "Show me no more! How in blazes do you enjoy torturing me like this?"

Ishizu sighed sadly as he spoke. "I am sorry, Kaiba, but these are the shadows of the things that have been, that they are what they are. Do not blame me."

"Leave me! Leave me alone and never bother me again!" yelled Kaiba, angrily turning away.

"Remember, Kaiba, these memories were all your fault." Ishizu said sadly.

Then she left, leaving Kaiba all by himself to cry to himself, over the fact that he had lost the girl he wanted to be with...forever.

Later, Kaiba found himself back in his room as if he had never left. As he looked around, the man sighed sadly and tried his best to get back to sleep.

Outside on the ledge, Edward was narrating while his friends were sleeping a bit. "'Kaiba was left alone and exhausted in his bedchamber, and thus he remained until nearby clock began to strike the hour'."

Soon enough, a clock nearby began making noises, waking the others up.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Knuckles as he yawned.

"What time is it?" asked Silver.

Blaze looked at her watch as she spoke. "Two o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, too early for breakfast?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yep." June replied.

"Way too early." Danny agreed.

"Good! Suppertime!" laughed Gantu as he got out a huge sub sandwich.

Inside the bedchamber, the clock was striking two. Kaiba stood up and saw this. He began to look around.

"'Kaiba knew that the second of the ghosts was due to appear. Yet now, as the clock finished striking...'" began Edward.

"Hmph. No one. He must be a no-show." said Kaiba in conclusion after the ghost had failed to appear. But then, he had a sad look on his face. "Why was I so foolish? Why? Why?" Suddenly, a nearby room began to glow with light!

"Huh? Wha... What's this?" Kaiba asked himself, glancing at the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's chapter five. Sad, innit? (I said "Isn't it?" the same way Ursula said it in The Little Mermaid.)
> 
> Edward: You said it.
> 
> Cream: But now, here comes the Ghost of Christmas Present!
> 
> Me: That's right, Cream! Now, guys, till next chapter, be sure to leave a good review! But no flames are allowed! Only constructive criticism and polite comments are!


	6. Enter the Ghost of Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost of Christmas Present, Chibodee Crockett, shows Kaiba how wonderful Christmas is. They also attend Donald's Christmas party which has a game that got the duelist's feelings hurt.

Some loud chattering, laughing and cheering were heard the moment the nearby room lit up. When Kaiba turned to see the light that was coming from the next room, he gasped as he saw someone peeking in. A muscular man wearing a light blue long-sleeved trenchcoat over a red shirt with a yellow star on it, blue jeans and brown jeans.

"Come on in, sir, and know us better!" laughed the man.

In disbelief, Kaiba came into the next room. He looked amazed as he saw that it was entirely decorated, and infested with Toon Duel Monsters. "Whoa!" said the man in amazement.

"Come on in, sir, and know us better!" said the young man again happily.

"Uh, you already said that."

"I did?" The man asked, puzzled. He shrugged as he spoke again. "Well, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, but you may call me Chibodee Crocket. This is the night before the dawn of the day of Christmas! Did I mention that I am the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

"Actually, you did." said Kaiba, a bit amused by the man's absent-mindness.

"Then come in, kind sir, and know me better!" Chibodee said, gesturing for Kaiba to come in.

The man laughed as he came in. "Man, you are one absent-minded spirit!"

"Nah! I am a manly absent-minded spirit. My mind, she is here with the here and now. And the now is Christmas!" Chibodee said proudly.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone like you before, Chibodee."

"I have eighteen hundred friends, including my ladies, Bunny, Shirley, Janet and Cath!"

"Eighteen hundred? Well, the grocery bills must be huge!" exclaimed Kaiba before laughing.

Chibodee and the toons laughed as well.

"My, Kaiba-Boy, I didn't know you have a sense of humor!" A familiar voice laughed. Kaiba turned to the voice, and to his shock, he saw a man with long silver hair that covered the left side of his face. He wore a red suit, and was smiling at Kaiba.

"Pegasus?" Kaiba asked in shock.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present's assistant." Pegasus said.

The Neo American Gundam Fighter then walked over and smiled. "Mr. Kaiba, have you ever seen how great things are at Christmas?"

Upon hearing that, Kaiba looked down sadly. "Actually, to tell you the truth, not really. I never understood about Christmas."

"Well, my friend, before the day is done, you will understand!"

Chibodee laughed as he walked up to the nearest window. However, it was the same one the narrators were standing outside of and they saw him coming their way!

"Oh no! Oh no!" yelled Shuzco alarmed.

Before they could get out of the way, Chibodee opened the window very fast, knocking the group of narrators off the ledge right onto the ground. Edward and Winry were able to land on the ground safely while the others just crash-landed in the snow.

From the window, Chibodee sniffed the fresh air and smiled. "Yes! Just like the smishmashio-uh, uh, like the smiminish, uh, like the roses. Hmmm... I must have seen the Disney version too many times. Anyways, Kaiba, let's go out into the world!"

Back on the ground, Edward and Winry laughed as they got back up. The others got up and laughed merrily. Jet, on the other hand, got up and scowled.

"I suppose you enjoyed that!" snapped the green hawk.

"Yeah!" Winry said happily.

"Look!" exclaimed Lilo, pointing.

As the narrators looked on, Chibodee, Pegasus and Kaiba magically appeared on the streets. Chibodee looked around and smiled. "Mr. Kaiba, may I introduce you to...Christmas morning!"

As the man laughed, the whole scene suddenly became Christmas morning, people roaming around the streets. As both the two walked around, they saw a group of children, namely the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys with Blueberrie, Bunny, Bell, Bright, Beam and Beauty. As they sang, Boomer accidentally knocked Brick down by accident making him yell angrily. Chibodee laughed as he began to sing.

Chibodee: **_It's in the singing of a street corner choir_**

**_It's going home and getting warm by the fire_ **

**_It's true wherever you find love_ **

**_It feels like Christmas_ **

As the Neo American guided Kaiba down to the streets, a few street people sang along with Chibodee. Pegasus sang along, too.

Chibodee, the Aristocats, Krystal, and Katt: **_A cup of kindness that we share with another_**

**_A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother_ **

The girls each gave a wreath to Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi making them smile.

Chibodee, Fox, and Falco: **_In all the places you find love_**

**_It feels like Christmas_ **

Chibodee and Kaiba continued to walk on as Chibodee kept on singing.

Chibodee: **_It is the season of the heart_**

**_A special time of caring_ **

**_The ways of love made clear_ **

Soon, Daffy, Melissa, the Aristocats, Jaune Tom, Mewsette, Robespierre, Seiya the Pegasus Knight, Ikki the Phoenix Knight, Shun the Andromeda Knight, Hyoga the Swan Knight and Shiryu the Dragon Knight appeared as they sang along with Chibodee.

Chibodee, Aristocats, Jaune Tom, Mewsette, Robespierre, Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Daffy, and Melissa: **_And it is the season of the spirit_**

**_The message, if we hear it_ **

**_Is make it last all year_ **

With a smile, Chibodee gave the Bronze Knights and ducks each a high-five. "What's up, ya guys?" Then he hugged the cats. "Nice kitties." Mewsette purred as she nuzzled him a bit.

As a few people passed, Frosty the Snowman's head began to fall to the ground, making him yelp.  
Inside a house, Sailor Iron Mouse, Jaq, Gus, Mary, Perla, Suzy and the rest of the Cinderella mice looked outside as they sang while Chibodee looked on smiling.

Sailor Iron Mouse, Jaq, Gus, Mary, Perla, Suzy and the rest of the Cinderella mice: **_It's in the giving of a gift to another_**

**_A pair of mittens that were made by your mother_ **

On 'mother', Kaiba looked inside the house as everyone, including Chibodee, sang.

Chibodee, Sailor Iron Mouse, Jaq, Gus, Mary, Perla, Suzy and the rest of the Cinderella mice: It's all the ways that we show love

**_That feel like Christmas_ **

As he looked on, Kaiba gave a little smile. Near a jail cell, Xemnas, Xaldin, Demyx, Saïx, Marluxia, and other Organization members (including Axel, who was revived a couple months ago) sang.

Organization members (including Axel): **_A part of childhood we'll always remember_**

**_It is the summer of the soul in December_ **

In the jail, Officer Jenny came in and sang along with Jessie, James and Meowth like they were pals.

All four: **_Yes, when you do your best for love_**

**_It feels like Christmas_ **

Chibodee was now standing in the center of the crowd, who smiled as he sang.

Chibodee: **_It is the season of the heart_**

**_A special time of caring_ **

**_The ways of love made clear_ **

The crowd then begins to sing and dance while Wally just watches.

Everyone: **_It is the season of the spirit_**

**_The message, if we hear it_ **

**_Is make it last all year_ **

The horses danced. Chibodee then went over to Kaiba, and he began to dance. Kaiba smiled and danced along as the Neo American sang.

Chibodee: **_It's in the singing of a street corner choir_**

**_It's going home and getting warm by the fire_ **

**_It's true wherever you find love_ **

**_It feels like Christmas_ **

Then, Chibodee put his arm around Kaiba's shoulder as they walked together.

Chibodee: **_It's true wherever you find love_**

**_It feels like Christmas_ **

**_It feels like Christmas_ **

**_It feels like Christmas_ **

**_It feels like Christmas_ **

The snow fell as the song ended. Kaiba smiled, happier than he was before.

"Donald, there you are!" A female duck said as she walked up to Donald. She wore a purple bow and a purple shirt. "Your cue is on!"

"Oh! Right!" Donald exclaimed. Then he turned to the other narrators and said, "I'll be right back!"

"Good luck, Donald!" Sora said as Donald ran off with the female duck, Daisy.

"Goodness. I didn't know what I was missing!" said Kaiba happily. "You have to show me stuff. Show me friends, kin. Heck, show me family for all I care!"

On Kaiba's wishes, he, Chibodee and Pegasus appeared in a building somewhere in Toon Town. The man looked around. He recognized the place and the person who lived there. Sure enough, he saw Donald and Daisy.

"Whoa! It's Donald." said Kaiba in surprise as he saw his friend. "My dear friend Donald and his wife, Daisy Duck! They are having Christmas with friends!"

The narrators themselves were in the building themselves, going near the buffet.

"All right, food!" said Gantu happily as he helped himself.

"Oh, man. This is great." exclaimed Storm happily as he ate as well.

"Okay, everyone." Donald spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "We've eaten our plum pudding and sang our carols. What's next?"

"How about a game, Donald?" Daisy suggested with a smile.

"That's right! We've gotta have a game at Christmas!" Donald's niece, Webby, exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, Uncle Donald! Do it!" Huey, one of Donald's nephews, exclaimed eagerly.

"Uh, do they really play games at Christmas?" Kaiba asked Chibodee dumbstruck.

"Yeah! I love games!" Chibodee answered happily as he watched.

June noticed something as Gantu and Storm were trying to eat. "Uh, guys? You do realize that the food is waxed, right?"

The anthro whale realized this and groaned. "Oh yeah. I wondered what was with the texture." With that, he spat his "food" out though Storm kept on eating.

"I have an idea! Let's play a game of 'Yes and No'." suggested Dewey with a smirk.

"A great game!" agreed Louie, smiling.

"Cool!" Gosalyn Waddlemeyer exclaimed with glee.

"Easy, Gosalyn." Drake Mallard, a.k.a. Darkwing Duck, said with a smile.

"That's a great game." agreed Scrooge McDuck.

"I'll be it." Donald said.

"Sure! Let Donald be it! He always has good things to think of." said Daisy, smiling at her husband.

"In that case, yes. I do have one in mind. Guess." Donald said, smirking.

"Is it a vegetable?" Launchpad McQuack guessed.

"No." Donald answered.

"Mineral?" Honker Muddlefoot guessed.

"No."

"Is it an animal?" asked Louie, bored.

Donald laughed. "What else?"

"What else indeed?" said Gosalyn anxiously.

"Is it found on a farm?" guessed Dewey.

"No way!"

"In the city?" guessed Daisy.

"Yep!"

"Does it pull a handsome cab?" Huey asked.

"Nah." Donald said with a smirk.

"Is it a dog?" Scrooge asked.

"No."

"A cat!" exclaimed Kaiba.

"A cat?" Daisy asked.

"Hey! I said it first, Daisy!" Kaiba snapped unhappily at the girl, although she couldn't hear him.

"Not really." Donald said, hearing Daisy and not his uncle unseen in the room.

"Let me try again. Is this an unwanted creature?" Daisy asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Donald said smiling.

"A mouse?" Webby asked.

"Nope!" said Donald.

"A bird!" exclaimed Launchpad.

"You called?" asked Storm from nearby.

"A cockroach!" yelled Drake.

"Nah!" laughed Donald.

"A leech?" guessed Mrs. Beakley.

"Ooooh, mean. This is too cool." said a chuckling Donald in amusement.

Daisy smirked. She knew definitely what Donald had in mind. "I got it. This is an unwanted creature, but not a rat, leech, of cockroach."

"Then what is it?" asked Webby anxiously.

"Yeah!" asked the others.

"Is this guy a Duel Monsters champ?" asked Daisy, smirking.

"Maybe," Donald said, smirking back.

"Well then, it's Seto Kaiba!"

"You got it, Daisy!" exclaimed Donald as he hugged his wife.

Upon hearing this, Kaiba felt stunned and disbelief. His own friend had spoke about him like that behind his back. Or in this case, right in front of him.

"Yeah!" cheered Webby.

"That one's a killer." said Dewey, smiling.

Kaiba felt a lot of hurt as everyone laughed at his misfortune. He had now had the feeling that he shouldn't have come.

"Let's go, Kaiba-Boy. There's more to see." Pegasus said, taking Kaiba's hand.

"No. I can't. I don't want to see more." the man said sadly, not wishing to see any more hurt or bashing towards him.

But Chibodee and Pegasus would hear none of it. He took Kaiba and went through the wall to the next location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's chapter 6.
> 
> Edward: Poor Kaiba. He had his feelings hurt.
> 
> Shadow: Well, we'll be going onto the next chapter. But it doesn't look like it'll get any happier...
> 
> Me: I'm afraid you're right, Shadow. Till next time, guys, review away, but no flames are allowed.


	7. Meet Sonic and Mickey's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba visits the house of Sonic and Mickey and finds out the poor condition of Harry the Hedgehog and what could be his grim fate unless something is done.

Soon, Kaiba looked to see that he, Chibodee and Pegasus had arrived in the streets of a beautiful neighborhood in Toon Town. As he looked around, the man looked puzzled. He had never been to this part of town in all of his life before.

"Uh, what in blazes are we doing here?" asked Kaiba in confusion.

"Well, it's Christmas here too, Kaiba." chuckled Chibodee in amusement.

"But why did you bring me to this old shack? I don't know anyone who lives here!"

"Oh, of course you do, Kaiba-Boy. This is the mansion home of your overworked, underpaid, yet loyal employees, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mickey Mouse." explained Pegasus as he pointed at the house. Chibodee nodded in agreement.

As Kaiba looked at the house in surprise, the narrators themselves, disguised as chimney sweeps, climbed up a ladder next to the Sonic and Mickey residence. "'Perhaps it was the spirit's own generous nature and his sympathy for all poor men and creatures alike that led them straight to the home of Kaiba's faithful clerks'." narrated Edward/Charles Dickens as he climbed up the ladder.

Shuzco got to the roof and sniffed something coming out of the chimney that he could easily fit into. Once he had smelt the smell, the black koala smiled. "Sweet!" He smirked with glee as he ran over to the chimney. "They're cooking goose down there!"

Shuzco and Gantu stuck his head down into the chimney top, sniffing happily. That was until Angel pushed them aside.

"Pardon me, guys." The pink koala said as she began cleaning out the chimney.

"Hey! Don't sweep the chimney down! You're blocking the smell!" snapped Gantu angrily.

"Aw, don't be stingy, Gantu." said Lilo, giggling.

"Yeah. That's ol' Kaiba's job." agreed Alphonse, nodding.

Down below, Kaiba looked concerned as he looked from his employee's house back to Chibodee. "So, this is Sonic the Hedgehog and Mickey Mouse's house, right?" asked the purple trenchcoated man, pointing at the house.

"Who told you that?" asked Chibodee, puzzled.

"You did. Just now."

Chibodee looked surprise. He then smirked. "Ah, I am usually trustworthy."

The man chuckled as he, Pegasus and Kaiba looked into the window. Then, Kaiba saw someone by the stove cooking dinner. "Hey, who is the girl dressed in red?"

"She is Mrs. Sonic the Hedgehog. Or should I Amy Rose?" Chibodee said, nodding.

The man looked shocked at what he heard. "The Amy Rose that Sonic dissed a dozen times?"

"Indeed." Pegasus replied, nodding. Amy Rose was indeed cooking. She was a hedgehog like Sonic, but her coloration was pink with some skin color around the arms and mouth. She had green eyes (like Sonic) and her spikes were combed neatly down her head, like hair and a red band of some kind was on top of her head. Like Sonic and Shadow, she too wore white gloves and she also wore some gold wristbands. She also wore a red dress with a short skirt and red boots with a white line running across the two boots.

Cooking with Amy is a female mouse wearing a female pilgrim's clothing. Her name is Minnie Mouse in the same clothing she wore in _Mickey's Christmas Carol_.

"What's she cooking? A canary?" Kaiba asked Pegasus and Chibodee, looking at Minnie, who was looking at a tiny cooked turkey, or a canary. "Surely they have more food than that. Look on the fire."

"Oh, yes, Kaiba-Boy. The real turkey is cooking." Pegasus chuckled.

The girl, now the wife of Sonic, sniffed the dinner and smiled. She then turned to see a young boy slowly turning the spit that was rolling the goose that Gantu and Shuzco were sniffing at from above the chimney. This boy was thirteen years in age, and he looks exactly like Sonic, only green instead of blue.

"Bobby, don't stop turning that spit." Amy instructed Bobby, who nodded as he kept turning the spit, except a little more faster. "After that, that is how the roasted goose is properly made."

"Gee, mom. It sure smells good." said Bobby, smiling.

"It does, doesn't it?" Amy asked, smirking as she looked in a mirror. Then she turned to Minnie. "It's great to have you and Mickey live with us, Minnie."

"Oh, ho ho! Thank you, Amy." Minnie said with a giggle.

Back on the roof, Shuzco's stomach rumbled as he sniffed the goose from another chimney. "Boy, oh boy, that smells great." Shuzco sighed happily as he stuck his head down. However, he slipped and fell right into the chimney, yelling like mad and getting the others' attention.

"Oh, geez." groaned Edward as he saw what happened.

"Looks like Shuzco's pretending to be Santa Claus." Donald said, laughing.

"Hey! Get me outta here! I'm stuck!" yelled Shuzco, stuck in the chimney itself.

Li just sighed. "I don't think you were suited for literature."

Back inside the house, Shuzco struggled trying to get free from the chimney. Soon he got free and screamed. Luckily for him, the boy landed on something and on his backside. Unluckily for him, he didn't know what it was at first.

"Well, at least I landed on something soft." said a relieved Shuzco.

But then, his butt felt suddenly like it was getting hot, and he looked down. He yelled out as he realized that he landed on the goose itself! "YEOWCH! And hot!" Soon enough, Shuzco started jumping up and down, and he started yelling 'hot' many times like mad.

Meanwhile, Amy looked around. Thinking no one was watching, she helped herself to a chestnut. Unfortunately, a thirteen-year-old girl spotted her doing it. She looked exactly like Amy, only her fur was blue instead of pink (A/N: Think the color of Bloo on her, folks.) and her clothes were blue instead of red, but her clothes were bluer than her fur. Her name was Kathy, and she was Amy's daughter.

"Mom! I thought you said we couldn't eat those chestnuts until dad and Harry got home!" scolded Kathy.

The pink hedgehog yelped and put away the chestnuts that she was eating. She turned quickly and innocently towards Kathy. "Now, now. I wasn't eating them! I was checking to see that they aren't burnt. It's how to cook it, dear, and please don't shout, Anya."

"Uh, I'm Kathy." Kathy pointed out with a frown.

"I'm Anya!"

This came from a twelve year old girl hedgehog who looks exactly like Amy and Kathy, only that her fur is violet and her clothes were maroon. Her name is Anya.

Amy looked back from each girl and giggled in a dumb manner. "Um, I needed that. Right, Anya?" At that part, the pink hedgehog looked at Kathy.

Kathy just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Kathy!"

Amy looked back and forth confused. She then groaned. "Whatever!"

"Anyway, the dinner is ready!" Minnie said as she set down the canary. Kathy and Anya got on the table with Mickey and Minnie's nephews and nieces, Morty, Ferdie, Millie and Melody Fieldmouse, getting ready to eat.

"Come on, guys! Let's eat!" Flash the Hedgehog, who looks almost exactly like Sonic (blue), said eagerly.

"Yeah!!" Amethyst and Dalia the Hedgehog cheered in agreement. Amethyst was a purple female hedgehog with her quills down like hair like her mother. As for Dalia, she looked similar to Amy, only that she wore a red tanktop, red jeans and pink sneakers.

"Not yet, children." Mickey, who was also in the house, said. "We must wait for Sonic and Harry."

"Why isn't Sonic living in a castle if he is a prince, a son of Queen Aleena? He would at least not have any money problems." asked Kaiba with a frown as he looked on from outside.

"That is true, but Sonic loved Amy very much that he gave up money to be with her. You see, money isn't all that matters in life." explained Chibodee.

Kaiba was about to say something until he heard some singing. He, Pegasus and Chibodee turned and see a red-and-blue blur approaching. The blur turned out to be two speedy hedgehogs. One of them was Sonic himself and he was dashing and hopping along a bunch of buildings while carrying a boy, whose red blur it was. The boy looked thirteen years of age, and he looked exactly like Sonic, only red. His name is Harry. He was also currently carrying a crutch as his dad held him. The boy was known as none other than Harry. Chibodee and Pegasus smiled as both father and son sang the same song Sonic had been singing before.

Harry: **_'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous_**

Both: **_Fa la la_**

Harry: **_With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive_**

Both: **_Fa la la_**

Harry: **_It's a season when the saints can employ us_**

Both: **_Fa la la_**

Harry: **_To spread the news about peace_**

Both: **_And to keep love alive_**

The two laughed as they stopped by their own house. Kaiba looked at this, mostly at the young boy as Sonic put him down.

"Come on, son." Sonic said with a smile.

"Cool!' Harry said, laughing. Kaiba noticed that the red hedgehog was walking barely, which explained why he had a crutch supporting him.

"Let's see if mom finished Christmas dinner yet."

"Yeah!" The two laughed as Harry opened the door, making sure not to fall.

"Careful, son." said Sonic with precaution as the two went in.

He didn't see Edward and the others, down from the roof, running in quickly. Once Sonic and Harry were inside themselves, the blue male hedgehog closed the door and made an announcement. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

The girls, Flash and Bobby saw Sonic and got excited. "Dad!" shouted both Kathy and Anya at once as they ran towards Sonic.

"Dad!" Bobby, Flash and Amethyst exclaimed as they ran towards him as well.

"Sonic!" shouted Morty, Ferdie, Millie and Melody as they all pounced Sonic playfully.

Sonic got a bit squashed as his children, Flash, Amethyst, Dalia, Bobby, Kathy and Anya, and his little friends, Morty, Ferdie, Millie and Melody, hugged him tightly.

"Heh heh. Merry Christmas, girls. Merry Christmas, Bobby. Merry Christmas, kids." said the blue hedgehog, chuckling.

"Merry Christmas!" said Flash, Amethyst and Bobby, smiling.

"Calm down, everyone." giggled Amy, smiling as she came forward. "Set the table. Go on."

Harry joined his siblings and friends as they did so. "Wait for me." The red hedgehog said.

Amy turned and smiled at her husband, who said. "Merry Christmas, Amy."

"Merry Christmas, Sonic." said Amy, smiling as she gave her husband a kiss and a hug.

"Amy..."

The girl lets go and smiled the same time her husband did so.

Nearby, Shuzco groaned as he felt his feet and put them in an ice-filled tub as his friends came over. "Ooh. I fell down the chimney and landed on a flaming hot goose." groaned the experiment.

"Awww, you have all the fun." groaned Reuben with a scowl. Shuzco just glared at him in annoyance. "What?"

Meanwhile, Harry laughed as he went to the table where dinner was now set.

"All right! Bobby! The Christmas dinner! The goose! The goo-!" Suddenly, Harry began to cough badly. The parents, Mickey and Minnie noticed and looked concerned.

"Now, now, Harry. You're getting overexcited." Amy said quickly and sadly. "Go sit in your chair for a moment and rest, okay?"

Harry nodded. As the young boy went to sit in his chair in a corner nearby, Minnie turned to Sonic and smiled a bit. "So how was he at church?"

The blue male hedgehog smiled as he answered. "He was as good as gold and better." He continued as Harry sat down. "He told me that he hoped the people saw him in church because it might be pleasant for them to remember upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk and blind man see."

Usually, Kaiba wouldn't care about this. But for the first time ever, the man felt sad and guilty for the young Harry. "He's a remarkable child." He felt it for a good reason. It reminded him of him when he was young and defenseless.

As the hedgehog family and the mouse family sat down to eat, Yugi narrated as he and his friends looked on.

"'And with that, the hedgehogs and the mice came to what was surely the happiest single moment in all the livelong year'." said Yugi, smiling.

"I love these family gatherings, do you?" Winry asked Edward, who smiled at her.

"The feast looks so...meager." observed Kaiba, meanwhile.

"Yet very well appreciated." added Chibodee, nodding.

"I pay Sonic such a small amount."

"Mr. Kaiba!" Sonic started.

"Sonic!" said Kaiba, excited. Thinking Sonic had seen him, he stood up and went to the door. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The man went through the door like a ghost. But as he came in, he realized that Sonic didn't see him at all. He was only mentioning his name for a toast.

"I think it would be fair to lift a cup to my employer." said Sonic as he lifted up his cup. "To Mr. Kaiba, the founder of the feast!"

Amy, however, just scoffed at that. "Founder of the feast, my butt!"

"Yeah!" agreed Kathy and Anya with a frown.

"In fact, if he was here, I would show him a thing or two and I hope he chokes on it!" snapped Minnie.

"Yeah! What she said!" agreed Dalia.

"Now, now, Minnie." said a nervously chuckling Mickey. "Remember the children and Christmas Day."

Amy sighed as she continued. "True, I supposed that on the blessed day of Christmas, one must drink to the health of a, well, Mr. Kaiba, even though he is odious, stingy..." Dalia, Kathy and Anya grunted at this. "...wicked and unfeeling..." The three sisters grunted some more. "...and badly dressed..."

This caused Dalia, Kathy and Anya to gasp.

"And..."

Harry interrupted his mother as he lifted up his cup, quickly before she said something else. "To the founder of the feast, Kaiba!"

The pink hedgehog just sighed in annoyance and reluctantly raised her cup as well. "To Mr. Kaiba. Let him be merry and happy this day, I have no doubt."

"No doubt." nodded Dalia, Kathy and Anya reluctantly.

Kaiba looked downhearted. Although Sonic and Mickey were very loyal to him, the hedgehog's wife and his daughters couldn't even stand the former Duel Monsters champ. He now felt bad of the times he was mean and cruel to Sonic and Mickey and especially Mokuba.

"Cheers!" said Sonic and Mickey.

Harry smiled as he spoke five words: "God bless us, every one."

As everyone watched and as those at the table began to eat, Harry began to sing.

Harry: **_Life is full of sweet surprises_**

**_Every day's a gift_ **

**_The sun comes up and I can feel it_ **

**_Lift my spirit_ **

**_Fills me up with laughter_ **

**_Fills me up with song_ **

**_I look into the eyes of love_ **

**_And know that I belong_ **

Amy smiled as she hugged her little boy.

**_Bless us all_ **

**_Who gather here_ **

Amy and Harry: **_The loving family I hold dear_**

Sonic came over and joined in.

Sonic and Harry: **_No place on earth_**

**_Compares with home_ **

**_And every path will bring me back from where I roam_ **

All: **_Bless us all_**

**_That as we live_ **

**_We always comfort and forgive_ **

Mickey and Harry: **_We have so much_**

**_That we can share_ **

Harry: **_With those in need we see around us everywhere_**

**_Let us always_ **

Sonic, Amy, Mickey, Minnie, and Harry: **_Love each other_**

Harry: **_Lead us to the light_**

**_Let us hear the_ **

Sonic, Amy, Mickey, Minnie, and Harry: **_Voice of reason_**

Harry: **_Singing in the night_**

Sonic: **_Let us run from anger_**

Amy: **_And catch us when we fall_**

As Harry sang next, the two whole families joined in together.

Harry: **_Teach us in our dreams_**

**_And please, yes, please_ **

All: **_Bless us one and all_**

Harry's voice began to get weak a bit as he continued to sing on. This brought a few tears to Kaiba's eye as he continued to feel sad for the crippled boy.

Harry: **_Bless us all_**

**_With playful years_ **

**_With noisy games and joyful tears_ **

All: **_We reach for you_**

**_And we stand tall_ **

Sonic: **_And in our prayers and dreams we ask you bless us all_**

Harry: **_We reach for you_**

**_And we stand tall_ **

**_And in our prayers and dreams_ **

**_We ask you bless us all_ **

After Harry finished the song, he began coughing once more, concerning the families some more.

"We better get to eating. Let's have dinner, everyone." Amy said to the families sadly as they sat down.

"Yeah. I'll get the stuffing." Minnie said sadly as she walked off to get the stuffing.

Kaiba looked on sadly as well. He could tell from the cough that Harry didn't have much health care, medicine, etc. Add to the fact that Sonic wouldn't be able to afford a doctor...

"Chibodee, please tell...what's wrong with that kind lad? Will he live?" pleaded Kaiba to Chibodee as he looked on.

"Sorry, my friend." said Chibodee with a sigh as he stood up. He was getting more fader than he was right now as time passed. "What you need to know comes from your future. My real is in the present."

"Please. I must know. What's wrong with Harry?" said Kaiba, looking at the old man sadly.

Chibodee saw that Kaiba's eyes were full of love and concern for young Harry.

"Well, Kaiba, much I'm afraid. If these shadows of the future remain unchanged, I see a vacant seat by the chimney corner and a crutch where Harry once had." Chibodee said sadly.

"Which means that, I'm afraid... young Harry... may die." Pegasus said sadly, also fading away.

"No." Kaiba said quietly in shock as he looked in misery at the young, smiling, crutch-holding boy. Harry had no idea of what lied in his future.

"Why the concern, my friend?" Chibodee asked sternly. "If he's going to die, he'd better do it and decrease the surplus population."

"I didn't know! I didn't know." said Kaiba sadly.

"'And as the hedgehog and mouse families vanished into the darkness, Kaiba kept his eyes upon Tiny Harry until the last'." narrated Edward some more with a sad frown.

Soon, Kaiba, Pegasus and Chibodee were in darkness. Pegasus puts his arm around Kaiba's shoulder as he spoke up.

"Let's go. Me and Chibodee's time have grown short." sighed Pegasus.

Before he knew it, Kaiba, along with Chibodee and Pegasus, had arrived in a churchyard that was abandoned. The man looked nervously around. Then, he noticed that Chibodee and Pegasus are now holograms.

"Spirit, are you and Pegasus?" asked Kaiba in surprise.

"Indeed, I am." Chibodee said nodding.

"Are spirits' lives so short?"

"Our time on this planet is very brief." sighed Chibodee as he and Pegasus sat down on a bench nearby. "I believe it will end on the stroke of midnight."

As he said this, the church bell began to ready. It was being rung by Edward's group, who were taking turns ringing the bell.

"One!" yelled Shuzco after groaning and ringing the bell.

"Two!" said Lilo with a cringe.

Kaiba gasped in shock as the bell rang the second time, he spoke to Chibodee. "Wait! You can't leave me now! I learned so much from you!"

"Three!" strained Donald as he rung the bell the third time.

"Four!" exclaimed Bankotsu with a heavy heart as he rung the bell the fourth time.

"'Nothing Kaiba could do or say could stop the relentless march of those terrible bells'." said Edward grimly to the 'audience' as Winry held on in concern.

"Five!" yelled Jet as he rang the bell.

"Still, you can't leave me!" yelled Kaiba as Chibodee began to disappear.

"Sadly, we must, Mr. Kaiba." sighed Pegasus.

"But you changed me! You mean so much to me!" protested the man sadly. He felt that Chibodee was his newest friend who had shown him how great Christmas was.

"And so, I leave you with the last spirit: The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." said Chibodee grimly. "But heed my warning: he is very frightful."

"The future ghost?" asked Kaiba in fear. "Do I have to?"

"Go forth, Kaiba, and know him better, my friend!" laughed Chibodee as the bell rang for the 12th time. And with that, Chibodee and Pegasus disappeared leaving Kaiba, with the exception of the narrators still hiding, all alone.

"Oh, man." groaned Kaiba, knowing that he would not like what would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's chapter 7. And about Flash and Amethyst? They're courtesy of Bloodrayne666, a great author on fanfiction.net. As for Dalia, Harry, Bobby, Kathy and Anya, I made them up. Anyway, next chapter, things are going to be a lot darker.
> 
> Shadow: (shudders) I think I know who Chibodee was talking about.
> 
> Cream: Please don't spoil it, Shadow-san.
> 
> Duke: Well, till next time, review away, guys.


	8. Christmas Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba meets the last ghost of Christmas, that of the future, who shows him and some of the narrators that Kaiba brought along with him a grim future of what would happen unless he changed his ways, as well as the sad fate of Harry the Hedgehog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get scary here in chapter 8.
> 
> Reuben: Yeah. Especially with-.
> 
> (Edward covers Reuben's mouth.)
> 
> Edward: Get on with the chapter, Toonwriter. Before Reuben blurts out who's playing the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come!

Since Chibodee and Pegasus had left, Kaiba looked around the churchyard area nervously. He knew that the next and last ghost would appear and it was something he would rather avoid. As the man looked around, he was unaware that a fog was closing in on him. Suddenly, he turned around, and saw the fog coming his way. Kaiba gasped in horror and tried to run away, but the fog soon caught up to him and covered him.

Kaiba had coughed a bit before looking around once more. Before he knew it, the whole abandoned church area was covered with fog. He looked nervous as he walked around, sometimes backwards.

"Where'd everybody go?" Kaiba asked nervously.

Suddenly he heard an evil snicker behind him and jumped. He turned and came face to the face with some sort of figure. This figure looked about six to seven feet tall, and the figure was a muscular man who wore a red cap with a golden skull with wings on it, a red shirt with a grey stripe, white armguards, white collars, a black belt with a gold lightning bolt buckle on it, red trousers and black shoes. The man's face was hidden, making it impossible for Kaiba to figure out who this figure was.

Kaiba gulped as he spoke up. "Who... Who are you? Am... am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

Instead of answering, the figure nodded silently.

"Spirit. I fear you more than any specter I have yet met." said Kaiba in fear.

Meanwhile, the narrators watched on from the abandoned church's doors. Soon enough, they were getting scared by this.

"Oh, man. I don't think I wanna see anymore." shivered Donald in fear.

"Me either!" agreed the others instantly.

"Yeah. It's not that I'm scared; it's just that I don't wanna see what this spirit has in store for Kaiba." said Gantu, fear inching in his voice.

"Well, when you're right, you're right." gulped Edward. Although brave, there were some places even he the narrator wouldn't go! He turned to the "audience". "You're on your own, folks. We will meet you at the finale!"

With that, the others headed inside, but two familiar hands grabbed Sora and Edward by the collar of their shirts. Yugi, Joey, Alphonse, Lilac, Sakura, Kero, Li, Lilo, Stitch, Scorpio and Vivian stopped heading inside and turned around immediately.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. Sora, Edward and Sakura turned to see Kaiba glaring at them. The others- Yugi, Joey, Alphonse, Lilac, Sakura, Kero, Li, Lilo, Stitch, Scorpio and Vivian- saw him, too.

"Oh, no you don't! You guys need to stay here if I'm going to continue this adventure!" The man demanded.

"Okay." shrugged Edward, Alphonse, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lilo and Stitch.

"Donald? What're you doing here?" Kaiba asked in confusion, looking at Donald, then turning to Lilac. "Aren't you supposed to be with Daisy? And Lilac, shouldn't you be at your treehouse?"

"Sorry about that. I'm also one of the narrators." Donald said.

"Me too." Lilac added. "Although, this must be a dream. R-Right?"

"But..." began Elise.

Then, the other narrators heard the sound of a wolf howl. "MOOOOMMY!" screamed Shuzco.

"Okay, so this is NOT a dream! I'm getting outta here!" Donald exclaimed fearfully.

"Don't worry." Joey said nervously as a gray-cloaked figure appeared. "We can ask the whole thing with the cloaked figure with the three eyes."

But then, his eyes widen in fear. So did the other narrators, except for the ones staying with Kaiba.

"THREE EYES?!?!" The narrators yelled fearfully. With that, they headed back inside the church, closing the doors and locking them, not to mention bolting the door shut, and... Aw, you get the point! Of course, Joey was grabbed before he could get inside the church, too.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Joey shouted as he ran in place.

"Oh, no, you don't." A female voice said, "You're staying with Yugi and helping Kaiba."

"I SAID LET ME GO, YA STUPID OLD HAG!"

"I'm NOT a hag, you big dolt! It's me!"

"I don't care! I demand you to-- Huh?" Joey turned to the source of the voice who grabbed ahold of the back of his shirt. He saw a hooded figure that seemed like the build of an old woman. "Wait a minute. That voice. You can't possibly be--?"

"Yep!" The female figure replied as she removed her cloak, revealing herself to be a familiar blond-haired woman with purple eyes, to the surprise of Yugi and Joey.

"Mai!" Yugi and Joey exclaimed.

"One of the people from earlier today!" Kaiba said in surprise.

"That was you?" Lilac asked in amazement.

"Yep. I disguised myself as an old woman to blend in with the crowd so that I could follow you." Mai explained.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be here." Joey said, "We gotta get outta here before--"

"Uh, Joey?" Lilac interrupted Joey as she pointed towards the church door, "The door's already closed."

Joey turned and saw the last lock locking the door. "Aw, man." He groaned, "Now I'm trapped."

"Don't worry, Joey." Mai assured her boyfriend, "I'm here. You got me by your side."

"Well, looks like we got no choice." said Edward with a shrug.

"Okay." said Vivian in fear.

The fifteen looked at the spirit as Kaiba spoke up. "I'm ready to follow you and learn what I can...with a thankful heart."

The figure just stood there, not saying anything throughout the whole conversion. This made the fifteen even more scared.

"Come on! Can you at least say something to me?" asked Kaiba in fear.

The figure just put its hand on Kaiba's shoulder. With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared before them.

"Oh yeah. I guess we better get on going, eh?" Li asked nervously.

"Well, lead on. Whoever you are..." said Edward.

Upon seeing the figure's looks very carefully, Li pondered at who the figure could possibly be. "Is this figure who I think it is? Whoever it is, it seems familiar."

"And that gray figure seems familiar, too." Yugi said, pondering about the gray-cloaked figure with the three eyes, the third glowing on its forehead. "But he disappeared." He was right, cause the figure was gone.

Kaiba, Edward's group, and the figure walked towards the portal. As soon as they stepped into the portal, the scene suddenly began to swirl around like some sort of portal as they kept going through it.

Sooner or later, the five arrived in a part of Toon Town a year later. For the moment, it was raining outside. As the scene reset itself, Kaiba heard some laughing. He saw that it was coming from four guys named Arkana, Seifer, Rai and Fuu.

"I don't know how it happened and I don't care." remarked Seifer. "I only know that he's dead!"

"Yeah!" agreed Rai.

"When did that happen?" asked Arkana.

"Last night." Fuu answered.

"What did he die of anyway?" asked Rai.

"Who cares?" Arkana smirked.

"Yeah! I thought he'd never go." joked Rai. This caused him and the other guys to laugh cruelly.

"Like Seifer, even I don't know or care why he's gone." Arkana remarked. "Though part of me wonders what he did with all that money."

"Yeah! He didn't send it to charity, y'know." remarked Rai with a frown.

"Wouldn't we like to know?" Seifer said, shaking his head.

"He didn't give it to me." said Arkana. The others said 'no' in some sort of agreement.

"Whatever the case is, his funeral has to be cheap like his stupid head." said Seifer with a smirk. "I don't know anyone who would have the right mind to go to it."

"I wouldn't mind going." said Rai. The others looked at him in surprise.

Then, Rai smirked as he spoke. "If lunch is provided, y'know!"

Kaiba looked on in shock as the guys laughed at Rai's joke.

"Speaking of which..." said Seifer, checking his watch. "It's almost that time!"

"Let's go, then!" Arkana said as he left with the others. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yugi, Lilo, Stitch, Li, Scorpio and Vivian were all glaring at the bullies for the whole thing.

The man that kept on watching paused, and then turned to the others. "You know them?" asked Sakura.

"Do I ever. Those four are the so-called heroes of Twilight Town." answered Kaiba. He continued with an angry look on his face "Hmph! One time, they picked on my little brother, Mokuba."

"I see." said Edward grimly.

Turning to the hooded figure, Kaiba spoke. "Spirit, who in blazes are they talking about?"

Instead of answering, the figure pointed to a door nearby. Gestured by the spirit, Kaiba and Edward's group entered. Inside were none other than, to Kaiba, Yugi, Lilo and Stitch's shock, the Big 5, along with Kursed, Lazar Wolf, Ratfink Connors (a.k.a. the Black Baron) and Muggshot, four of the members of the New Fiendish Five. Also with the villains were the Bureau of Bad Behavior- consisting of Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Cyprin and Petirol. In front of all the villains was a bald, red-skinned man wearing a crimson suit. Perched besides him on a huge perch was a mechanical owl known as Clockwerk.

"No! It's them!" Kaiba exclaimed in shock.

"The Big 5! Along with the New Fiendish Five and the Bureau of Bad Behavior!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

The red man up front spoke up in a hauntingly familiar (to Kaiba, Yugi, Lilo and Stitch) voice. "So, back from the house of sadness I see."

"That voice!" Lilo exclaimed in horror.

"G-G-G-Gozaburo?" Kaiba asked in horror.

"In Seth's body?" Yugi asked in horror.

"My God!" Mai exclaimed, "Gozaburo? But I thought-"

Kursed laughed. "Ha! It's sad that the brute didn't die years ago, Gozaburo. That old skinflint."

"Hear, hear!" agreed Gansley.

"So, Big 5, Ratfink, Kursed, Lazar, Muggshot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Cyprin and Petirol." said Gozaburo with a smirk. "What have you for me, something to remember him by?" He smirks as he leaned towards Mimet with a smirk and tickled her chin, making her laugh.

"Knock it off, boss!" said Lazar, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, it's annoying, especially from Mimet since she sabotaged my escape before!" Eugeal remarked with a frown.

"Oh, shut up, Eugeal." Byruit said calmly.

"Yeah, it's not her fault that you failed to get the Purity Chalice from Sailor Moon long ago." Telulu remarked smugly.

"She's got a point." Cyprin and Petirol said in unison with smirks.

"Take that back!" Eugeal shouted angrily.

"Silence, Eugeal!" Clockwerk snapped, "You know the penalty if you keep quarreling."

"Yes, Clockwerk." Eugeal said with a nod. She brightened up a bit as she said, "After all, the six of us make quite a team nowadays."

"Indeed you do." Gozaburo agreed with a nod, "And now, tell us what you have for us."

Muggshot took out a pair of collar buttons that Gozaburo soon took. "I stole these collar buttons from his dresser! They must cost a fortune!" The bulldog said.

"And I helped him with them, too!" Crump remarked.

"Those things?" laughed Leichter as he took out a pair of bed curtains while Gozaburo observed the buttons. "Check these out! Lazar and I got his bed curtains! Very fine damask ever!"

"Complete with the rings that hold them!" Lazar added.

"Aw, you always get the good stuff." scowled Muggshot.

Soon, Gozaburo took the curtains and looked them over. "Hmm. Although very cheap damask, they are still worth a few coins."

"Ha! These are worth more!" said Ratfink, laughing as he took out a bunch of blankets. "Gansley I got his blankets! And right where he died, too!"

Gozaburo then took the blankets. He was amazed as he felt them. "They are still warm, Ratfink. I don't pay extra for that."

"You better. It's the only warmth he ever had!" laughed Ratfink evilly.

This caused the others to laugh as well.

"The only warmth he ever had!" laughed Black Baron.

"For once, you said something we all agree upon." said Gozaburo with a smirk.

"Yeah. He can keep his deck of cards for all I care. They're as worthless as he is!" Kursed remarked cruelly, and that got the group of villains laughing harder.

Then, as music began to play, Kaiba and Edward's group watched in fright as Gozaburo gave each one some money, though Ratfink only got a coin. The rat gritted his teeth in anger at this, and then he snatched Gansley's money before the hat that Ratfink was wearing was slammed onto him. Then, as Ratfink tried pulling the hat off, they began dancing a bit and then they started singing.

Villains (minus Ratfink): **_We're… de… spicable_**

**_We make ourselves plain sickable._ **

As he sang, Gozaburo looked at the mirror, making faces.

Gozaburo: **_Berate ourselves, hate ourselves viciously_**

Kursed looked angelic as she sang.

Kursed: **_Still, none of wishes he could change._**

Eugeal eyed darkly with shifty eyes.

**_Eugeal: We're slick… and… shifty birds,_ **

Leichter and Nezbitt sang as they each stole some items off themselves faster and faster.

Leichter and Nezbitt: **_With fingers quick as fifty birds._**

Then, Telulu snatched the items while the two villains started snatching from each other rapidly as she sang.

Telulu: **_While stealing your purse or your ticky-tock_**

Then, Johnson held a hammer while Ratfink kept trying to pull his hat off.

Johnson: **_Just for a kick, we knock you flat!_**

On 'flat', he hit Ratfink with his hammer three rhythmic times, the hat still on him. After that, Ratfink freed himself from the hat on his head before he joined the singing with the villains.

All: **_La, la, La-la-la-la-la_**

**_La, la, La-la-la-la-la_ **

**_La, la, La-la-la-la-la_ **

Kaiba and Edward's group all cringed in fear as they watched.

**_We're just blankety-blank-blank_ **

**_No good!_ **

On 'good', Ratfink was hit again, resulting in him stuck in his hat again. Then the villains danced again before Gozaburo sang his part as he poured some tea on a broken teacup and using his finger to stir the drink.

Gozaburo: **_We're not... tea... party blokes,_**

**_No chitty-chat and artichokes._ **

On 'artichokes', Crump took the cup, pouring it into the cup dish while Kursed sang.

Kursed: **_We're twice as bloodthirsty as cannibules,_**

On 'cannibules', she grinned toothily as she glared at Crump, who was drinking from the dish. Then she bit his pinky finger, making him scream in pain while hurtling into the air before he sang his line.

Crump: **_And wilder than animules are we!_**

On 'we', he attempted to pull his finger off in rhythm before he got free and landed near the other villains, who resumed dancing.

Villains (minus Ratfink): **_We're re... pre... hensible._**

As Gansley sang next, he stole a pen from Lazar while Kursed stole his pencil.

Gansley: **_We'll steal your pen and pencible!_**

Then Mimet sneered to the camera as she sang while Gozaburo and Muggshot sneered also. 

Mimet: **_Then sneer at you, leer at you naughtily_**

The Big 5 then came behind the counter desk fence, which looked like bars as the quintet sang.

Big 5: **_And really we ought to be in jail!_**

Soon, Ratfink freed himself from the hat again and sang with the villains, all while Lazar threw flowers around the group.

All: **_La, la, La-la-la-la-la_**

Lazar: **_La-la-la_**

All: **_La, la, La-la-la-la-la_**

Lazar: **_La-la-la_**

All: **_La, la, La-la-la-la-la_**

Muggshot hit Ratfink with his big fist as the villains sang.

**_We're just blankety-blank-blank_ **

**_All bad!_ **

The instant the song ended, Ratfink freed himself while getting up as the villains all laughed cruelly. As the sixteen continued laughing, Kaiba looked shocked. He left and went back to the red figure. "Okay, okay. I get it. The case of this unhappy person might be my own." said Kaiba, trembling.

"You don't say." said Lilo with crossed arms.

The man glared at the Hawaiian girl with anger in his eyes. "You stay out of this conversation!"

"Well, excuuuuse me!" said the girl sarcastically with a scowl.

With a scoff, Kaiba looked back at the spirit. "My-my life tends that way now. But come on! Isn't there any tenderness connected with this world? Show me it or that ridiculous conversion and that evil song will haunt me forever!"

"Yeah! What he said!" agreed Edward's group at the same time.

As if to obey what the fifteen had requested, the figure waved his hand. In a quick flash of light, and to Edward's group and Kaiba's surprise, they were in front of a familiar house.

This made the fifteen smile. "Well, whaddya know! It's Sonic the Hedgehog and Mickey Mouse's house! The best place for joy and laughter." exclaimed Kaiba happily.

"Yeah!" agreed Edward's group in happiness.

That was when Kaiba looked back at the figure with a smile. "Thank you very much, spirit! You're the best!"

At that moment, Li's happy smile turned into a concerned frown as he looked around. "Hold on. Something isn't right..." said the boy.

Then, Kaiba and Edward's group looked around in concern to see that Li was right. The streets were strangely empty nowadays, and there was no commotion. This made Kaiba look extremely worried. He knew that Sonic should have been approaching home with Harry right about now.

"Wait a minute. Li is right. It's too quiet around here. Why is it so quiet?" Kaiba asked in concern.

All the hooded figure did in response was point to the house with its staff. Nodding, Kaiba and Edward's group looked through the window. The fifteen saw Amy and Minnie near the stove cooking dinner once more. But to their concern, the two girls wasn't their usual selves when they last saw her. In fact, they were not only cooking, but Amy was crying as well while Minnie had her head down in sadness.

Kathy looked concerned as she came over to her mother. "Mom? Are you crying again?"

Amy looked at her daughter, her eyes red with sorrow and sadness. "Oh no. Not really. The lamp... it's hurting my eyes again."

"I see." said Anya, nodding sadly. She, Kathy and Dalia knew that Amy was really crying and they couldn't blame her. Not after what happened to...him.

Kaiba quickly suspected what happened and gasped, tears in his eyes. "Oh no. Not little Harry. I didn't want that to happen! Not to the poor little child!"

Back inside, Amy dried her eyes, and she turned to look back at the girls. "Okay, okay. No eyes get weak in... in the dim light. I just didn't want your father and Mickey to see my eyes like this when he got back home for anything in the world. He should be back by now."

At the spit, Bobby was turning it slowly as he looked on in concern. "Gee. He sure seems to be walking a little slower these past two evenings."

Just then, the door opened up and a sad, teary-eyed, sniffling Sonic and Mickey came in. Unlike last time when Kaiba was last there, Harry wasn't with him. And everyone knew the reason why.

As he looked up and sighed, Sonic dried his eyes with his sleeve. "Hello, kids."

"Dad." Anya said with a sigh.

"Oh." Kathy said sadly as she, along with her sibs and Mickey and Minnie's nephews and nieces came over and hugged their father/friend.

"Hello, kids." the blue hedgehog said with a sad sigh.

"Hey." Bobby responded sadly.

"Everyone..." Minnie said, sighing sadly as she came over. "Go set the table."

As the children went over to the table to do as they were told, Amy nodded and then turned back to her husband. "How was the churchyard?"

Sonic sighed sadly as he spoke. "Mickey and I picked a spot for Harry where he can see... Well, it's that spot on the hill where you can see the ducks on the river. Harry..."

Amy, knowing what Sonic was going to say, patted her husband on the back. "He always loved watching the ducks on the river."

Kaiba walked away from the house in sadness, and then looked at the black-clad mysterious figure.

"Oh, crud. Is there a Christmas that brings this awful scene?" groaned Kaiba as he looked back at the house. "How can they endure it?"

With a sad sigh, Edward shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know..."

Inside the house, as the family sat down to eat very sadly, Sonic spoke up, totally misty-eyed. "It's all right, children. Life is made up of meetings and partings. That is the way of it." He continued as they all looked at him. "I'm sure we shall never forget Tiny Harry or the first parting that there was among us."

The families nodded sadly as they hung their heads down while Kathy and Anya sniffed sadly. Tears were streaming down Sonic's cheeks now. Mickey was shedding tears, too.

Behind the table was Harry's chair. The red hedgehog wasn't on it but one thing was there: a crutch without an owner. One thing to say about this sad scene: Pegasus and Chibodee's grim prediction was really true in this sad future. The only one seeing the crutch was Li.

"That's awful! The poor, little guy!" said a saddened Li.

By now, a heartbroken Sora was kneeling on the ground with his face buried in his hands as he cried.

Edward then glanced at the two boys and the others with a sad look. "C'mon, guys. It's time. We should get going before we lose track of Kaiba and the spirit."

The other guys nodded sadly with tear-filled eyes. With that, the eleven walked off to follow to follow the Christmas Future spirit, and Kaiba. What they didn't know was that they were heading towards Destiny's Cross Roads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's chapter 8. Sad, isn't it?
> 
> Amy: (crying) My Harry! My baby! Why'd he have to go?
> 
> Harry: Mom, don't worry. It's only a story. I'm still alive.
> 
> Amy: Oh. Whew. Don't scare me like that.
> 
> Cream: It's close to Christmas Day, Mr. Toonwriter! You gotta finish this fanmake quickly!
> 
> Me: Don't worry, Cream. I will.
> 
> Shadow: Well, guys, till next chapter, review away. But no flames are allowed.


	9. The Christmas Future Spirit Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba discovers his grim fate unless he change his ways. All while the narrators with Kaiba help face off the evil spirit.

Kaiba did not want to believe that Harry dead, only that the boy was instead just in a hospital. But then, he, along with Edward's group, and the mysterious figure (whoever he or she was) arrived at the last place they wanted to go to: the graveyard.

"Do we have to come here?" asked Kaiba with a gulp in concern.

The hooded figure just nodded without answering as usual.

Lilo then leaned over towards Kaiba as she spoke. "I'm really terrified of this place, too, Mr. Kaiba." said the Hawaiian in fear.

"There's something I got to know. Is that not true?" Again, the spirit did not answer him. This made Kaiba and the fourteen narrators very, very afraid.

Swallowing up whatever pride he had left, Kaiba spoke up. "Come on, tell me what I want to know! I don't know, but I must! Who was the wretched soul whose death brought so much glee and happiness to others?"

The five stopped, as the figure had once again not answered. Kaiba and Edward's group looked and saw that they had stopped in front of a tombstone. Although covered with snow, a bit of the writing was seen. The writing on it read "Ha".

"I've a super bad feelin' about this." groaned Sora.

Kaiba's heart skipped a beat at seeing the grave stone's writing. He had a bad feeling as well since he knew whose grave this was as he stepped forward to the grave. That was when Sora tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Mr. Kaiba? Remember back at the hedgehog and mice's house, I actually saw what Chibodee meant when he said a crutch without an owner." said the keybearer.

"I see." said Kaiba grimly. He then looked back at the mysterious spirit. "One more thing, Spirit. Are these shadows of things that will be or are they the shadows of things that may be?"

Of course, the hooded figure still did not answer. Now with even more concern, Kaiba walked to the grave and wiped off the snow. What he and Edward's group saw on the writing was something that almost made their hearts stop completely. On the tombstone were the following words:

_Harry the Hedgehog_

_2002-2015_

_A young boy who had hope_

_May he rest in peace_

The narrators, except Edward, stared at the words on the tombstone in horror. "No!" exclaimed the guys, horrified.

Soon enough, Lilo burst into tears, with Yugi patting her on the back in sympathy. At the same time, Mai went down on her knees as she started crying.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kaiba in horror. He knelt down on the snowy ground and sobbed very loudly. "That boy did not deserve to die! He didn't deserve to die!"

In tears, the man turned back to the spirit, looking more and more afraid. "These things can be changed, right? I mean, a life can be made right, right?"

Kaiba had waited for an answer. However, the hooded figure had not spoken a word. In tears, Kaiba clutched the spirit's cloak. "Please! Spirit, I didn't want this to happen! Tell me that these events can yet be changed!"

Just then, the fifteen heard some digging from nearby along with cruel laughter and turned to see five weasels at work on a grave. They're none other than the weasels that used to work for Judge Doom, but not anymore.

As soon as they were done digging the grave, Smart Ass and Psycho laughed a bit.

"I've never seen a funeral like this one." remarked Smart Ass, nodding towards the grave they were digging at. The gravestone was covered with snow.

"Yeah. A sad one. No mourners, no friends to bid him farewell." agreed Greasy.

"Not that he'll ever need any!" agreed Wheezy, smirking.

"Yeah, you said it, Wheezy." Greasy laughed.

"Duh, what about the guy's little brother and worker?" Stupid asked dumbly.

"Ah, Mokie and Roland are the only ones who bade him farewell." Smart Ass said.

"Really?" Wheezy asked in amazement.

"Yep." Smart Ass said with a nod. "They were concerned about him."

"Anyway, what's the only thing that anyone ever liked about this guy?" Psycho asked.

"Duh, what?" asked Stupid dumbly.

"The End!"

Smart Ass, Greasy, Wheezy and Stupid looked at him strangely. "Uh... what?" asked Smart Ass.

"Well, for one, no one really liked him when he was alive. But now that he's gone, everyone likes him for that." explained the crazy-eyed weasel before laughing.

Greasy just sighed in annoyance. "Leave the jokes to Hoagie, Psycho. In the meantime, you need medication."

"Ah, well." Smart Ass said as he checked his watch. "Time to get some lunch!"

"Good! Let's rest up before we toss 'im in." Greasy said, picking up his shovel as he and the others left.

"Yeah! He ain't going nowheres!" Wheezy agreed before laughing along with the other four weasels.

Once the five weasels were gone, Kaiba and Edward's group walked up to the grave, with the figure following. The brown-haired man gulped as he looked at the grave.

"Spirit..." began Kaiba nervously as he pointed at the grave. "Whose lonely grave... is this?"

"And whose deck... is in that grave?" Sakura asked nervously.

The spirit smirked with a wicked chuckle. It then lit a match and lights it on the grave, which lit up with an orange light. Kaiba and Edward's group gasped in horror as they saw the words they were afraid to see...

_RIP_

_Seto Kaiba_

"NO!!!" Kaiba exclaimed in horror.

At that same time, the illumination of the figure's match also revealed the face of the Christmas Future spirit as it (or should I say 'he'?) removed its hood while smoking a cigar. This figure revealed itself to be a familiar villain to Lilo and Stitch. His face was revealed, and his red hat covered whatever hair he might have had. His dead white eyes could be seen clearly as he smirked wickedly.

"Why, yours, Seto. The richest man in the cemetery!" boomed the man, Master Bison, evilly.

"Bison!" exclaimed Edward's group in horror. With determined looks, the guys ready their weapons (with Edward changing his auto-mail arm to a blade, Lilo bringing out 2x4 technology mustard guns, Yugi readying his Duel Disc, Kero transforming to his winged lion form and Vivian getting in a battle pose).

Ignoring the guys, and on 'richest', Bison smacked Kaiba, causing him to fall into the hold of the grave, making him fall. As he fell, Kaiba screamed. Luckily, before he could fall in, the man grabbed a branch on the side of the hole.

Looking horrified at what happened, Edward glared at the Shadaloo Lord, who had a smirk of satisfaction on his face. "You good for nothing monster! First you try to kill Ryu and Ken, and now you do something that wasn't supposed to happen in this story!"

Bison then looked at the guys evilly. "And this isn't supposed to be in the story either!" snapped the psycho.

All of a sudden, he grabbed Lilo and choked her with his hand while using his powers, making her scream in major pain. Once he stopped, he let the passed out Lilo drop to the ground. This made the rest of Edward's group, especially Stitch, Sakura, Li, Kero, Scorpio, Vivian, and Yugi, look completely horrified.

"Oh, my God! He killed Lilo!" exclaimed Alphonse in horror.

Edward then glared at Bison. "YOU MONSTER!!!"

With that, the guys got their weapons ready as Li spoke. "You may try to ruin this story, but we're not letting you ruin it any further!"

Bison glared at the fourteen alive kids. "You poor, simple FOOLS!! You think you can defeat the MASTER OF ALL EVIL?!"

With a wave of his hand, Bison summoned a barricade of Heartless to attack the two boys. (A/N: Courtesy of Tinyrocket's " _Eduardo's KH Adventure_ ") While Edward's group fought off the Heartless, the man looked down in the hole that Kaiba struggled to get out of.

"Chains aren't enough for you from this lifetime! As of now, the bowels of Hell are where your new reward is at!" boomed Bison evilly.

"Bison, no! Listen, I'm not the scrooge I once was!" yelled Kaiba in horror as the branch that he held onto began to break. However, Bison did not listen as he began to laugh derisively. "Why would you show me this if I was past all hope? Please, I will honor Christmas and try to keep it all the year! I will live my life in the past, the present, and the future! I will not shut out the lessons you and the other spirits have taught me! Tell me that I can at least sponge out the writing on this stone! Please, say something!"

Bison stopped laughing wickedly as he spoke with an evil grin. "You didn't say the magic words, Kaiba." Then he yelled triumphantly. "WHO ELSE IN HELL WOULD DARE TO DEFY ME?!"

Just then, all of a sudden...

"HADOKEN!!!" shouted two voices.

Before he knew it, Bison got hit in the back with two blue fireballs and two mustard shots along with white crystals, which made him scream. "Aaaah! Who did that?"

The evil man turned to see who did it, and he saw Lilo there, revived from her condition. Next to her were the rest of Edward's group, two familiar men from Street Fighter and a white-clad man with white hair and angel wings.

"Great timing, Yue!" Sakura spoke to the angelic man, Yue, with a smirk.

"Impossible! You're dead!" exclaimed Bison in disbelief.

Lilo then smirked. "Not if Ken and Ryu and these guys would help it." said the Hawaiian girl as she gestured to her friends and the two men, who smiled as she continued, "Sora revived me with his Keyblade!"

"And you're looking at the defier, wise guy!" The blond-haired man, Ken Masters, shouted. "I got two words for you, monster! YOU'RE…DEAD!!!"

Then he charged towards Bison after he said 'DEAD'. As soon as he reached him, Ken used the Hadoshoryu on Bison ("HADOSHORYU!!!" shouted Ken), which caused the villain to get blown back until he hits a tombstone. Upon hitting the tombstone, the evil man screamed in pain.

After that, Lilac used her Dragon Boost as she started hitting Bison on the tombstone repeatedly while shouting angrily, "NOBODY…HURTS…LILO!!!!" Bison screamed in pain as the major impact of Lilac's Dragon Boost caused him to burn away.

Confirming that he was gone, Edward's group, along with Ryu and Ken ran over to the hole that Kaiba was still in. In the hole, the branch that Kaiba held onto finally broke off, making Kaiba screamed in horror as he fell towards the enflamed coffin below him. Luckily, fourteen pairs of hands grabbed his and soon pulled him out of the hole. It was none other than Edward's group, Ryu and Ken who had saved his life. Shockingly, the gray cloaked figure helped, too!

Kaiba then smirked at the kids who had saved his life. "Well, I guess I owe you one."

"Aw, no need, Mr. Kaiba. It's the least we can do." blushed Edward.

"It's a good thing Julian knew and understood his hidden secret about me." Yue spoke aloud.

"He did?" Sakura asked in surprise, to which Yue nodded in reply.

"And he has a present for you once we get back." Yue said. Sakura smiled in delight at that. She can't wait to get a present from one of her friends!

"Hey! You're that figure!" Yugi exclaimed in shock upon seeing the cloaked man.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded.

"Well, actually, I'm the TRUE Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." The figure said in a voice that is recognizable to Yugi.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi, Joey and Mai asked in unison and shock.

"Atem?" Edward and Alphonse asked in the same tone.

"That's right." The figure said as he removed the hood of his cloak. It was a man that looks exactly like Yugi, only taller and has a determined look in his eyes.

"But how could you be the true Ghost of Christmas Future?" Kaiba demanded with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, Kaiba, that Bison is evil and would do anything to kill people." The man, Yami Yugi/Atem, explained. Then he pointed to Kaiba's grave as he continued. "And that grave will be your fate if you don't change your ways."

"That's what I'm going to do, spirit." Kaiba said as he knelt to Atem. "I will no longer be a scrooge." The figure smiled at that. But unknown to the fifteen, a muscular man wearing dark blue with the same evil face Bison had. Actually, this WAS Bison, only wearing a different outfit!

Then, the sixteen could hear a wicked laughter. They turned slowly around, and gasped upon seeing Bison there.

With a determined look, Sakura readied her staff. "We'll take care of this!"

The brown-haired girl then nodded to Edward's group and Atem, who nodded back.

"Everyone, put your hands together to form a shining friendship!" Atem ordered to the others, who obliged as he turned to Sakura, "Sakura, use the Hope card! It'll help form a blue light!"

"But Pharaoh, I never used the Hope card before!" Sakura said in shock at what the pharaoh ordered, "What if the Hope card steals away everything like before?" (A/N: Reference to the second Cardcaptors movie.)

"Just do it!" The Pharaoh insisted urgently, "Trust me!"

Sakura looked hesitant, but after a quick moment, she gets a look of determination on her face and nodded with a grunt.

At that moment, the guys, except for Kaiba and Sakura, touched their hands to each other's.

"Hope card!" Sakura shouted as she holds up the card in question before tossing it up in the air, "Give our shining friendship the power to defeat Bison! Release and dispel!" Next, Sakura got the star end of her staff onto the card. "Hope!"

Then, the girl spirit of the Hope card comes out with a determined look on her face and puts her hands near the gang's (while Sakura touched her hands to the others'), and a blue ball of light began to form.

"O powers of the Hope card, fly swift and sure, THAT EVIL DIE AND GOOD ENDURE!!!!" Li shouted, and then, the blue glow fired a huge ray of light at the villain. Soon enough, the ray hit the dark blue-clad man in the chest, and literally went through him like a knife going through butter.

Upon getting hit by the light, Bison screamed in pain, and fell down into the grave. But due to the unnatural wind sucking into the fiery grave, as the evil man fell down into the hole, so did Kaiba, the narrators, Yue, Atem, Ryu, and Ken, screaming as they did so.

"I'll change! I'LL CHAAAAAAAANGE!!!!" screamed Kaiba as the fires underground itself began to consume the screaming sixteen, and everything to them went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scary, wasn't it?
> 
> Lilo: No duh! That villain almost killed us! >:(
> 
> Me: You don't actually think I'm gonna let the story end badly, do ya?
> 
> Edward, Alphonse, Lilac, Sora, Lilo, Stitch, Sakura, Li, Kero, Scorpio, Vivian, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Ryu, Ken, and Kaiba: (shaking heads) No.
> 
> Me: That's good. Now, readers, be sure to review away until the big finale next chapter!


	10. A Changed Duelist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now Christmas and Kaiba plans on changing his ways once and for all.

Back in his bedroom, Kaiba yelled as he struggled with something wrapped around him. "Pharaoh! Let us out! Let us out now!" yelled the man.

"Seto! Wake up! Wake up!" A familiar young voice shouted.

At that moment, Kaiba fell out of something. Upon getting up and looking around, he gasped. He wasn't in Hell after all, but in a familiar room. And Mokuba was there.

"I'm home!" cheered Kaiba happily as he got up in his old bedroom. He looked at himself. "I'm alive...and I'm home!" He laughed merrily to himself as he looked around his room. Then he sees Mokuba and asked. "Mokuba... am I alive?"

"What're you talking about?" Mokuba asked, confused, "Of course you're alive!" With that, Kaiba laughed merrily again as he carried Mokuba.

"I knew it!" Kaiba cheered happily. "It was only a nightmare!"

Outside the bedroom window, on the ledge, Edward's group, along with a dark grey-haired boy with glasses named Julian, Mai, Ryu, and Ken had their eyes closed tightly. A second later, they opened their eyes slowly just as a few familiar friends of theirs came in.

"Guys! We were so worried!" exclaimed Elise happily.

"Yeah. We thought you'd be goners by now." agreed Wizard.

"One of us is a goner." Yugi said sadly. "Pharaoh..."

"I'm right here, Yugi." says a familiar voice. It was a hologram of Atem, right next to him!

"Pharaoh! You're alive!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

"Of course I am." Atem chuckled. "I couldn't have come back to you without my friends."

"We're alive!" Mai exclaimed happily as she hugged Joey.

"Mai, how did you-?" Téa started in confusion.

"It's a long story, Téa." Mai replied, "I'll tell you later."

All of a sudden, out of joy and to everyone's surprise, Alphonse lunged forward happily with a laugh to Alice. To make the surprise even bigger, the alchemist had kissed the blue-clad girl on the lips. Realizing what he did, Alphonse backed away a little with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry 'bout that, Alice." apologized the boy while blushing.

Alice giggled at this. "It's okay. I don't mind." With that, she grabbed Alphonse and kissed him on the lips.

That got Al's face to turn red, people would mistake his head for a tomato. He had a very wide smile on his face as he blushed.

"Um- guys? The story..." said Wave.

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Edward in realization. He then faced 'the audience' as he narrated. "'Yes, the bedposts were his own, the bed was his own, and the room was his own'."

"Hi, guys! We're back!" said Cream happily on the ledge, waving to the 'audience'.

"Told you we would." Bankotsu said with a smile.

"Yeah!" laughed the others.

Edward A.K.A. Charles Dickens laughed as well as he continue narrating. "'But the thing that made Kaiba happiest of all was that his life lay before him and it could be changed'."

"Bakura! There's our cue!" Marik exclaimed softly to Bakura.

"Right!" Bakura nodded, then he and Marik opened the window and they both got inside quietly.

Inside his own bedroom, Kaiba was happier than he ever was before.

"I will live my life in the past, the present, and the future! Oh, Marik and Bakura..." With a smile, the man knelt down on his knees and said a prayer. "Oh, Heaven and the Christmas time be praised for this day. I say it on my knees, Marik and Bakura, on my knees!"

"No need to get overexcited, Kaiba." A familiar voice said. Kaiba's and Mokuba's eyes widen in shock. They both turned and saw Marik and Bakura! Well, actually, Marik and Bakura are in their normal forms.

"Marik? Bakura?" Mokuba asked in shock.

"But you were supposed to be dead!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"That was our evil Yami selves and ancestors who were Gozaburo's best friends." Bakura explained while smiling.

"And we were named after them; Marik and Bakura." Marik added.

"Then that means..." Kaiba started.

As soon as he got up, Kaiba saw the curtains that were wrapped around him before were still around his bed. This fact made him smile. "My curtains are still here! Those evil Fiendish Five creeps and the Big 5 didn't tear them down! I'm still here as well! It's a miracle!"

He looked at a mirror nearby, and groaned in disgust. "What can I do now?" Kaiba asked himself anxiously. "I'm as light as a feather, happy as an angel, and merry as a schoolboy!"

Back on the ledge, Jet looked down in concern, remembering what happened the last time they were near the window.

"Is it okay to be up here after what happened?" asked Jet nervously.

"Ah, calm down, Jet." giggled Wave. "Kaiba's safe now."

"Yeah! What could happen now?" agreed Gantu.

Suddenly, without warning, Kaiba swung open the window and knocked the narrators off the ledge like before. He looked around and smiled happily.

"Ah! What a great morning!" said Kaiba cheerfully. He then spotted a familiar little boy with a familiar yellow mouse walking down the streets below. "Hey you, young man with the Pikachu!"

Upon looking up at Kaiba, Ash and Pikachu looked extremely alarmed, and they both got into defense stances. "Waaah! Don't throw another wreath at us, please!" The Pokémon trainer cried.

The man laughed. "Oh, calm down, little boy. Tell me, what day is today?"

"Huh?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"What day is today, my friend?"

Sensing no danger, Ash and Pikachu got out of the defense stances while Ash spoke. "Why, Christmas Day, Kaiba."

"Oh, Good Lord! It's Christmas!" shouted Kaiba excited. "I didn't miss it after all! The spirits did it all in one night! They can do whatever they like, of course they can, of course they can!"

"Uh, sure. Of course they can." said Ash in confusion. Although he and Pikachu had no idea what the huge creature was talking about, they decided to play along and hope they wouldn't get another wreath thrown at them in the process.

"Hey, do you know the poultry shop in the next street?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh sure. Pikachu and I stopped there lots of times."

The man chuckled. "An intelligent little boy... a remarkable boy."

Upon hearing that, Ash laughed as he blushed at the comment while Pikachu smiled. Maybe Kaiba wasn't so bad as they both thought he was yesterday after all. "Do you know that prize turkey that is on sale in the window?"

"Oh, the one that is twice as big as Pikachu? Sure, it's still there." replied Ash.

"Good, uh...say, what's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum, but you can call me Ash."

Kaiba laughed. "A good name for a fine little boy like yourself. Anyway, I want you to buy that prize turkey."

"Oh, be serious." Ash said, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"I am serious! Buy it for me and I'll give you five dollars. Strike that; I'll give you fifty dollars! No, make it five hundred dollars!" At that moment, Kaiba took out a bag of money and tossed it to Ash, who caught it.

The boy and the yellow mouse smiled at this. "Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "We're rich! YAY, WE'RE RICH!!!"

"PIKA!!!" Pikachu squealed in excitement. With that, they both ran off.

From nearby, Edward continued to narrate. "'And so, Ash was off like a shot. So eager..." The boy was interrupted when Ash and Pikachu bumped into them by accident.

"Oops. Sorry!" laughed Ash sheepishly as he jumped up and zoomed off to the poultry shop.

As the narrators got up, all of them (besides Gantu) started laughing.

"Aw, blitznack." scowled the anthro-whale creature in annoyance.

On the second floor of his home, Kaiba closed the window and smiled as he made his Christmas plans. "Yes. I'll bring the turkey to Sonic the Hedgehog and Mickey Mouse's house. They will be in for a huge surprise! It's twice the size of Harry the Hedgehog and his twin siblings."

Kaiba was so full of excitement and energy that he just put on a scarf, his purple trenchcoat, and hat without thinking to change out of his nightclothes, and then he hurried out of the door.

"Seto, what's with you?" Mokuba demanded, confused.

"I'll explain at dinner!" Kaiba responded.

Outside, as everyone was getting ready for a great Christmas morning, Edward was narrating once more.

"'And a few moments later, dressed in his finest, so to speak, Kaiba appeared on the streets of the city to wish "Merry Christmas" to all the world'." narrated the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"And look at what he's dressed in." giggled June as she and the others looked and saw Kaiba and Mokuba leaving their home.

Kaiba and Mokuba passed by Mario Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool. Kaiba said happily, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." greeted the two, not minding that Kaiba was in his nightclothes. After all, this was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!" The man said to Naruto and Hinata, who were passing by.

"Merry Christmas." responded Hinata with a smile.

Kaiba and Mokuba then passed Simba and Nala, who were playing merrily. "Merry Christmas!"

He then rushed over to the narrators, hugging them happily. "Merry Christmas!"

"Wow, thanks!" exclaimed Cream in delight as Kaiba moved on with Mokuba following.

"Ha ha, yeah! And a Merry Christmas to you, too!" Joey called happily as he waved to Kaiba.

"'Everyone was out and about this fine morning and soon, he encountered two familiar faces'." Lilac narrated, smiling.

And sure enough, those two familiar faces were Amara and Michelle, the same two girls who visited Kaiba's office yesterday, asking for a donation.

"Merry Christmas to one and all!" A familiar voice cheered happily. The two girls turned and jumped back alarmed as they saw Kaiba approaching.

"Ahh! Mr. Kaiba!" exclaimed Michelle in alarm.

"Hey. Listen, about that charity donation you asked for yesterday..." begun Kaiba.

"Uh, uh, listen, Mr. Kaiba..." said Michelle nervously. "We weren't on our way to ask you about it. Honest! If you still don't want to do anything with the donation or us, that is fine!"

"On the contrary, I want you both to put me down for..."

At that part, Kaiba whispered the amount in both their ears. Amara gasped in shock as her eyes widen at the amount that the man had told them.

"No way! That much?" asked Amara in disbelief.

"That much. And great many back payments will be included, I guarantee it." Kaiba responded with a smile. "After all, it will be for the poor and homeless."

"That...that is nice of you, Mr. Kaiba. I don't know what to say. I wish we had something to give you in return." said Amara in amazement.

Michelle thought for a minute about it. Then, she looked up, smiling, and she took her red scarf off. After he did so, she presented it to Kaiba.

"Is that for me?" asked Kaiba, touched by this.

"Mm-hmm." Michelle nodded, smiling still.

Smiling back, Kaiba removed his old scarf, gives it to Mokuba (who puts the scarf on) and put the new one Michelle had offered to her around his neck. Kaiba smiled upon putting on the new scarf. For the first time in years, he felt... warm.

"Thank you. Thank you... fifty times! And here's some more I can add:" said Kaiba merrily as he tossed a bag of money to Amara, who caught it. "One hundred thousand dollars, and not a penny more! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Amara and Michelle with smiles.

"Hey, Kaiba! Mokuba!" exclaimed Ash as he and Pikachu came running up, Ash holding the prize turkey. "We got the prize turkey!"

"Good. Follow me." instructed Kaiba.

Ash and Pikachu smiled and did so. Amara, Michelle, the narrators, and a few people followed along merrily as the man began to sing.

Kaiba: **_With a thankful heart_**

**_With an endless joy_ **

**_With a growing family_ **

**_Every girl and boy_ **

**_Will be nephew and niece to me_ **

Excited, the crowd and narrators sang along.

All: **_Nephew and niece to me_**

Kaiba: **_Will bring love, hope and peace to me_**

All: **_Love, hope and peace to me_**

Everyone entered a bakery, singing to the people inside as they helped gathered the food.

Kaiba: **_Yes, and every night will end and every day will start_**

**_a grateful prayer and a thankful heart_ **

As everyone left, one employee yelled as he fell down with a ladder. Needless to say, those inside followed everyone outside.

**_With an open smile and with open doors_ **

**_I will bid you welcome_ **

**_What is mine is yours_ **

**_With a glass raised to toast your health_ **

All: **_With a glass raised to toast your health_**

Kaiba: **_And a promise to share the wealth_**

All: **_A promise to share the wealth_**

They continued throughout the city to Kaiba's workplace as he continued to sing.

Kaiba: **_I will sail a friendly course_**

**_File a friendly chart_ **

All: **_On a sea of love and a thankful heart_**

Inside his workplace, Kaiba placed down baskets for each of his workers with coals that they wanted yesterday. He left notes for them saying "Merry Christmas". Tails, Knuckles, Lilac and Carol happily took their baskets, being that they worked here yesterday.

Kaiba: **_Life is like a journey_**

**_Who knows when it ends?_ **

As he said the last part, the man went to his desk and took out a picture he didn't want to take out until now. It was a picture of his long lost love, Kikyo. He sighed as he looked at it.

**_Yes, and if you need to know_ **

**_The measure of a man_ **

**_You simply count his friends_ **

Kaiba then came out of his office and sang towards Alice.

**_Stop and look around you_ **

**_The glory that you see_ **

He now went through the excited crowd, continuing the song.

**_Is born again each day_ **

**_Don't let it slip away_ **

**_How precious life can be_ **

"Where's Mr. Donald?" Cream asked, confused, noticing that Donald had disappeared.

"He's gone!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Don't worry. His last part is coming up." Shadow said with a smile.

"Knuckles!" A female voice cried. Knuckles turned and saw a large female bat of some kind with skin tones around her body and mouth but white fur covered her head. She had large pointy ears and blue eye shadow on her eyelids. On her back was bat wings that were folded angelic style. She wore black tights with a large pink heart shape that covered her breasts and she also wore pink and white gloves and boots.

Recognizing the bat, Knuckles asked in shock, "Rouge?!" His shock turned to delight as he ran up to the female bat, "Rouge!" He hugged Rouge joyfully as he exclaimed, "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you were gonna spend Christmas with Nack!"

"Knuckles, after I heard you were reformed some time ago, I had to come back to you." Rouge explained with a warm smile, "Besides, I miss trying to steal your Master Emerald."

"Is that so?" Knuckles glared playfully at Rouge with a challenging smirk, "Well, where's your thief lover Nack? I bet you still love him?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Rouge replied, "After hearing about your changing for the better, I broke up with that greedy weasel Nack. He has no class at all."

Knuckles smiled warmly at this as he spoke, "You're absolutely right. Merry Christmas, Rouge. Come on, let's go with Kaiba."

"Right." Rouge nodded as she joined the narrators in heading off.

With a laugh, everyone continued following Kaiba throughout the city as he went through his Christmas plans.

First off, he stopped at Donald Duck's home. Inside, Donald and Daisy, who were celebrating Christmas, looked up and got up in surprise as Kaiba came in. Smiling happily, he hugged each of them, surprising them some more.

"Ah, Donald!" Kaiba exclaimed happily.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

"I'm looking forward to that wonderful meal of yours." Kaiba said with a smirk.

Donald looked at Daisy, both shocked at hearing it. "Well, I'll be doggoned." Then they looked at Kaiba, smiling as Donald asked in an excited tone. "You mean you're coming?"

"Of course I am!" Kaiba responded happily. He continued as he winked, "You know how much I love candied fruits with spiced sugar cakes!" That got Daisy to exclaim happily while Donald laughed. "Here, gifts for you!" As he said it the man gave the two lovebirds each a gift with a smile. "I'll be over promptly at 2:00! Keep it piping hot!" As he said it last, the man left with some of the crowd and Mokuba following.

"We will, Mr. Kaiba! We will!" Daisy said happily. "And a very Merry Christmas to you!"

"Well, whaddya know. He finally made it to spend Christmas with me. He really did it." said Donald proudly. Then he laughed to himself while Daisy giggled.

Kaiba's next stop was at an old house. It was where Anakin Skywalker, Foxxiwig, and a teenage Hotaru were living at for the moment. They turned and looked surprised as Kaiba came in, giving out gifts to them as well.

"Hi, grandpa!" Tails said happily as he walked in with Kaiba.

"Tails!" Foxxiwig exclaimed happily.

"Here's some gifts for the three of you!" Tails said. "Merry Christmas!" Then he, Kaiba, and the crowd left.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Hotaru exclaimed with a smile as she ran after Tails. As she left, the jedi knight and old fox looked at their gifts. Foxxiwig tried to listen to it with a hearing aid while Anakin just shook it a bit.

Outside, Lilac smiled as she watched Kaiba. But then, a voice called out, "Hey, Lilac! Wait up!"

Team Lilac and the rest of the narrators turned and saw a white-haired panda heading up to him.

"Spade!" Lilac exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, Lilac. Merry Christmas!" The panda, known as Spade, greeted.

"What took you so long?" Carol asked with a smile.

"Let's just say your family told me where you are." Spade replied with a wink.

"Well, I'm glad they told you." Lilac said happily.

"Lilac, over here!" The group turned and saw a green alien named Torque waving towards them, along with Selma, Wynona, Mero, Natalya, Cinna, Clifford, Miguel, Lela and Moses.

"Torque!" Lilac cried excitedly.

"Grandpa!" Carol cried.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Milla cried.

"Come on, everyone!" Natalya said, "Let's follow Kaiba!"

"All right!" Yugi exclaimed, and then the narrators joined the visitors in following Kaiba.

Later on, almost everyone in town followed Kaiba happily as he continued to sing.

Kaiba: **_With a thankful heart that is wide awake_**

**_I do make this promise_ **

**_Every breath I take_ **

**_Will be used now to sing your praise_ **

All: **_Used now to sing your praise_**

At his next stop, Kaiba stopped at the home where Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy lived while singing to them.

Kaiba: **_And to beg you to share my days_**

He then gave the family presents, making the children so happy, they joined with the crowd to follow Kaiba.

All: **_Beg you to share my days_**

Soon, Kaiba came to the house where Sailor Iron Mouse, Jaq, Gus, Mary, Perla, Suzy and the rest of the Cinderella mice lived. He touched Perla's nose, making her giggle as he sang.

Kaiba: **_With a loving guarantee_**

**_That even if we part_ **

Then, the man gave the mouse-like human girl and the Cinderella mice some cheese and some money, making them happy and smile.

All: **_I will hold you close in a thankful heart_**

Soon they stopped at the place Kaiba wanted to go to all day as he finished the song.

Kaiba: **_I will hold you close_**

**_In a thankful heart_ **

All: **_In a thankful heart!_**

Upon finishing the song, Kaiba came near the door, and then turned, motioning for everyone to hide.

"Oh, right! Hide!" said Joey quickly.

"Oh boy!" Lilac giggled excitedly.

"Come on, Lilac!" Torque said eagerly as he and Lilac hid.

With that, the others nodded in agreement as they hid as well. Everyone but Ash and Pikachu, who were still holding the prize turkey, had left. So did Mokuba. At that moment, Kaiba cleared his throat as he made a serious ticked off look on his face as he pounded on the door loudly. He smirked a bit as he saw Ash, Pikachu and Mokuba still behind him, and he gestured for them to hide.

"Huh? Oh, right." With that, Ash and Pikachu hid behind a barrel with Mokuba, snickering.

After they had hidden, Kaiba chuckled. Then, he looked ticked off again.

' _Got to make this very convincing._ ' thought Kaiba with a smirk. ' _Just to give him a little a scare_ '.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! Mickey Mouse!" yelled the man.

The door opened and a nervous/scared Sonic and a nervous/scared Mickey were standing there. His eyes were full with fright. "Ah. M...Mr. Kaiba! What a surprise." said the blue hedgehog nervously.

"So there you are." Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes. Inside though, he was chuckling. "I was looking all over for the both of you. You two were not at work this morning like we discussed!"

Upon hearing that, Sonic and Mickey looked puzzled. Mickey said, "But we did discuss it! It's Christmas Day, and you gave me and the other workers the day off!"

"What? Me? Seto Kaiba? Give someone the day off? Would I ever do that?" said Kaiba in a fake peeved voice.

Unknown to the man, Amy and Minnie were standing right behind the door, glaring angrily at him. 

"No. I mean yes! At least... I think you did." Sonic said nervously.

"Uh, well…" Mickey started.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Mickey Mouse. I have had enough of this, you stupid fools." remarked Kaiba in pretend anger.

By now, Amy and Minnie both looked really angry. They weren't going to look on while their respective husbands got berated like this. "And I have had enough of you, Mr. Kaiba!" yelled the pink hedgehog as she and Minnie ran out and confronted their husbands' employer.

"Amy, Minnie, girls, please!" yelped Sonic in alarmed, fearing his wife was going to get him fired. He turned to Kaiba quickly. "Mr. Kaiba..."

"And therefore, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mickey Mouse..." Kaiba began to say. He then began to think, ' _Almost there_ '.

"And therefore, we want you away from our house right now!" yelled Minnie very loudly.

' _Now_ '. Kaiba then shouted out loud. "You leave me no alternative but to raise your salary!"

"And we're going to raise you right off the pavement and out...'" Before she could finish her sentence, realizing what Kaiba said, Amy looked puzzled. "What?" She and Minnie both asked.

"Come again?" asked Sonic and Mickey, shocked at what they just heard.

Kaiba smiled. "You heard right. I'm going to raise your salary and help pay your mortgages for this house. In fact... since you two, Lilac and Mokuba have been good and loyal employees and good friends to me all these years, I think it's time to transfer you, Sonic and Mickey, along with Lilac, from clerk...to partner. What do you say?"

The hedgehogs and mice looked stunned. The man that was a royal jerk and was never known for his kindness in years was now being as nice as nice can get. Right now, any anger that Amy and Minnie had felt towards Kaiba was now gone.

"P-P-Partner?" Mickey asked in shock while smiling.

As she hid, Lilac was listening to everything between Kaiba and Sonic and Mickey.

"He's made me a partner?" Lilac asked excitedly, sharing Mickey's shock as she smiled in delight. "Oh, he made me so happy!"

"Congratulations, Lilac!" Carol happily congratulated her best friend as she and the purple dragon hugged each other.

"S-Sure! It's an honor, sir. Would you like to come in?" asked Sonic happily as he and Mickey moved aside to let their employer in.

"You are always welcome in our home, sir." said Minnie, smiling.

"Thank you." said Kaiba, smiling as he came in. "Oh, and one more thing. How would you and your families like to join us for a little turkey dinner this fine Christmas day?" The rest of the families came over, surprised at their parents/uncle and aunt, as Kaiba continued with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

Kaiba moved aside and suddenly Ash and Pikachu, with the turkey, and everyone else behind them came in.

"Merry Christmas!" cheered Michelle.

"Merry Christmas!" laughed Ash cheerily as he showed the prize turkey.

The two families looked surprised and happy as they greeted their unexpected guests.

"Wow!" said Sonic happily.

"This is wonderful!" said Amy with glee.

"Sonic!" Lilac exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him joyfully, "He made me a..."

"I know!" Sonic cut her off, sharing Lilac's excitement while hugging back, "This is wonderful!"

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Kaiba." said Mickey happily.

Kaiba smiled happily. He had never felt this good on Christmas in years. He wondered how else it could be perfect.

"Excuse me, sir? Is there a Mr. Kaiba here?" asked a voice behind him.

"Sure. You are looking at..."

As Kaiba turned around, he gasped as he saw who just spoke. Someone he had known and hadn't seen since he looked at his past oh so while ago, but in reality whom he hadn't seen in years. It was none other than Priestess Kikyo, along with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Myoga, Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. Kikyo is all grown up.

"Kikyo? Is that you?" gasped Kaiba in happiness and surprise. "But how did...I don't...where..."

Kikyo giggled as she spoke. "Let's just say a woman, a Gundam Fighter, a duelist, and a Pharaoh told me that someone I once knew has changed. And that someone may be here right now."

Kaiba looked dumbstruck. He then looked past Kikyo and the other Inuyasha characters and saw four figures nearby waving at him smiling: a white-clad woman, a Gundam Fighter, an old man, and Yami Yugi, transformed from Yugi.

Then he smiled warmly towards Kikyo. "Kikyo... I have missed you. My, you have grown so beautiful. How did you ever get to be this way? And how did you..."

"These four told me that you have changed... for the better." answered Kikyo.

This was enough to make Kaiba shed a tear. He then hugged the one he loved. "Oh, Kikyo. I promise I'll never let my greed get in the way of our love ever again!" Then he got on one knee to Kikyo. "Kikyo, before anything else happens, I'd like to ask one thing..." Then he held up a small box and opened it, revealing a ring as he asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Seto!" Kikyo gasped in excitement as tears start filling her eyes. Then she exclaimed excitedly as she hugged Kaiba. "Of course I will!"

"Well done, big brother." Mokuba said as he smiled, giving his big brother a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Hey, Mokie!" A voice called. Mokuba turned around and, to his shock, saw Noah Kaiba. "Come on, little bro! Dinner's ready!"

"Noah?" Mokuba asked excitedly. "It can't be! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Nah, Kaiba's change of heart revived me." Noah said.

"Oh, Noah!" Mokuba said happily as he hugged Noah.

Outside, the narrators laughed. "What a nice ending. Kaiba got back with Kikyo." sighed Cream happily. "How romantic."

"And Noah is with Kaiba and Mokuba." sighed Elise happily. "How wonderful."

"Are we allowed to do that?" asked Alphonse puzzled.

"Aw, it's a fan-fiction. Let's let Kaiba be with Kikyo and Noah be revived." said Jet, smiling.

Edward chuckled then spoke to the 'audience' once more. "'And Kaiba was better than his word. He did it all and infinitely more."

"And Harry?" asked Téa, feeling worried and concerned.

"And Harry..." Edward then smirked. "Who did not die..."

"Wow! That's great!" said Lilo happily.

"Awww." cooed Serenity, happy that Harry would not die after all. The others cheered in agreement except for a smirking Yami Yugi.

"'To Harry, Kaiba became a hero. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man as the good old city ever had'." Edward said narrating.

Winry nodded happily. Then with a smile, she and Edward kissed each other warmly. Soon enough, Sora was kissing Kairi, Donald (who was there the whole time) kissing Daisy (whom Donald brought with him), same with Danny and June kissing, Bankotsu and Elise, Knuckles and Rouge, Lilo and Li (who then kissed Sakura), Torque and Lilac, Jet and Wave, and soon enough, Atem and Téa. Shadow and Nightshade kissed each other as well before Shadow also kissed Cream.

Back inside, everyone, including Kaiba, got ready to have a feast as Edward continued narrating.

"'And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well if any man alive possessed the knowledge'." Meanwhile, Kikyo helped Harry and Morty onto Kaiba's lap, making the duelist smile warmly. "'May that truly be said of us, and all of us! And so, as Harry and Morty observed...'"

"God bless us." said Harry with a smile.

Kaiba kissed Kikyo happily. Then he spoke with Morty, who sat in Kaiba's lap. "God bless us, everyone!"

Soon everyone in the whole room began to sing, including the Appleday characters, Jimmy, Craig and Robin, and people Kaiba knew in the past, present, and future.

All: **_The love we found_**

**_The love we found_ **

**_We carry with us_ **

**_So we're never quite alone_ **

**_The love we found_ **

**_The love we found_ **

**_The sweetest dream_ **

**_That we have ever known_ **

"See ya later!" exclaimed Gantu, Alphonse, Bankotsu, Jet, and Wave as they and the other narrators waved to the audience.

"Bye!" cheered Edward as he held onto Winry's right hand.

All: **_The love we found_**

**_The love we found_ **

**_We carry with us_ **

"Bye!" said Sailor Iron Mouse, waving goodbye to the audience.

"See ya real soon!" Mickey said as he popped up from out of nowhere for a moment, and after he said it, he disappeared.

All: **_So we're never quite alone_**

"Wow. Good story, Mr. Dickens." said Alphonse happily to Edward.

"Thanks. If you like this, you should check out the other fanmakes and the real book... brother." chuckled Edward happily. Then he and Alphonse laughed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, mission accomplished! I got my Christmas Carol fanmake finished! I hope you all liked it! From here on out for a while, I am going to take a break from my stories to enjoy Christmas break. So, guys, review away! But no flames are allowed. So all in all, I bid you all a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! So long, everyone! ;)


End file.
